Blessing in Disguise
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Modern P&P. Lizzie Bennet is a pre-med student at NYU. Will Darcy is a personal injury lawyer for the Bingleys, who attempts to sue the Chief Emergency Surgeon at the hospital she works at - who also happens to be her best friend's dad. Despite their fights, disputes, pride and prejudice, never in a million years would Lizzie believe that William Darcy is her blessing in disguise.
1. Left Speechless

**A/N:**__**Thank you so much my beta** Strike300 **for editing this chapter and giving me great advice! You are the best!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Left Speechless_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, no matter how many times she stood in that emergency room, she could never feel indifferent to the merciless screams and cries of the hurting patients. No matter how many times her coworkers reminded her that it was part of the job, she could never get over it. She certainly did not think that her friends were apathetic to the pain many of the patients were going through. She knew they were simply able to handle their emotions better than she. They would compartmentalize their feelings now, and process them after the patient was taken care of. With only six months on the job, she had yet to learn this ability. Her temperament would be described as incredibly outgoing and outspoken, but she knew when not to interfere unnecessarily. In her role as Registration Specialist, she was passionate about patient care.<p>

"Looks good." She smiled at the trembling middle-aged woman in front of her. Lizzie acknowledged the probable vulnerable state of the woman and added, "Don't worry, Mrs. Coleman, the doctors here at Allen Hospital do remarkable work. Your husband is in good hands."

Mrs. Coleman's tired eyes darted towards the young and optimistic receptionist and she smiled. "Thank you dear."

Lizzie's gaze softened and she replied, "You're welcome. Can I help you find the waiting room for surgery?"

The woman shook her head, as she smiled. "I'll be fine on my own, dear. Thank you though. You are very kind."

She saw the woman leave the front office and disappear around the corners, where the Surgery waiting room was. Sighing, she brushed a stray strand behind her ear and slumped into her seat.

"You did good, sweetheart." Lizzie turned around, while her eyes instantly brightened at the woman beside her.

"Thanks, Grace, but I can't seem to get her look out of my mind. She seemed so lost and worried."

"Lizzie," Grace, her closest friend and confidant at the Registration desk they both worked at in Allen Hospital, placed her right hand on Lizzie's shoulder. She remarked, "Lizzie, you remember that you are going to have to deal with upset people every day when you become a doctor, right?"

Lizzie's frowned deepened. "I- I can't help but think going into medical school is not the right thing for me. I can always get my masters and..."

"Lizzie, honey," Grace interrupted, chiding her slightly. "You need to have a little more faith in yourself. You applied to med school because you are passionate about helping others. Don't lose sight of the reasons why you chose this path. And you will get into med school, don't you worry. Didn't you say that your interviews went well?"

Lizzie nodded before she sighed. "_I_ think they went well, but I don't know if NYU thought it went well."

Grace shook her head before she replied, "Just wait and see. You'll be receiving an acceptance letter in a matter of weeks."

"Acceptance letters come out in a month, but I'm worried about being put on the waiting list, or even- rejected."

Grace rolled her eyes before moving to her position in front of the computer. "Just wait and see; you will get an acceptance letter within the first few weeks they send out those letters."

Lizzie sighed and moved her attention back to the work in front of her. For some reason, she could not shake the ominous feeling that she would be one of those people being wait listed or rejected.

Lizzie looked at the time on her computer and slightly gasped. "Oh no, I told Jane that I'd meet her downstairs at noon for lunch. It's almost half past – I've got to get going!"

Grace nodded understandingly. "Don't worry about us here. Go have your lunch break! You are the only one who hasn't gone out to eat." Noticing Lizzie's expression, she added insistently, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. It's been rather slow today. Now, go. Don't keep your sister waiting, even though you know she won't mind."

Lizzie smiled at the thought of her sister's patience. "You're right. Thanks, Grace. See you later!"  
>Grabbing her purse and her jacket, she rushed to the elevator to meet her sister who was usually parked on the third floor of the adjoining parking structure. Jane always parked there, for she would always meet her friend who was a radiologist.<p>

As Lizzie was reaching it, she noticed that it was about to close. She looked as two men stepping out of the elevator. As she tried to run to it before the elevator doors closed, she had missed the trip down to the elevator. Her mind elsewhere, Lizzie accidentally bumped shoulders with one of the men, when she came to an abrupt stop. Muttering an apology, she looked up with an irritated expression, but she was instantly surprised by the men standing in front of her.

The first of two men was around five foot ten and with red hair. His eyes were a twinkling blue color, and instantly, Lizzie felt at ease being within this man's proximity.

However, the redhead definitely paled in comparison to the handsome man beside him. He had to be at least six feet with curly brown hair. His pursed lips, furrowed eyebrows and straight back all contributed to her impression that he wanted to be anywhere but there. For a while, she was left speechless by the man, before one of them cleared their throat again. It was the taller man, who looked clearly irritated. He scowled down at her, as he looked as though he was waiting for something.

Blushing, she tried to recompose herself. "I'm sorry for bumping into you – I was in a rush."

The man simply scowled, muttering grudgingly, "You should watch where you are going."

_You should stop blocking the doorway to the elevator.__ Wait, was that a British accent?_ "Sorry, I only have a thirty minute lunch break and nothing gets between me and my food."

She turned around and it was the redhead who tapped on her shoulder. She smiled and asked, "Yes?"

"Definitely, food is the best. I'm sorry for not holding the door for you - that was my fault. Um.. we were wondering if you worked here?"

As she recognized that the redhead had a British accent as well, Lizzie looked down to see her name tag still plastered on her shirt. She smiled sheepishly and said, " "Yes I do, I work in Registration at the front desk, but I'm really in a hurry, I-" She paused and remembered what Grace would do. "How can I help you?"

The disapproving look on the taller man did not go by unnoticed by Lizzie, when he lifted his eyebrow. All she could think was that he had to be rather conceited to be scowling at her.

The redhead beamed at Lizzie, before replying, "Hi, I'm Charles Bingley and I'm here to talk to Dr. Lucas. We were wondering if you knew where to find Conference Room 4-13B?"

"Dr. Lucas?" Lizzie frowned, knowing that he was the chief emergency surgeon there at Allen. "He's currently in emergency surgery. Did you have an appointment with him, Mr. Bingley?"

"Yes, we did. Please, call me Charlie," Charlie smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites.

Lizzie let out a slight laugh. "All right, Charlie. You can call me Lizzie." Her gaze darted to the other man, and when she addressed that men, his back went back to being stiff. "And your friend?"

Charles looked back to his friend and flushed, "Oh my, I'm sorry. He is my family's personal injury lawyer, Will Darcy."

Lizzie frowned slightly when she heard his title. _Why would Charles bring his personal injury lawyer if not to address some legal issues?_ "All right – I assume you're here to discuss something with him?"

Charles exchanged looks with Will before replying, "We would like to address some concerns over my sister's treatment here with Dr. Lucas."

Lizzie saw the exchange of looks before she said, "I see, but I don't think that he would be ready to see you. I think he will be in there for a while. He  
>just took a trauma patient to the operation room, and I expect he'll be in there for a while."<p>

Charlie looked hesitantly at his friend, who held back a groan. He looked at Lizzie, as if asking for privacy.

Embarrassed, Lizzie stuttered, "Oh, of course."

She turned her back around and heard those hushed whispers again. She ran in and had already slammed the button for the parking garage when Mr. Darcy's booming voice shouted "Wait!"

Confused, she pressed the button for "Doors Open" as she saw the two men rushed inside. Lizzie sighed at their repeated intrusion.

"Going down?" she asked exasperated, as she noticed the two men beside standing awkwardly.

Charles nodded, smiling at her. "Thanks for keeping it open."

"No problem," Lizzie replied, smiling because it was hard not to smile after Charlie's contagious friendliness.

Lizzie stood there as she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Mr. Darcy. His back was straight and his lips in a tight, firm line. He seemed as if he did not want to stay there. She shrugged this off as him being rather conceited.

Darcy broke the silence when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, looking at the message. "My assistant decides to tell me now that Dr. Lucas wanted to reschedule the meeting."

Charlie laughed and shook it off. "It's alright. It only took us a couple of minutes."

"A couple of minutes wasted of my time. I could have done something else instead wasting the time coming here," Mr. Darcy drawled.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at his words, but did not let her emotions show to the two men talking behind her. She finally asked as she turned around. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you both here to talk to Dr. Lucas about?"

Mr. Darcy looked surprised at Lizzie's sudden question, as he exchanged worried glances with Charlie. His friend in turn shrugged, replying, "It's just that my sister had surgery last week after she was in a car accident. And we just need to discuss some details with him concerning her treatment."

Lizzie frowned, knowing that there was definitely more to the case than what he was alluding. However, she knew that she couldn't pry into it any further. She just couldn't help but feel that this was a lawsuit over something that could affect Dr. Lucas' credibility. She replied, "I'm sorry to hear that your sister was in an accident. But, I honestly can't help but feel surprised to hear complaints about his treatments. Dr. Lucas is a highly respected doctor and all of his patients are satisfied. I never have heard of any complaints or worries, but I guess that all depends on the patient." She gave them a small smile, and Darcy swore he saw a twinkle in her eye. She continued, "Perhaps you could direct your case to someone else? Perhaps the person who caused the accident?"

Darcy muttered sarcastically, unsettled by her nerve, "Thank you very much for your _amazing_ advice. I'm pretty sure we couldn't have thought of that as well."

Lizzie glared at him and wanted to retort, but bit her tongue to refrain from doing so. Charlie gave her a sheepish smile, before thanking her graciously. "I know that we haven't known each other for long but I appreciate your opinion about Dr. Lucas."

Lizzie smiled at him. "No problem. Just doing my job."

Darcy mumbled, "Yeah, I bet you have no problem doing your job correctly. Meddling with other people's affairs. Didn't you say you were in Registration? Do your duties include sharing your unfounded and biased opinions with complete strangers?"

Lizzie glared at him but was saved by the elevator as it came to a full stop to the main level. Instantly, Lizzie was free from the tension as she muttered, "Bye, gentlemen."

Charlie looked at her apologetically, presumably for Darcy's behavior, as he gave her a wave.

She stepped off glad that she did not have to see that man again.

However, as soon as she stepped a foot out of the elevator, she heard a cheery, "Thanks again for helping!"

She turned around and saw it was Charlie who had thanked her. "It was no problem. It was nice meeting you, Charlie." She looked and smirked at Darcy, who was staring intently at her. "You too, Mr. Darcy."

He muttered something incoherent, and Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Well, I should be going."

Charlie looked away from Darcy and hurriedly asked Lizzie, "Aren't you on your way to lunch? Let us take you out to lunch." Looking archly at Darcy, "It's  
>the least we could do after making you miss the elevator and be late to your lunch."<p>

Lizzie replied, "I'm sorry, Charlie. I'll have to decline - I already made plans. But thanks anyways."

Charlie nodded, "It's alright. Let us at least walk you to the parking lot."

Lizzie didn't know how to decline that request, so they walked towards the parking lot together. As she had thought, Jane was waiting in her car in the parking lot, reading through what looked like a textbook.

"Jane!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Lizzie! What took you so long?" Jane smiled, as her emerald green eyes sparkled. She stepped out of her car to embrace her sister.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Were you here for long?"

Jane shook her head, "No, don't worry about it." She looked behind her sister and mentioned, "Um, do you know those two guys behind you?"

Lizzie turned around and saw Charlie and Mr. Darcy standing only a couple of feet away from the couple. Charlie was instantly taken aback by the beauty of the woman with Lizzie. As he stood gawking at her, Darcy couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's behavior.

Whispering to her sister, she said, "I met them on the elevator. Mr. Bingley here was with his lawyer to meet Dr. Lucas."

Walking closer to the men, Lizzie and Jane were able to carry out a conversation.

"Jane," Lizzie said, taking the initiative to introduce them, "this is Charles Bingley and his lawyer, Will Darcy. Gentleman, this is my sister, Jane Bennet."

"Pleased to meet you both," Jane replied, beaming brightly at the two. However, Lizzie noticed that her eyes were directed slightly at Charlie.

"Do you work here too?" Charlie asked, while beside him, Darcy held back a scoff. Lizzie furrowed her eyebrow at his reaction, not entirely understanding it.

"No, I'm a student at NYU. I work at a psychologist's clinic." Jane smiled at him, and unbeknownst to her, Darcy was scowling at Jane unconsciously fluttering her eyes at Charlie.

Charles seemed instantly interested. "You're at NYU as well? I'm there doing my MBA at NYU Stern."

"Really? That's amazing. I'm doing my masters in General Psychology", Jane smiled shyly. Others would think that Jane as merely being polite, but Lizzie could tell that Jane was genuinely interested in Charlie's response. Lizzie saw the exchange of shy glances given each other by Charles and Jane. Smiling, she was intrigued by this interaction, thinking that perhaps there could be something substantial there.

"Well, I think it's best that we get going," Lizzie started, as she tried to egg Charlie on to do something.

"Oh, maybe we should. It was nice meeting you-" Jane started, trying not to show the disappointment in her tone, but was cut off my Charlie's quick response.

"Were you planning to go to lunch with your sister? Darcy and I had just invited Lizzie to make amends for causing her to be late. It would only be fair to invite you as well." Charlie did not want to lose the opportunity to getting to know more about this Jane Bennet. Figuring that he could find out more about her at lunch, he felt the compulsive need to invite her and her sister.

"Are you sure, Mr. Bingley? My sister and I did not want to impose on..." Jane trailed off at Charlie's insistent shaking of his head.

"I insist upon it. And please, call me Charlie," he persisted, smiling at her.

"Then, I don't see the harm in it. Lizzie?" Jane turned her attention to her sister, who was in turn amused watching the interaction between the two.

Lizzie seemed to like the idea, but she couldn't help but notice Will's disapproving stare at his client. She tried to ease his hard stare by declaring, "I'm not sure if I can stay that long. Jane and I were thinking of grabbing a quick bite to eat. But let me ask Grace, the other receptionist upstairs, if that will be alright."

Jane nodded, understanding. As she walked towards her sister's car to make the call, she saw that her sister had gone back inside the car to check on her phone. So, instead, it was Lizzie who was in earshot of the men's conversation. As she waited for Grace to pick up, she quickly heard a voice, "Allen Hospital, Emergency Ward. Can I put you on hold?"

Laughing to herself, she said, "Yes." She was left hanging by Grace to listen to the radio on the other side of the line. As she waited for Grace to pick up again, she heard the conversation behind her.

"Will, what did you think of Jane?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

"What do you want to hear?" Will's booming voice replied. Lizzie couldn't help but feel chills down her spine when she heard his voice. It only took his voice to unravel her into pieces.

"I think she's the most angelic creature my eyes have ever laid upon. What do you think? Should I ask her out on a date?" Charlie stated, with a smile.

"Whatever you want, Charlie," Will responded monotonously. Lizzie was starting to think that Will Darcy had no personality, whatsoever.

Charlie questioned, laughing, "Why are you always like this, Will? All business and no fun. Say, why don't you ask her sister, Lizzie? She's seems sweet, and she's definitely beautiful, like her sister."

Lizzie smiled, thinking that Charles was definitely on top of her list of contenders for her sister's attention, as polite and complimentary as he was.

"Absolutely not. She's simply works in Registration at a hospital and tries to pass herself off as someone knowledgable. I feel that she tries to aspire higher than what she is, and that comes forth in her opinions. She tries to pry into other people's business and gives them pointers on how to conduct their job. How could she possibly be interesting enough to talk to? And she is definitely not beautiful enough to tempt me."

"Darcy!" Bingley looked shocked at his reply.

Lizzie's face instantly flushed with embarrassment and she tried to not hear any more of their conversation. _I try to pass myself as being knowledgeable? How in the world would I be interesting? What in the world does he know about being interesting?_ She bet he was loaded, given his arrogant stance, and his designer suit definitely didn't contribute to him being humble. _I bet he's a greedy lawyer who wastes clients' money and time with frivolous lawsuits. _She wanted to change her mind about lunch, but thinking about Jane and Charlie made her reconsider. She was rendered unable to when she heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hello, Grace speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Grace. It's Lizzie. I just wanted to ask you if I could extend my lunch break to an hour. Jane and I met these guys and..."

"Say no more," Grace said, with a knowing voice, "You can extend your lunch break to an hour. We have your back."

"Thanks, Grace."

"Don't worry, my dear. Now you and Jane go have fun."

Lizzie smiled as she hung up on Grace. She scowled though when she had noticed Mr. Darcy beside Charlie. Hopefully, Jane will be able to have fun.

"Grace said I could extend my lunch break," Lizzie smiled as she rejoined her sister and the men.

"That's great!" Charlie exclaimed, as he smiled at Jane. Jane blushed in response, but was silent.

Lizzie then looked at Darcy, who was glaring at her for what she reckoned for was agreeing to go to lunch. Narrowing her eyes at him, she was able place her judgement on this man as being arrogant and definitely conceited. Not wanting to be in a public setting with this man, she wanted to say no to having lunch with this man. However, she had already agreed, so she tried to put on a happy face. _This is for Jane._

"Then it's all set," she replied.

Darcy muttered stiffly, "Great."

"Too bad, Mr. Darcy. You're stuck with my sparkling conversation for the next hour. I'll try to make my limited opinions as tolerable as I can," she paused, "It would be a lot easier if you weren't such a  
>stick-in-the-mud."<p>

"Well, I apologize for being a stick in the mud. I did not know that it offended you so much."

Lizzie glared at him, before muttering, "Whatever. All I can hope is that your attitude won't keep me from enjoying lunch."

Darcy was about to open his mouth to retort but quickly closed it in irritation. He was fuming, unable to reply to her sarcastic statement. She anticipated a retort - anything - from him, but all she got was silence. Smiling, she reveled in her victory.

Charles simply laughed in amazement. "You're the first girl to leave Darcy speechless. I think I like you, Lizzie Bennet."

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	2. Game On, Darcy

**A/N: Thanks again to**Strike300 **for her help on this chapter! She helped me to revamp this chapter into something magical!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_Game On, Darcy_

* * *

><p>Fortunately, to both Lizzie and Darcy's best interest, Darcy was rendered unable to attend their lunch rendezvous because of a meeting with another client. With a slight frown, he had excused himself without any acknowledgment to Lizzie or Jane. He simply bid goodbye to his friend and stalked off down the parking lot, which she assumed led to his car. Lizzie couldn't help but think that his meeting with clientele was made up impromptu after Charles offered a lunch date with her and Jane.<p>

However, despite Darcy's stiff and aloof stance, Charles was the exuberant and outgoing person Lizzie deemed him to be. He apologized for Darcy's behavior, stating that he was always like that around strangers because he was a tad shy.

_Shy? Pft. I'm pretty sure it's because he thinks he's above students and Registration Specialists!_ Lizzie thought. _I guess that Charlie has to be complimentary to his dull personality because he is his friend._

They had been seated in the restaurant Darcy and Charles originally planned to go. Though it was a bit on the high end for pricing, Charles insisted that he pay for their food.

"So, Lizzie, what are you doing right now? Are you a full-time receptionist for the hospital?" Charlie asked earnestly.

Lizzie, who had been busy admiring the intricate designs on the wall, had to be nudged by Jane when she didn't respond to his question.

"Whu..oh, what I am doing right now?" Lizzie asked, to which Charlie nodded.

"Oh, I'm not a full-time receptionist. I'm a student at NYU."

"Really?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, contrary to what your friend, Mr. Darcy, thinks, I am not simply someone who works at Registration in a hospital." This sparked Jane to raise her eyebrow while Charles instantly flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I didn't know that you were listening. Darcy is..." Charles trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"I know," Lizzie muttered under her breath. "He is quite the character."

"Lizzie!" Jane chided sharply.

"Sorry Jane." Lizzie smiled at her sister before replying directly to Charlie's question. "I'm majoring in Biology with a minor in Molecular Biology. I'm in my 4th year."

"Impressive," Charlie whistled. "Are you going to get your masters after?"

Lizzie's smile wavered slightly before she answered, confidently, "No, I tried out for med."

"A doctor!" Charlie beamed, though his eyes were focused on Jane. Catching his gaze, she immediately blushed.

"You, Charlie? I know that you are a MBA student. Where did you do your undergrad?" Lizzie asked.

"I did it at Oxford. I'm originally from London."

"We know," Jane unintentionally whispered, before flushing immediately when she realized that she had been heard. Charlie laughed slightly, his eyes twinkling with merriment. When Jane and his eyes met, it seemed as if they were in a different world. Basking in each other's company. Lizzie noticed the instant attraction the two strangers had. Realizing that maybe they would want some alone time, she excused herself to the restroom.

Once she reached the restroom, she whipped out her smart phone, punching in the familiar digits. After she heard a couple of rings, she was bombarded by a slightly breathy, "Hello?"

Lizzie let out a laugh, "Mrs. Lucas? Are you alright?" Lizzie smiled instantly, as she thought of the warm woman who was the wife and secretary to the chief of surgery at the hospital, Dr. Lucas.

"Lizzie!" Mrs. Lucas smiled as she heard her daughter's best friend. "Are you on your lunch break now?"

"Yeah, I am. You know, you should be too," Lizzie slightly chided the warm, exuberant woman.

"I will be, but I have a question to ask you. Did Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy come by the front desk?"

"They didn't come by the front desk, but I did meet them in the elevator. I told them that Dr. Lucas was in surgery and that they had to reschedule. However, their assistant told them after I did. So, hopefully it will all work out."

Mrs. Lucas sighed as she whispered, "I hope so."

Trying to divert from uncomfortable conversation, Lizzie started, "Mrs. Lucas. How is Charlotte doing? I haven't spoken to her in such a long time, and I tried calling her so many times."

She heard her sigh, "Honestly, I think that girl of mine is working herself too hard at her new job and school. She just doesn't know that too much is bad. She needs to learn how to have a break."

Hearing Mrs. Lucas' concerns over her daughter, Lizzie found the urge to comfort the woman. "Don't worry, Dr. Lucas. I think I may stop by her apartment after work today. Maybe have a girl's night out."

She heard her let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Lizzie. I'll let you enjoy your lunch, instead of making you hear this old woman's worries."

Lizzie laughed, "Don't worry, Mrs. Lucas. You have a good lunch, and I hope to see you soon."

After they exchanged farewells on the phone, Lizzie left the restroom to go back to her seat. However, once she was in view of her seat, she noticed a strange man sitting next to Charlie.

By the stiff stance of the man's back, it didn't take long for her to conclude that it was Darcy. Wasn't he the one who insisted he had to leave because he had a client waiting for him at his office? As she walked closer, she was able to hear snippets of the conversation. She also thought it odd when she noticed that her sister was missing from the table. Curious, she tried to listen to the men's conversation.

"She's pre-med? And she heard me saying...those things about her?" Darcy whispered, in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. Wow, Will, I think this might be the first time that you feel a bit repentant about what you say," Charlie let out a belly laugh.

She didn't hear a coherent response other than a grunt. Smirking, she made herself present in front of the men. "Charlie, where's my sister?"

When she stepped in front of the men, she was able to see Darcy's expression. With his surprised look and his then scowling face, she realized that he hadn't been expecting to see her.

He looked at Charlie, scowling, "I thought you said she left!"

Charlie replied, smirking, "I just said she left. For the restroom."

"You didn't mention..." Darcy trailed off when he realized that Lizzie was watching their exchange, amused.

"So, Charlie, where's my sister?" Lizzie asked once again, trying not to feel intimidated by Darcy's hot gaze.

"Oh! She said that she had to go back to work, and told me to tell you that she'd call you later," Charlie said smiling, as if he was hiding something.

Lizzie couldn't help but think her leaving them alone ended up well for the both of them. She would have to call Jane as soon as she could to get the details of their next probable date. At that moment, her phone vibrated. She looked down in her hands and saw that her sister texted her.

_Sorry Lizzie! Had an emergency at work! I'll make it up to you, later! _

"Thanks, Charlie." Lizzie smiled, as she looked up from her phone. Looking back at Darcy, she saw that his back was straight. The top button of his crisp red shirt was unbuttoned and his black tie slightly loosened.

"What's this, Darcy? Trying to let loose?" Lizzie sat, pointing at the objects of her gaze.

Darcy looked surprised that she was speaking to him, when he tried to figure out what she was insinuating.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Your shirt? Your tie?"

Darcy looked down and his eyes flickered with recognition. "Oh, it was too hot outside."

Lizzie raised her eyebrow, "In November?" In response to Lizzie's incredulous question, Charlie chuckled. Darcy simply flushed and looked chagrined.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Darcy? Did your meeting with your client go pretty well? A bit too well?" she added at his disheveled hair.

Charlie snickered, while his friend was left scowling at her insinuation. "Do you think that I left because I had a date with a woman in my office? Do you really think that I am that unprofessional?"

Lizzie shrugged, passing it off nonchalantly, "I don't know. Are you?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed, "Am I what?"

Smirking, she thanked Charlie for lunch, but insisted that she had to go back to work. Looking back at Darcy, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief, "I don't know. But I do think you have some explaining to do to your friend for blowing him off for some lady."

Darcy attempted to hold back a growl, "I did not have a date with a client!" He nearly shouted, causing a few glances at his way.

Lizzie shrugged once again. "Alright, not a client. A secretary then?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Why not a secretary? Too inferior for you? We already know how you feel about secretaries," Lizzie remarked, clicking her tongue.

Darcy flushed again, but immediately recomposed himself, "Maybe you should watch your tongue and not mess in private matters. I don't work that unprofessionally in my office. But I believe that you don't understand what professionalism is. I am pretty sure that is what is required of a Registration specialist, or even a doctor, is it not? I sincerely hope you learn these skills soon, Ms. Bennet."

Lizzie looked up at him, astonished at his reply. She was about to retort with rather ugly language, but bit back her tongue. "I assure you Mr. Darcy, I absolutely have the right skills to be a Registration Specialist and a doctor! But you shouldn't be talking, Mr. Darcy. This is coming from the lawyer who is adamant about winning his cases, despite the frivolity of them."

By now, more glances were being shot in their direction. Charlie looked between the two and whispered, "Lizzie, Will. Maybe you should..."

Completely disregarding what Charlie said, Will continued, "Just wait and see Ms. Bennet. I will win this case dealing with Bingley's sister and prove to you that it is not frivolous!"

Lizzie scowled, narrowing her eyes, "Well let's see about that!"

Will let out a hand for her to shake, "How about a bet? Whoever wins has to admit they were wrong and has to give the loser whatever they want."

Both Charlie and Lizzie looked astonished at his complete reversal of attitude. Charlie was surprised because it was so out of character for Darcy to be betting with a complete stranger. Lizzie was surprised of his complete arrogance and that he would bet on a hopeless thing such as this case, thinking that he would win.

Accepting the challenge, she shook his hand. Instantly, a spark was ignited by the closeness of his touch. Surprised, she glanced down at his clear hazel eyes, which were now a brilliant green. He must have felt something too, because his eyes were mirroring her expression.

Dismissing the touch, Darcy quickly released his hands, finishing with a cold stare.

"Goodbye, Charlie, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie replied, her eyes glistening with such hard determination that Darcy couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"Oh, and Darcy?" Darcy looked back at Lizzie, who was nearing the exit.

She beamed, winking at him, "Game on."

Startled by her gaze, he realized that he had never been both so charmed and irritated by a fine pair of eyes. And he wasn't so sure if he liked this feeling or if he should take more caution when dealing with this Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	3. I Didn't Know

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to let everyone know that my betas and I edited the first two chapters, so they sound smoother and better than before. Therefore, I encourage you to check them out before you read this chapter. A big thanks goes to my betas **prevail upon me **and **Tina95** for their amazing work with the previous chapters and this one. I would also like to thank **angelique444** for her advice concerning this chapter. Please enjoy the chapter! **

**UPDATE: Thanks goes again to my new beta **Strike300** for her miracle work! My other betas have had to leave due to real life, and I am forever grateful for her help. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_I Didn't Know_

* * *

><p>Absentmindedly, Lizzie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she opened the door to the apartment she shared with her sister. She would have noticed the hustle behind the door if it had not been for her vibrating phone. Taking out her phone from her pocket, she noticed that it was a text from Charlotte.<p>

Smiling in relief that Charlotte was indeed alive, she read the reply to the text she had sent a couple of days ago. However, once she did, she frowned of the brevity of it.

_Hey. Doing fine. Busy with this and that. Should totally do a girl's night out. Let me tell you when._

Lizzie let out a sigh before replying a brief statement that would rival Charlotte's.

_Sure._

Once she was in the doorway of her apartment, she finally noticed the hustle and bustle that had been happening for the past two hours or so. Everywhere she looked, dresses covered the living room floor.

Laughing to herself, Lizzie muttered gleefully, "Guess I'm alone tonight." With a wide grin, she added, "Again."

Jane must have heard the rustling and the hushed whisper when she poked her head out of their kitchen, "Oh Lizzie, you're home! I thought you were going to stay at the library and study a little bit more after you called me."

Lizzie shrugged, dropping her book bags and purse onto the maroon leather loveseat they somehow had managed to purchase for a rather great deal. "Didn't want to rack my brains more on a Friday night. So," Lizzie started, with a twinkle in her eyes, "where are you going tonight? This has to be what – the fifth date since you met Charles?"

"Very funny, no – it's the fourth," Jane remarked, to which she got a laugh in reply.

"It's still a lot anyways. Fourth one? You met him last week! You must be glad I introduced you to him, huh?" Lizzie asked cheekily.

"Mmhmm," Jane nodded as she tried to survey the room, hoping to find a dress that stood out from the rest.

"How is it going? Finding the perfect dress?" Lizzie asked, even though the answer was evident.

Jane sighed, shoulders slumping as she looked at the matching maroon clock on their wall. "I have been at this for two hours, and I still can't choose which to wear."

"Well," Lizzie said, staring down at the clothes displayed over the tiled floor, "Where is Charles taking you?"

Jane looked up, blushing as she mumbled, "A restaurant, followed by seeing the Statue of Liberty."

Her eyebrows raised, Lizzie couldn't help but feel a bit astonished. "The Statue of Liberty? Doesn't he know that we have seen that monument at least five hu—"

"He rented it out for the night," Jane muttered, hiding her face behind her beautiful, luscious blonde hair.

Lizzie gaped at her sister incredulously. "What?"

Blushing furiously, her sister sat down on the couch beside her. Glancing outside at the beautiful scenery bestowed in front of them by their gorgeous balcony view, Jane remarked, "I know, you should have seen me when he told me that over the phone. All I could muster out was an 'okay.'"

"Wow. How exactly can you rent out the Statue of Liberty?"

"He rented the boating areas around it so no one can come and see the Statue of Liberty tonight, except us."

"Wow."

"I know."

"..._Wow. _If I had known the man took you on dates like that, maybe I should not have thrown him your way._"_

"Lizzie," Jane chided her sister, but there was a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I know, I know, but you have to admit – 'Wow' pretty much covers this date."

Jane smiled at her sister's flabbergasted expression. "I know, Lizzie. But can you at least help me pick out a dress for 'a night out on Liberty.' That's what Charlie called it."

"Charlie, huh? What happened to your insistence on calling him Charles until the relationship flourished a bit?" Lizzie smiled cheekily at her sister.

Jane blushed scarlet, this time her ears matching her cheeks. Lizzie smiled, knowing that when her ears turned red, she was fully embarrassed. "Charlie told me to. He said he loves the way I say, 'Charlie.'"

Lizzie bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter, as she knew that Charles would not insinuate anything by his statement. He was only being honest and a sweet romantic; that was perfect to match Jane's temperament. Instead, Lizzie's slight giggle was the only reply she gave her sister, before insisting, "The light blue dress. It brings out the light blue in your eyes."

Jane giggled, recovering from her full state of embarrassment, "I thought the dark blue dress brought out the dark blue in my eyes."

Lizzie nodded, her face for a moment completely serious before breaking out into laughter. "Well, your eyes have specks of all shades of blue, so any blue dress will compliment your beauty. But no dress will be able to outdo your beauty, Jane."

Completely undone by her sister's flattery and heartfelt compliment, she rushed over to embrace her little sister. Lizzie was not surprised by this unexpected show of affection, for Jane was a very soft individual. Jane was the first one to break it off, before replying, "You know, I was thinking because Charlie is doing all of this for me, I need to do something for him in return."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her sister's insinuation. "And what are you proposing of doing?"

"How about inviting him, his sisters and Will over here to dinner and some games?"

"His sisters?" Lizzie asked, as she contemplated on how to let down her sister's suggestion lightly.

"Yeah, you heard of Caroline? He also has another sister who's married, so I suppose I could invite her husband too," Jane trailed off, her mind undergoing several plans for this dinner.

"Jane, I don't think..." Lizzie started, but once she saw her sister's hopeful gaze directed at her, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Instead, another thought popped into her mind. "Wait, you're going to invite Darcy?"

"Lizzie," Jane scolded her sister at her disapproval of her question. "You should call him Will."

Raising her eyebrow, Lizzie spoke with question in her tone. "I didn't know you were friends with him?"

"I'm not," Jane started defensively. "He came with us to lunch on Monday."

"Wow," Lizzie whistled, "he sure knows how to crash a party."

Jane shook her head. "No, it wasn't like that. Charlie actually invited him to join us. I would have invited you too, but I knew you had a class then."

"Thank heavens you saved me from that disaster waiting to happen," Lizzie muttered, but it did not escape Jane's hearing. Upon seeing her sister's look of disapproval, Lizzie raised her hands up in defense. "I'm only stating the truth. He is such an arrogant jerk that I know if I had been there, your date would not have ended well."

"Lizzie," Jane scolded.

"You know what he said, Jane. He thinks receptionists are below him. And he insulted my intelligence and skills and said that I was unfit to become a doctor!"

"I know – that was wrong of him to say so. But Charlie was saying that he said that because he felt awkward and shy. You just need to give him a chance."

"I don't think so. You like everyone, anyway. He...he just makes me so mad!"

"Lizzie," Jane began, her eyes slightly narrowing, "Charlie was talking to me about the bet. And I'm worried."

"What's got your head in a spin?" Lizzie chuckled, but stopped when she saw her sister's serious expression.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? Charlie even told me that it was very unlike Will to bet like this, especially with someone he just met."

"Well, I guess Darcy couldn't give up the chance to defend himself. I just wanted to get something out of it when he admits that he was wrong."

"I know, but do you realize the gravity of the situation if this does go to court?"

"What do you mean?" Lizzie was startled by her sister's insinuation.

About to start to explain, she was cut short by the doorbell. "Oh my God, it's time! Just tell Charlie I'll be out in five minutes. I'll tell you later, but can you help me clean this mess up?"

Lizzie nodded, managing to only say, "Sure." Dumbfounded by her sister's statement, she started to pick up the clothes before going to answer the door.

After bidding her sister and Charles farewell and witnessing the awkward exchange between the two, Lizzie settled down in front of the television with the spaghetti and meatballs Jane made for her. She was about to turn the CW network on to watch reruns of whatever show was on today when she heard the phone ring.

She stood up and rushed to the phone charger where the black cordless phone was resting. Cringing at the caller display, she reluctantly answered it with a hesitant, "Hello." She waited for the screeching that would no doubt make its appearance.

"Elizabeth Bennet!" the high pitched voice squealed, as Lizzie held the phone a few inches away from her ear.

"Yes, mama," Lizzie drawled on, as she sat down again to turn on the television to the CW network. "Oh, it's a new _Smallville_ episode," she muttered to herself. She pressed record, so that Jane could watch it later.

"Are you mumbling, Elizabeth? You know how I hate mumbling," Fanny Bennet reprimanded her second daughter.

"No, mama," Lizzie replied, rolling her eyes. Even though Jane understood that Lizzie and their mother had their differences, she would never able to understand how it felt to be on Lizzie's end of the stick. Always being reprimanded and put down by her own mother. However, Lizzie learned to deal it with acceptance and listened to her mother's every whim.

"Where's Jane? Why haven't you two been home lately? We are desperately missing you both, Lizzie!"

"Mama, you know that we are busy with school and work. That's why we moved to a place closer to campus."

"Well, that doesn't excuse you from visiting your parents every now and then. This behaviour I can expect from you, but from dear Jane? Where is she anyways?" Fanny demanded.

"She's out on a date," Lizzie replied, trying to evade the subject. Knowing her mother's obsessive nature of matchmaking in their lives, she attempted to divert her mother's attention from the matter at hand.

"Ooh, is it with that dear Charles Bingley?" Fanny squealed, which led to a successive squealing in the background. Lizzie sighed, knowing that she was on speaker at the Bennet household with the rest of her sisters listening in.

"Lizzie! Is it true? Jane's on a date with _Charles Bingley?_" Her youngest sister, Lydia, exclaimed over the phone.

"Uh..." Lizzie began, unsure of where to begin as she was interrupted by her other sister.

"Oh Lizzie! Did you know that he is the heir to the software company, Nanotech Softwares? He's a millionaire!" Kitty squealed alongside her sister.

"Yeah, but..."

She was interrupted once again by her mother's questioning tone, "Lizzie, have you been on a date lately?"

Lizzie felt her face burn with embarrassment at her mother's blunt question. She wasn't able to give her mother an answer, because Fanny continued, "Lizzie, I know what you are going to say now. That you need to focus on your education and getting into medical school. But what about my nerves, dear girl? Don't you want your mother to see you happy and settled with a nice man?"

Instantly angry, she scowled into the phone. "You mean a nice, _rich_ man, don't you Mama?"

"Lizzie, dear, you know that I only wish for the best for my daughters," her mother insisted.

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie affirmed in response, "Of course."

"Lizzie, if you are not going out tonight, come home tonight for supper. Perhaps you will be able to draw your father out of his study. I swear, that man is always in there doing one thing or another, claiming he is doing extra research and preparing lesson plans," Fanny drawled on. Lizzie understood instantly her father's behaviour. As her father's favourite and because they shared a similar mindset, she was able to understand his motivations. He always escaped to the haven in his study, away from his wife and youngest daughters' unpredictable and unmanageable behaviour. Being a scholar and English professor at NYU was an added bonus for him as it provided a valid excuse to his wife.

However, despite smiling to herself, she still had not replied to her mother's request. Unwilling to give her a positive answer, she tried to think of a reply that would satisfy both her mother and herself. As she was about to say something rather unrealistic, she heard the doorbell ring.

At that moment, the notion of saved by the bell could not be any more true for Lizzie. "Sorry Mom, someone's at the door. Tell Dad I'll call him tomorrow."

Just before she pressed the "end" button on the cordless phone, Lizzie could still hear her mother. "Wait, Lizzie!"

Welcoming the interruption with two arms wide open, she jumped off the sofa and rushed to answer the door. No matter who it was, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was grateful to them. She just didn't expect it to be who it was behind the door.

"Charlotte?"

Her friend smiled sheepishly at her, holding in front of her a Chinese takeout bag. "I have food?"

Lizzie let her in through the door, though not before asking, "What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were busy and you would tell me when you were free."

Charlotte sighed, as she took off her sneakers. She stood up straight, standing at a inch taller than her friend. "I had time, so I figured I dropped by." She looked around the living room and glanced over at the kitchen area. "Where's Jane?" she asked, her attention directed back at Lizzie.

Lizzie motioned for her to come into the living room. "She's out on a date."

"Wow," Charlotte whistled in admiration. "She sure knows how to keep herself busy. Seems like whenever I talk to you or her, she's out with someone."

Lizzie simply smiled, but didn't necessarily like the tone of her insinuation. She knew that Charlotte didn't mean it in a way to insult Jane, but as a tease. It still didn't help her to feel less uncomfortable with the statement. "Yeah, I guess. But that's rich coming from someone who hasn't been here or talking to us in over a month."

Charlotte's brown eyes dulled as she began, "Lizzie, I know that I have been off the radar."

"That's an understatement," Lizzie muttered.

Looking at Lizzie and realizing the disapproval on her face, Charlotte sighed, taking a seat beside Lizzie on the loveseat. She glanced up at the picture mounted on the wall, one of her and Lizzie when they were at Lizzie's high school graduation. "It's just...things have been hard."

Lizzie looked up at her friend, raising her eyebrow, "Hard? I'm pretty sure whatever you are going through is exactly what we are going through. Doesn't excuse you from letting us know if you are alive!"

"I understand, Lizzie. But I don't think you understand my situation," Charlotte let out a deep sigh. "It's been difficult. Money-wise. Rent has gone through the roof, and it's been hard for me to keep up with it and all the other bills."

Lizzie's eyes widened in surprise, and she swallowed the lump that began in her throat.

Charlotte continued, "And school's been hard too. They got us working on this new portfolio, and it's really gotten me in the works."

"Charlotte, you know that if you were thinking of bunking with anyone, that Jane and I still have a spare bedroom. You don't need to go through these troubles," Lizzie insisted, but trailed off noticing Charlotte's head shake.

"Thanks, Lizzie. But, I think that I need a break from everything. From school. I was thinking of taking a year off, starting the beginning of the next semester."

"But," Lizzie's eyes flared in determination and shock, "You only have a semester left before you are done with your course. Why would you take a break now? You love Interactive Telecommunications."

Charlotte tried to give her a genuine smile, but stopped when she realize it was not working. She sighed. "I don't know, Lizzie. I just need a break."

Lizzie was about to interject once again, until she realized Charlotte continued to talk. She saw her friend tracing the patterns on the pillow in her lap, presently. "And it's been rather tough at home as well. Especially with Dad."

"Dad? What's wrong with Dr. Lucas?" Truly surprised by her statement, Lizzie leaned forward to listen better to her friend's explanation.

"He didn't want to worry you, but supposedly the case with that model, Caroline Bingley, was serious. If it goes to court, it could ruin his reputation. And because he's only been there for less than a year, it would be way worse. He understood that you thought it was a hopeless case, but Will Darcy is the lawyer. And Will Darcy is the best out there," Charlotte said.

Lizzie felt her mouth go dry and her head hurt a tad bit. She nodded, allowing Charlotte to continue, unsure of what to say.

"Did you know that he's from England and ranked top of his class at Oxford? He'll have no problem prosecuting the case, saying that it was negligence on Dad's part. Because Caroline's a model, Mr. Darcy could say that it could affect her career and sue the hospital and Dad. When Dad heard that he took the case, he realized that he had a lot to worry about."

"I didn't know," Lizzie finally let out, after a few minutes of silence and contemplation. Finally understanding the gravity of the situation, she understood the implications of what her bet had on the people around here. She didn't know the exact details of the case, but if it was affecting Dr. Lucas this much, then it had to be a serious case. _Negligence? That definitely had to be bad._ It was affecting her friend and her father deeply. Lizzie hated seeing the people she loved hurt or in pain, so when she realized that it may have been her pushing Darcy on the case the cause of the possible trouble, she felt remorse and guilt.

Charlotte, mistaking Lizzie's reply as an innocent answer, maintained that, "You didn't know, Lizzie."

"I'm sorry," Lizzie let out a hushed whisper.

Charlotte gave her a sad smile, insisting that she did not know, once again. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Charlotte gasped slightly. "Oh my God, look at the time. I have to go meet my partner to work on our portfolio."

Lizzie stood up, as she mirrored Charlotte's actions. "But you just got here."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. But I truly have to go. I only stopped by because I had a couple of minutes to spare, and I thought you deserved an explanation." Charlotte gave Lizzie a tight embrace, before slipping on her sneakers. She leaned down to tie the laces and finally stood up. Lizzie glanced back at the table in the living room to find the takeout still there.

"Your takeout?"

Charlotte raised her hand in response. "Keep it – next time, when we do a girls' night out, I'll let you buy the food, okay?"

Lizzie nodded and let out a smile, as she joked, "Hopefully, we'll be able to freak out the delivery guy with our crazy makeovers."

"And make him run and scream like a girl," Charlotte smiled.

Lizzie let out a laugh and felt something missing. Realizing that she missed times like these with her best friend, she promised, "Everything will be alright, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled at her friend's determination and simply bid her farewell. She also promised to send her a text to let her know when to plan their girls' night out. Once Charlotte was gone, Lizzie closed the door behind and stood there, staring out the balcony view from her door. She glanced at the beautiful night sky, with the city lights accompanying them as artificial star lights.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself, as she let the situation sink in. She walked towards the couch and slumped. Agreeing to that bet was, to her defense, done on a whim. If she had thought the bet through, she would have realized the true implications of such a case and what it could do to Dr. Lucas' and the hospital's reputations.

She had been so blind by her need to prove Darcy wrong that she didn't realize that her desire to one-him up was going to hurt other people in the process. The only solution she could think of was to confront Darcy and call the bet off, by forfeiting herself.

If only that was as easy as it sounded.

* * *

><p>"Why exactly am I here, Charlie?" Darcy muttered, fixing the collar of his lavender shirt. He was wearing a matching darker purple tie and black slacks. He tried to fix his unruly brown hair but to no avail, so he decided to keep it as it was.<p>

Beside him, Charlie stood, holding a bouquet of roses. He wore a blue-collared shirt without a tie. His reddish hair was kept in its usual state, uncombed as well. After he pushed the button for the intercom, he looked at his friend in dismay. "You know why you are here, Will. Jane invited you, and you promised me that you would come."

They stood outside of Jane and Lizzie's apartment the following Sunday, after agreeing to Jane's gracious dinner invitation given to him on Friday night. Even though the invitation was extended to the sisters as well, Caroline and Louisa decided to arrive later than the boys in order to wait for some news from the modeling agency.

"Besides, Jane said that Lizzie would be there, so you could have some company," Charlie continued, with a sparkle in his eye.

"Elizabeth?" Will wasn't exactly surprised to hear her attendance there, but it still didn't cause a weird sensation in his stomach.

"Yeah," Charlie muttered before he realized that Jane was telling them to come up through the intercom.

As they walked through the hallway and to the apartment, Charlie suddenly asked, "What was that about? The bet between you and Lizzie?"

Darcy let out a sigh, as he realized that it was going to be sooner or later before his friend asked him about that. "What about it?"

"I was just shocked that you would call a bet on something with someone you only met a couple of hours before."

Darcy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Honestly, though, what was that about? You never take risks like that."

"Like I said, I don't know." If he was honest to himself, he truly did not know what possessed him to do something like that. He would hate to claim it being the striking, fierce stance in her eyes that caused him to do that.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the apartment and ringing the doorbell. Charlie was about to retort, when Jane opened the door.

"You're here!" Jane exclaimed as she hugged Charlie and smiled at Darcy. She motioned for them to come in.

"Dinner will be done in about an hour, so for now, just make yourself comfy," Jane stated, smiling at Charlie. She thanked him for the roses, complimenting their beauty.

"Not as beautiful as you," Charlie whispered, to which Jane blushed. Having caught this intimate interaction, Will felt embarrassed and tried to divert his attention elsewhere.

That was when he noticed Lizzie walk out from the kitchen. He noticed that she was not wearing a fancy dress like her sister, but instead opted for a casual fitted white sweater and jeans. Her hair was let out and was wet, as though she just jumped out of the shower.

Once she noticed him, she let her stare linger a little while longer, before glaring at him and looking away. _Conceited jerk-face!_

Darcy felt compelled by her stare, but looked away, chiding himself for staring at her in the first place. He wasn't able to stop staring at her in that form-fitting sweater. When he realized that it was just both of them alone for Jane and Charlie had relocated to the kitchen, he looked down at the floor.

There was a moment of awkwardness before Lizzie muttered, "Hello."

Startled, Darcy replied, "Hello."

Lizzie suddenly looked nervous, and Darcy was unable to pinpoint the reason behind it. She suddenly said, "I need to talk to you."

He looked confused. "Excuse me?"

She motioned him to follow her. He looked at her as though she was crazy, but when he realized she was perfectly serious. Reluctantly, he stood up to follow her into a hallway. When she stood in front of what seemed like a bedroom, he raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes at his expression, "To give us privacy," she explained, before walking into her room.

He stepped into her room hesitantly. Before giving him the chance to look around the room, she began, "I need you to call off the bet."

Darcy looked down at her as though she spoke gibberish, "Excuse me?"

Lizzie's eyes were stern and her lips pressed into a firm line. "I realized that I was stupid in accepting the bet, and I need you to call it off."

"Why?"

"Because I realized that it was going to hurt other people."

"Well, that's stupid," he replied bluntly.

Lizzie raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"It's just that, you're not exactly giving me a strong reason to call it off. Are you afraid of being wrong?"

"No!" Lizzie exclaimed. Noticing Darcy's shocked expression, she softened her tone. "No, it's just that I realized the gravity of the situation. Dr. Lucas is a family friend, and he will hurt by this. If the case goes to court, then his reputation and the hospital's will be ruined. And I can't be responsible for that. It was extremely unprofessional, and I was caught in the heat of the moment. I didn't even think of the consequences at that time."

Darcy was quiet for a while. Noticing, from her declaration, the struggle and anguish she was enduring as a result of this bet, he spoke quietly, "I didn't know."

Lizzie's lips formed a firm, tight line as she confessed, "Neither did I, until my friend opened my eyes to the situation."

Darcy seemed to understand, contemplating his answer. "I'll see what I can do about this case. And yes," he said, "I'll call off this bet. I understand."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She honestly didn't expect for it to go this easy in dissuading Darcy from continuing the bet. She smiled and thanked him, thinking that perhaps there was some redeeming qualities about this man. She noticed, however, he seemed to be looking around the room closely. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious. She was so intent on getting him to call off the bet, that she didn't realize that they were in her room.

She narrowed her eyes when she heard him click his tongue. "What?" she snarled at him.

Taken aback by her outburst, he stared at her. "How long have you lived here?"

Surprised by the question, she answered hesitantly, "A couple of years. We moved here halfway through second year."

He nodded, as he let his eyes glance around the room. "How quaint," he muttered, more to himself than to her. _Interesting._

She narrowed her eyes when she heard him add, "And small."

_Scratch that thought. There were no redeeming qualities about this man._ _He was still the same pompous, arrogant jerk who thought everyone was below him and who thought he was better than everyone else._

"Ok," she replied, not knowing how else to reply without letting her caustic tongue loose. She bit her lip, knowing that she promised Jane that she would behave.

He looked at her and said bluntly, "You had a shower."

She touched the ends of her hair that curled at her shoulders and replied, "Yeah, so?"

Feeling that her wet and unkempt hair was unsuitable in front of company and guests, he told her bluntly of what he thought of it. "Don't you think it would be polite to dry your hair before guests arrive?" he asked, with a slight disapproval in his tone.

She bit back a nasty retort, but couldn't hold it in any longer. She was about to open her mouth and give him a sense of what she thought of his advice when they heard the doorbell ring.

Will's eyes widened and Lizzie was puzzled when she heard him mutter, "Oh great, she's here."

Lizzie was about to ask him who _she _was when she heard, "Oh Jane dear, how wonderful it is to see you again!"

That was when she understood that she was going to meet the infamous Caroline Bingley.

"Great," she muttered to herself, before pushing Darcy out of her room to go greet the guests. She mentally prepared herself for the disastrous evening that was simply waiting to happen.

"At least there'll be Jane's strawberry pecan cake."

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ**** 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	4. Definitely Crazy

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to let everyone know that the first chapter is slightly different - the events are slightly altered, so I recommend you check that chapter one before you read this chapter. A big thanks goes to my betas **prevail upon me **and **Tina95** for their amazing work.**** Please enjoy the chapter!**

**UPDATE: Thanks goes to my new beta **Strike300_. _**She has been very good in helping me, and she gets the edits done so quickly. I really do appreciate her help and advice!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

_Definitely Crazy_

* * *

><p>Never before had she witnessed such a blatant display of fake affection as when she met the famous Caroline. Lizzie was not at all shocked by the reputation that preceded Caroline because she had acted in the exact way that Lizzie had expected. Condescending and rude and just phony. Lizzie narrowed her eyes as she characterized Caroline in her mind. She despised inauthentic people, and she had a feeling that she was not going to like Caroline. However, she tried to hold in her snarky remarks for Jane.<p>

Jane was constantly mouthing her sister an apology and Lizzie could not help but feel guilty for even thinking of leaving her sister in the clutches of the lioness known as Caroline Bingley. Lizzie must have heard Caroline mention her accident five times in the twenty minutes she had been there. And her stitches were in a place that could easily be airbrushed or be hidden with makeup. The stitches on her right forearm were barely noticeable, unless you were looking for it. Darcy was pulled into the situation when Caroline remarked that it was so kind of him to take on the case. He, however, looked at Lizzie and replied that he only took on the case as they were family friends. Lizzie could only hope that he was true to his word of what he promised earlier.

Once everyone was settled within Jane and Lizzie's petite apartment, Jane was able to escape the tension that was already forming in the air by excusing herself to tend to the dinner. "Dinner should be done in about twenty minutes. I'll go check on it right now." Jane looked up and caught Charlie's attention. "Would you like to help me, Charlie?"

Charlie beamed at his girlfriend, declaring, "Sure, I'd love to."

Lizzie smiled at him while Will's scowl and Caroline's eye-roll did not go unnoticed by her.

"Jeff?" Louisa's rather lazy husband merely looked up from his slouching position on the loveseat. Jane smiled, "Would you like something to drink?"

Jeff grunted, "Some beer would do."

"Everybody else?"

Everyone had declined. Nodding, Jane went into the kitchen with Charlie following her. Louisa rolled her eyes while leaning back into the sofa with her Blackberry in hand. Caroline followed Darcy's gaze which fell onto Lizzie. Uneasy, Lizzie kept glancing between at the clock and at the television, unsure of what to do or say. It took every ounce of willpower Lizzie had not to hide in her room.

Caroline, to everyone's surprise, was the first to speak. "So, you are Eliza?"

Confused, Lizzie looked around and when she realized that she was being addressed to, she pointed to herself in question. "Me?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline replied, "Yes."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows at Caroline's indignant tone, replying with such a tone that would rival hers. "It's not Eliza. It's Lizzie."

Caroline spat out, "Whatever."

Lizzie glanced out of the corner of her eye at the remaining guests. Louisa remained unaffected by the conversation, while Darcy sat back, staring at Lizzie. His compelling stare did not waver even though Lizzie was now directly staring at him as well. Miffed, Lizzie turned her attention back to Caroline, confused and rather creeped out by Darcy's insistent stare.

"So, I hear that you are a student at the NYU," Caroline spoke, as soon as she too noticed Darcy's gaze at Lizzie. Wanting to move his attention to somewhere other than _her_, Caroline said, with a slight condescending tone, "I hear that is so time-consuming. I personally did not attend college, because I got a modeling contract straight out of high school."

Lizzie forced a smile, while Jeff snorted in his sleep. She glanced at his figure but took a double take, wondering at just how quickly he had fallen asleep.

"That's great, Caroline. I know that you are a model, from the umpteenth time you told us of your accident and how you were grateful that they didn't stop your contract. I'm surprised that they didn't, given how _barely_ noticeable it is," Lizzie replied, annoyed.

Caroline let out an inaudible gasp, while Darcy leaned back in his seat in the sofa chair. He had never seen a woman like Lizzie, especially someone who actually talked back to Caroline. Feeling a newfound admiration and unrecognizable feeling stirring in his stomach, he excused himself. He also wanted to avoid smiling in front of Caroline at her shocked reaction. _Just who was this woman?_ he thought, unable to understand the feelings. _What was he going to do?_ After little thought, he coped in a way he only knew how to do: throw himself into his work. He placed a call to his secretary, wanting to go over the notes for the case he had to defend in court tomorrow.

Lizzie let out a sigh of disbelief as she watched Darcy leave the living room to the privacy of the dining room, to do what she assumed was to make a business call. A call at a time when he was a guest? Lizzie felt this was consistent with his usual haughtiness, but was still disgusted by it. _Typical._

Caroline finally took notice of the apartment, looking around disdainfully and leaned over to whisper in her sister's ear. Both of them started to laugh, as Caroline pointed to something in the living room. After, Caroline narrowed her eyes at Lizzie and spoke to her rather loudly, "What, my dear Eliza, do you want to do with your degree? What was it again?"

Lizzie noticed Jeff's steady snoring slightly stutter and Louisa's eyes peer over her Blackberry - in curiosity to the answer to her question, she thought. She could see Darcy's back and when Caroline had asked that question, his phone stayed still in his hand, pressed against his ear, and his back was straight and firm.

Unsure of what to make of these responses, Lizzie simply replied, "I'm majoring in Biological Sciences, minoring in Molecular."

Louisa was surprised, signalled by her raised eyebrows while Jeff's snoring went back to being steady. "My, my, that's definitely an undertaking, Eliza. What exactly was it that your parents do again?"

Charlie had interrupted when he came to give Jeff his beer who was still sleeping. He shrugged as he placed it on the coffee table and left to help Jane. No one really noticed him until he left the room.

In response to Caroline's question, Lizzie narrowed her eyes and tried very hard to hold back her nasty remark that was just about to roll of her tongue, but she was saved by Darcy's arrival. Or so she thought. He muttered, "I had to take a business call."

"Oh, Will, you work so hard. You must take a break once in a while," Caroline tried to purr, but came across as a sad excuse with her voice squeaking at the end.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him to notice his reaction. He seemed irritated by Caroline's incessant remarks. He merely nodded. "I'm doing that right now, aren't I?"

"I have to admit that I was surprised to hear that you were a Registration Specialist though, Eliza, at the hospital where I was admitted for my accident. Didn't expect a person like _you_ to work in a hospital. I guess I'm not surprised. It is a public hospital, for the working class. How can you expect talented people to work there? All you can expect is mediocre care," Caroline spoke suddenly after a few moments of silence.

Lizzie's eyes widened as she almost choked on water she had in her hand. "Excuse me?"

Darcy also understood where Caroline was trying to take this, as he tried to halt her. "Caroline, I don't think you should..."

He was cut off by Caroline's insistent tone, "Of course I should, Will. I just wanted to know a bit more about Eliza here."

Lizzie licked her lips before replying, "And how is it that someone as high-class as you ended up at our lowly hospital? Surely you could have been transferred to another facility more deserving of your patronage." She ended on a sour but mocking note.

Aghast, she replied, "Well, I'll be. You sure have a cheeky tongue, Eliza. One of these days, I believe it will bite you in the behind."

Darcy was once again surprised, but did not show it to her. Putting on a mask of indifference, he shrugged as he checked his Blackberry once again.

Lizzie couldn't believe the nerve of Caroline and Darcy. Noticing the amount of attention Caroline was giving to Darcy, she reckoned that they would be perfect for each other. She smirked to herself, as she reveled in the pair, knowing that Darcy had some kind of annoyance towards the older Bingley sister.

"Thank you for the warning. I'll know how to handle myself when that day comes, Caroline," Lizzie replied softly and succinctly.

Caroline huffed in annoyance as she turned her attention back to Darcy. "Will, dear, have you made plans for Thanksgiving?"

Will muttered, "I don't think so."

"I know that your sister must be hard at work with school, so she would not be able to take a break. Such a hard-working girl! You must come with us, Will. We are all going on a vacation to God knows where, Charlie is picking it out," Caroline chattered on.

Lizzie tuned her ears out as she leaned forward to grab her novel from the counter and read as Darcy and Caroline's conversation turned into a bunch of nonsense. She smiled as she finally was free of Caroline's incessant questions.

She was saved though before Caroline was about to ask Lizzie something once again, when Jane announced that it was dinner.

Smiling, Lizzie stood up and grabbed her sister's arm. She whispered into her ear, "Finally. You owe me big."

Jane looked back at her sister in confusion as she led their party to the designated dining room. All Lizzie could hear was Jeff's muffled and rambling nonsense as he was awoken from his deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, Jane," Lizzie remarked to her sister. "I loved your strawberry pecan cake. It was so heavenly." She knew that she had a soft spot for dessert, and Jane outdid herself again when it came to the dessert of that evening.<p>

Charlie seconded her reply as he added, "It was absolutely marvelous. Thank you, Jane."

Jane blushed as she stood up to clear the dishes from the table. "Thank you."

Lizzie stood to help. She received Louisa and Jeff's plates, but was surprised when her eyes met a pair of blue ones. Darcy's compelling eyes looked straight at her and instantly, she felt her heart beat rapidly. She felt her chest tighten, but what really threw her off was when he insisted, "I'll do it."

In any case, she didn't want to let it bother her because she could not stand to be in his presence. He was so haughty! And yet, he was clearing the table! His inconsistent actions puzzled her exceedingly.

The entirety of the dinner had been spent, for Lizzie at least, trying to evade Darcy's stern and focused gaze and engaging in a conversation with Jane and Charlie.

Lizzie couldn't exactly comprehend him, except for thinking that Darcy was thinking of something contemptuous about her and her character. And silently revelling on it himself. In any case, she didn't let it bother her because she could not stand to be in his presence, because he was so daunting and so haughty!

The party had moved to the living room once again. Jeff had settled beside his wife and was instantly asleep, within minutes from dinner. Louisa leaned back into the sofa, lounging as her sister sat upright beside her. Charlie and Jane took the loveseat while Darcy took one of the sofas. Lizzie was opted to the other sofa, which was unfortunately in between Darcy and Caroline. So, she brought a chair from the dining room and plopped it beside her sister.

Jane raised her eyebrows at her rather awkward and weird act, to which Lizzie shrugged.

"Jane, what are you doing for the Thanksgiving weekend?" Charlie asked.

Jane looked at her sister before replying, "I don't know. Our house gets pretty crazy around then. But of course, Mama makes the best cranberry sauce. So we often indulge in good food."

"Why don't you join us for that weekend? I was thinking of surprising my sisters with a road trip. Normally, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I wanted to take advantage of the holiday. I wouldn't mind if you and your sister joined, " Charlie smiled.

Jane was shocked to have been asked something as huge as this, and so quickly into their relationship as well. Caroline and Louisa were equally if not more surprised at their brother's antics. Invite his week-old girlfriend? Preposterous! Lizzie, on the other hand, thought it was cute that he was inviting them.

Jane looked at her sister in question, to which Lizzie replied, "I don't mind, and I know our mother won't mind. But I think I'll pass - I have a thesis to work on and it's due sometime around then. But Jane, you should go."

Jane's eyes widened when she heard Charlie exclaim, "Great! Then it's all settled. I would be honoured if you would accompany us, Jane."

Jane smiled before passing a stern look at her sister. Lizzie shrugged as she looked back to the novel she was reading.

Caroline piped in, "We have one more to add to that party, Charlie. Will's joining us as well."

Charlie smiled at his best friend, "That's great! The more the merrier!"

Darcy merely nodded before directing his attention back to Lizzie, but tried this time to make it discreet. Moments passed by, before Jane insisted that they do something crazy - crazier than what she ever did before. She suggested that they...

"Dance?" Caroline asked, slightly shocked.

Lizzie laughed at Caroline's question, as she smiled at Jane's suggestion. "Sure."

Lizzie stood up as she turned on her "Dance Dance Revolution" on her Wii from the corner of their living room. The harmony of "Just Dance" poured through the speakers and livened up the room.

Charlie smiled as he asked, "Jane, would you like to dance?"

Jane chuckled as she took his hand and stood up. It took a while before they got one with the music, but once they did, they felt as though it was only the two of them together. And they were scoring rather high as well.

Lizzie laughed as she saw how happy her sister and Charlie were together. After all the guys that her sisters dated, Lizzie figured that it was time a decent guy dated her.

As she was about to stand up and dance, she was surprised when she felt a grip on her arm. She whirled around and was surprised to see that it was Darcy, standing up.

She raised her eyebrows, to which he replied, "Would you like to dance?"

Shocked was what she felt when she heard him ask those words. As soon as she recovered, she told him, offering the brightest false smile she could muster. It looked more like she was ready to bite him for even suggesting. "I don't think that this dance was designed to be danced with partners. I believe that we are competing with one another, are we not?," she replied as another dance song blasted from the television speakers.

With that, she turned on her heel and jumped in the middle of her living room, in front of the television. She started off with a few rather absurd moves, but she didn't care. She loved dancing, and she wouldn't let anyone get in the middle of it.

Darcy sat back in his chair, rather impressed by her. Caroline noticed the direction of his gaze, as she leaned over to whisper to him. "I think I know what you must be thinking. Dancing in the middle of the living room? What a joke!"

His gaze didn't waver as he muttered, "No, I don't think you know what I am thinking. I am just thinking about how compelling a pair of eyes can be, especially after some healthy competition."

Caroline was surprised that he was lay down a hint to her so evidently. "And whose eyes are these?"

"Elizabeth's," Darcy replied, his gaze still directed at Lizzie who was laughing with her sister.

"Oh," Caroline let out, as she was rather shocked by his confession. "I'm astonished." She leaned back in her seat and sulked beside her sister.

As he noticed her dance across the floor, he let out a sigh. His eyes were narrowed and his lips pursed in determination. For Darcy, cold, hard doubt about Lizzie turned to steely resolve in an instant. She was definitely crazy. But for some reason, that compelled him towards her all that much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**

that's what I am doing right now


	5. No Sugar?

**A/N: No amount of apologies could make up for the time I didn't update this fiction. I am so sorry though! I got so wrapped up with my first semester of university, and I knew it, it was December. However, I do hope to get a few more chapters in before the holidays end. So no fear, more Pride and Prejudice goodies to come. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Though, I have to admit that this chapter is a tad bit on the boring side, but hopefully everything will get kicked into action in next chapter.**

**UPDATE: I am re-posting this, after I made some changes with the help of one of my betas **Tina95**. Big thanks go to her for her stellar, awesome hard work! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

_No Sugar?_

* * *

><p>She wasn't one to admit to others when things were getting hard and when it was time for her to get help. A stubborn, independent woman, she never thought it was necessary to get help from others. Not even when it became too much for her to handle. When Lizzie was elected as president of her university's pre-med student association, she was finally able to admit to herself that she in over her head.<p>

She had to admit though, it was a refreshing experience. She was naturally a leader, or so everyone said since she was a little girl. She would always take charge and have no problem telling anyone what she thought of them. She supposed that that bluntness would cost her one day, but it hadn't yet, so she thought of it as a beneficial asset to any leadership she tackled on.

It was a hard job, but she realized that organizing the different seminars weren't difficult. It was the fundraisers – the fundraisers that had to be different from the obvious bake sale. True, university students did thrive on food, but she had to admit that it had lost its appeal ages ago. Even before she was born.

But this wasn't exactly what kept her up late on a Sunday night, when she had eight o'clock classes the next morning. She had tried to work on the report that she had to send in to the student union to approve their fundraiser idea. She was proofreading a hard copy by hand, when her sister had stepped out of her room at three in the morning to grab a cup of water. Jane was surprised to see Lizzie hunched over in her seat on the kitchen table, her papers sprawled over the table.

"Lizzie?"

Startled, Lizzie let out a slight gasp when she knocked over her glass of milk onto the table. Her eyes widened before she realized what was happening. Or what had already happened. The milk had travelled on a perfect trail towards her notes and had wet the papers she had spent the past few hours on.

She let out a choked cry, as she rushed to grab paper towels to dry the milk. Jane realized what had happened and rushed to help her.

Once the drama had finally settled down, they both sat down at the table just staring at the now crinkled, milk stained papers.

"Well, there goes my hard work down the drain," Lizzie muttered before inspecting the papers to see if anything of them were legible and readable.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie," Jane repeated for the third time since she realized it was her fault that she scared her sister. Lizzie looked at her sister's blue eyes and saw how earnestly apologetic she was. Lizzie let out a slight laugh before reaching over to hug her sister in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Jane. I could never get mad at you. I couldn't even if I tried."

Jane let out a quiet laugh, before asking in all seriousness, "What were you working on? The fundraiser?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I was working on the report. Don't worry though. I didn't get far on the edits. There wasn't much to edit though, so I should be able to go over it tomorrow during lunch before I have to send it to them at four."

"Lizzie," Jane started.

Lizzie raked her fingers through her messy and curly brown hair before mumbling, "Hmm?"

"You've been working really hard these past few weeks."

"I know, but you know, someone's got to do it right?"

"Lizzie…"

"I know, Jane. But I have already made the commitment, and when I make a commitment, you know how I get."

"Which is why I'm worried about you and your health and well…your mental state."

Lizzie moved her attention from her paper to her sister. She raised an eyebrow, letting out a laugh. "Are you worried that I'll go crazy? You know I already am. You don't have to worry about that."

"Lizzie, you know I'm not talking about that. And I'm not joking!" Jane replied, exasperated. "I've seen people like this, who over exhaust themselves, and they eventually…"

Lizzie placed a hand over her sister's. "Don't worry, Jane. It won't go to that extent."

Jane let out a sad smile, before insisting, "I still think that you need to take break. Why don't you come with me tomorrow? I'm going out to eat dinner with Charlie and Will."

"You're kidding right?" Lizzie asked, before staring at her sister as though she grew an extra head.

"Lizzie…"

"Look Jane, I know that you've been chum chum with Darcy because of Charlie. But please don't expect me to be friends with that- that…"

Jane raised her hand in warning, pointing her finger at her, "Don't go there."

"Fine! But you can't expect me to be nice to that guy."

"Lizzie, he did exactly as you asked. He managed to get Caroline to drop the lawsuit."

"No doubt with something for her in return," Lizzie muttered as she sighed, placing the papers onto the table from the place in her grasp. "I can't even understand my own writing on these papers. I always figured that that would be because of my messy handwriting, not because of some milk stains."

"Lizzie!"

"What? I swear that guy is so stiff and uptight. Whatever he offered would do some good to him too. Did you notice the way Caroline was sprawled all over him at that dinner at our house? And not to mention the couple of times I was stupid enough to join you and Charlie and the whole shebang to dinner. She looked as if she was just waiting to pounce onto his lap. And he did nothing to discourage it."

She was not exaggerating, at all. She had been surprised to see that Darcy had been quick to act on his promise. The day after that dinner, she had gone to work, and she was surprised to find that the lawsuit had already been dropped.

"I don't know what changed her mind, but I definitely owe that Will Darcy a lot. Perhaps he'd like to go out to drinks one day," Dr. Lucas had said.

Lizzie had muttered, "Sure, you go do that. That is if you want to have drinks with a conceited jerk face with the personality of a rock."

But she was surprised nonetheless. For a moment she had felt that she had to thank him. She honestly had no idea where that feeling came from. But she had supposed it had come from her sister, who had tried to guilt her into thanking him for his help. With subtle suggestions of course. Jane had never been the one to force someone to thank or apologize to. So there she was, doing something she never thought of doing. Thanking William Darcy. Just the thought of it made her hurl in her mouth. But she sucked it up. Literally. As she noticed Charlie, Caroline, and Darcy walking through the restaurant towards where they were seated, she inhaled deeply, trying to prepare what exactly she wanted to say.

But it definitely didn't go as she wanted. Caroline didn't beat around the bush and addressed the topic that was hanging over the table that night.

"My dear Eliza, you must be so thankful that I decided to drop the lawsuit. I heard that no good doctor is close to you? Tell me, is he how you got that job at the hospital? I mean if you did, I wonder how little skills you would need to have to be recommended by a doctor like him."

Lizzie's jaw dropped while she felt her stomach churn a little. What the hell? Lizzie glanced over at Darcy, who simply sat there with a blank face, his lips pursed in a firm line. His eyes however were concentrated at her, with an intense stare she didn't really know how to decipher. Lizzie was about to open her mouth when Jane placed her hand on top of hers. Lizzie looked at her sister and saw her silently pleading.

Looking back at Caroline, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her smug expression. Darcy, on the other hand, just wouldn't stop staring at her. She felt the worse when Charlie mouthed an apology, ultimately leading to her resolve to waver.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I guess so," she murmured before taking a sip of her red wine.

As soon as the wine soothed her throat, she looked at the glass in approval. "That's some good wine," she chirped as she looked back up at the company.

Caroline looked at her in shock, and let out a scoff before moving her seat closer to Darcy's and resting her hand on her arm. "We have Will here to thank for that. He was able to get us the best wine in the restaurant. But I suppose you never experienced that before, hmm, Eliza? Being treated to the best food in the house."

Lizzie glared as she let out a rebuff. "No, I haven't."

She looked at Charlie and Jane who seemed to be shocked that she actually hadn't rebuked any of Caroline's claims. Jane had a sweet smile as though she was proud of her sister for restraining. Lizzie knew how much it was to them, especially Jane, for her to try to get along with the company present, especially if this relationship was going to last. And who was she to disrupt her sister's happiness?

However, she was most surprised when she looked at Darcy, whose stoic expression turned into an almost disapproving expression. His eyebrows were furrowed as his eyes were slightly narrowed, but nonetheless still as intense with its gaze as before.

Who does he think he is to be judging me? Lizzie's own eyes narrowed as she stood up from her seat. Everyone looked surprised at her sudden actions, but they were even more shocked when she muttered, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get going. I have a lot of things to do before school starts on Monday."

She grabbed her purse and left a kiss on her sister's cheek. Jane looked at her with a questioning gaze. She simply smiled and thanked Charlie for inviting her and apologizing for leaving so early.

"It's no problem, Lizzie. But you have to promise that we'll do it again," Charlie replied, beaming at her with one hand clasping Jane`s.

Lizzie looked down at their linked hands and nodded. "Of course we will." Next, she turned towards Caroline and Darcy, who she really did not want to talk to.

"Caroline. Darcy," she nodded, before leaving the table. Not missing Darcy's intense gaze at her, she heard that he muttered something incomprehensible.

Lizzie had taken laid five steps from the table when she heard Caroline's voice, "My dear, I thought she would never leave. She definitely knows how to dampen the mood, doesn't she, Will?" She knew that Jane would not have been able to hear it because it was in a hushed tone, but Darcy would have.

What he responded with made her hate for him rise. "Yes, she certainly does."

That night had been two weeks ago. It had also been the last time since she had seen both Darcy and Caroline. She had met up with Charlie and Jane a couple of times, but Darcy and Caroline had always seemed to be busy.

Probably together, she snickered. She didn't feel any apprehension though; they deserved each other.

"Lizzie!" Lizzie's attention snapped back to the present, to where she felt her sister glaring at her. In a sweet way, if that was even possible.

"I'm sorry, Jane. But you know what happened last time. Caroline wouldn't stop talking and Darcy did nothing to stop it either. So, I don't think I'll come tomorrow."

"Lizzie…"

"Fine!" Lizzie looked back at her sister, with a resigned tone, "Why don't I just say I'll think about it?"

"Yes! You're the best!" Jane exclaimed, as she hugged her.

"Don't I know it?" she mumbled, reciprocating the hug.

* * *

><p>The day after found Lizzie in her favourite Starbucks in downtown Manhattan, at five in the afternoon. She was able to persuade Jane into not letting her go, by complaining that she had lost a lot of time during lunch she could have had if she did not have to go over the report again.<br>Lizzie did feel it was playing dirty, but she was never one to simply give in, even if it was for Jane. Actually that was a lie. Most of the times she would give in, but this was a special circumstance.  
>She was waiting for her Tall Skinny Caramel Macchiato, though she secretly wished that she ordered a Grande. She realized that the Starbucks, inside the Barnes and Nobles she was in, was surprisingly quiet for a Monday late afternoon.<p>

"I could get some work done here, instead of going back to campus," she murmured, fingering her purse.

"Tall Skinny Caramel Macchiato!" Her eyes brightened in delight, as though she was a child opening a present on Christmas morning.

"Thanks so much," she breathed out before taking a sip from the drink, even before putting a lid on.

She sighed in content, "This is so good."

The barista behind the counter giggled, before replying, "You're welcome. Have a good day!"

Lizzie smiled, as she placed a lid on top of her drink and clasping it with both hands. Just two steps later, she smashed into a pillar-like…thing.

She held back a choked gasp as she saw the drink on the floor, a slopped mess.

She didn't register what was happening, but she felt someone brush past her with a mop and saw her beloved drink get washed, or rather, dried away.

She looked up to see who the stupid pillar was, but who her eyes met with someone she least expected.

"Darcy?"

Darcy looked down at her petite form, with a shocked expression as well. She glanced down and saw that though he was not covered in any macchiato. His suit had been silently wrinkled, no doubt because of her when she bumped into him. She silently wished that he had been, especially since he was the reason why it dropped.

"Elizabeth?" he looked at her as though he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked as she stepped away from the register and settled for a seat at one of the nearby tables. She didn't expect Darcy to sit down with her, but he did.

"I just came by to grab a drink. And you?" Darcy's low baritone voice, crisp with that British accent, she would have thought was amazing on any guy. Too bad it was Darcy.

"Same thing. I was just getting my daily fix before I tackled on some homework. But what are you doing in this part of New York?"

"Oh." His eyes widened before he muttered, "My office's only two blocks away. This is the closest Starbucks."

"Oh."

"Yes."

It was silent for a few minutes and Lizzie had never felt anything so awkward in her entire life. She looked over to Darcy out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was looking intently at her.

Darcy had been running late that morning, just as he had been the past week. Everyone at work had no idea what conspired this change within Darcy. But Darcy himself knew the reason was standing in front of him right now. Darcy had been waiting for a moment to meet Elizabeth, but it had always fallen through. Most likely because he thought he knew better. Why he wanted to seek such a woman was beyond him, but he couldn't explain the draw he felt towards her. He had wanted to speak to her that night at dinner, to ask how that doctor was from the hospital.

But Caroline had gone and ruined everything. He was most decidedly shocked when Lizzie, in response, didn't reply with a hasty remark. However, he did notice the glances between the two Bennet sisters before Lizzie had replied with her rather subdued response.

It had been difficult though to convince Caroline to let go of the lawsuit. The only thing that seemed to convince her was agreeing to go on the Thanksgiving trip he had earlier opted out of, even though Caroline had vocalized to everyone she knew that they were going on the trip together. She did not feel as though it was necessary to add that her brother and sister would be there with their significant others, but so it was.

He decided to ask her what he wanted to two weeks before. "How is your friend doing?"

Lizzie looked startled as she asked, "Excuse me?"

"Doctor Lucas? How is he doing? He must be relieved now that the lawsuit has been calmed over."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem as though he was joking. But then again, she had never seen Darcy not in a tight lipped, self absorbed manner. "Yes, he is fine. Relieved, for sure."

"Hm," he simply replied.

She looked at him again, but still couldn't decide if he was authentic in his sentiments or simply being polite and making conversation. Nevertheless, she didn't care as long as she got him to pay back for his offhanded behaviour just before.

"You know, you now owe me a drink," Lizzie remarked.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you were the reason my beloved Macchiato became a pile of goop on the floor."

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't because you weren't paying attention? I mean, if I remember correctly, you were the only who bumped into me."

Lizzie stared at him and realized that that temporary polite gesture he had given was long gone and his jerkish attitude had made its place in its permanent home. She simply shook her hand and retorted, "I'm pretty sure it's because of you. So, just buy me a drink. It's the least you could do."

Darcy wanted to retort that he did not need to do what she said, but something from the look of her expression made him say, "Sure."

So they waited in line, with Lizzie smiling with satisfaction beside an ever so stoic Darcy. As they moved forward in line until there was only one customer in front of them, Darcy looked over at Lizzie. "I'm sorry, what did you say you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah, a Tall Skinny Caramel Macchiato."

Darcy nodded and turned his attention straight ahead. Lizzie bit her lip, before stating, "How about a Grande? I feel that I'm going to need it."

Darcy raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Finally, they stepped forward to order. His low baritone voice ordered, "A Grande Skinny Caramel Macchiato and a Grande Pike Place Roast."

"Any milk or sugar?"

"No," was his straight laced answer.

Lizzie looked at him with incredulity as she noticed his choice of drink. No sugar or milk? No wonder he was so tight lipped; she bet he didn't even possess the sweet taste bud.

He paid for the drinks and they went off to the side to wait for their drinks. She supposed that it would take a while for there were many people in front of them.

"No sugar?" Lizzie couldn't help but ask.

Darcy simply glanced at her before nodding. Lizzie let out a whistle, "Wow, I had never thought you were so brave to have that every day. I can't live without my sugar."

"You like caramel, I suppose?"

"Like it? I love it. I've tried every caramel thing on their menu here, but this drink beats all."

Lizzie glanced at her phone, looking at the time. She looked back at Darcy, "Aren't you going out to dinner with Charlie and Jane?"

"I am, but I said that I was going to be a bit late. I have to stop by the office before heading to the restaurant. Aren't you?"

Lizzie shook her head, "I have a lot of things to do."

"Oh," Darcy replied. He looked at her again, "Did you drive here?"

Lizzie nodded, as she continuously glanced at the counter to see if her drink was there. She just wanted to take it and leave. Being in his company for the amount of time she already had was slowly taking its toll on her.

"I just parked it around the corner."

"Do you and Jane just share one car?"

"Oh, yeah. But I've been using it a lot more these days. Charlie's always driving Jane around."

Will nodded, as his lips were pursed. His expression looked as though he was thinking of something. She noticed that he looked slightly angry or whatever it was.

Lizzie simply shook her head, knowing that this was Darcy. There was no telling on what he was thinking. But she knew that she had to say something to him before the Jane voice inside her head would stop telling her to thank him for helping out.

"I will!" she whispered to the voice in her head, trying to shut it up. He glanced at her, one of his eyebrows raised.

She shook her head, and before she was required to say anything, she heard the glorious "Grande Skinny Caramel Macchiato and Grande Pike Place Roast."

Lizzie quickly grabbed her drink and when she looked at the barista, she noticed it was who had served her before. Her eyes widened as she hastily explained, "I'm not getting another one. This guy dropped it."

The barista simply smiled and replied, "Have a great day!"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, trying to see if the barista really believed her or not. Not that it mattered or grabbed her drink and faced Darcy, who had grabbed his own.

"I have to go now, but thank you for the drink." Lizzie tried to smile but it just seemed forced.

Darcy looked a bit shocked but agreed. "Um yeah, I have to get back to the office before I meet Charlie."

Lizzie nodded and walked away from Darcy. She halted in her steps and, to try to shut the stupid voice in her head, she looked back at him, who was staring at her with that familiar intense gaze.

"Thank you for helping Dr. Lucas," she said, and then added quietly, "and me."

Once again, she never ceased to amaze him and surprise him with her statements. But he couldn't help but smile as he replied, "You're welcome."

Lizzie couldn't help but notice that when he smiled, it somehow reached his eyes.

Shaking her head, she thought that it simply was the lighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	6. A Moment's Peace

**A/N: The new semester's begun, but I wanted to put out this chapter before things got hectic again. I will try my very best, though, to update regularly!  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and happy new year!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

_A Moment's Peace  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Lizzie! My dear Lizzie, what have you been doing with your hands? Are you still biting the ends off of your fingernails? I swear, you have no sympathy for my poor nerves, dear girl," Fanny Bennet rambled as she inspected Lizzie's bitten down fingernails with disgust. She let them go and turned her attention to Jane.<p>

While her mother fawned over her sister's beauty and very successful love life, Lizzie turned her attention to her father who pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Ellie Bear," her father muttered into her hair even though it was tied in a tight bun on the top of her head. There were a few strands falling from it, and when Lizzie pulled away, she brushed it and tucked the strands behind her ear.

"I've missed you too, Papa," she smiled as she laid her hand on his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. It was a very subtle gesture, but it was mutually understand. Lizzie had always had a bond with her father, one that her mother could never understand or tried to understand.

Perhaps because her father had been the one who pushed her to achieve her goals, while her mother just urged her to be flirty and some other things that she didn't want to say. Her mother always pushed all her daughters to be their best in terms of beauty and style so they would be able to snatch a man – a loaded man, Lizzie regretted to say. Her mother and she always butted heads; it wasn't just a recent thing though. They _always_ argued about something or her mom always had something to criticize her on. She just assumed that it was her mother's way of expressing her love and affection for her. She really didn't know what to say about her mother except that she did love and tolerate her but it didn't mean that she had to _enjoy_ her company.

Her father, on the other hand, had always been close with her. Out of all the Bennet girls, she was her father's favourite, even though she never owned up to it. Her father saw that she had an early interest in health science and trying to treat people. Himself being an academic, he pushed her to pursue her interests. Always being there when she had a question even if he couldn't answer it, always being there when she just needed the support that her mother couldn't give her – her father was always there.

"How was your interview?" her father whispered.

Lizzie let out a laugh. "You know exactly how it went! You were the second person I told, Papa!"

Her father smiled, with a twinkle in his eye. "You know that I'm getting old, Lizzie. My mind isn't as sharp as it always was."

"When was it ever sharp?" Lizzie retorted, with a smile.

Thomas Bennet chuckled before turning his attention to Jane. As they exchanged pleasantries, Lizzie turned her attention to her three younger sisters.

Mary simply smiled at her and muttered a greeting before turning back to the book that was nested in her hands. Lizzie wasn't offended though; her sister was never the most social person and preferred to keep her nose in a book. She turned her attention to her two youngest sisters who rushed forward together to squeeze her into an embrace.

"Oh, Lizzie! We have so much to tell you!" Lydia cried when they pulled apart.

Kitty agreed, "And you have to tell us about all the cute boys at uni."

Lizzie simply rolled her eyes as she kissed both of her sisters' cheeks. "Whatever."

After the warm greetings, the entire family immediately situated to the dining room for their weekly Sunday dinner.

"Mama, can you pass the potatoes?" Lizzie muttered, trying to get some food into her system before all her other sisters at it all. Unfortunately, the food that she wanted to eat was on her mother's side of the table was gushing on and on about Jane's successful love life.

"Oh my Jane, I must meet him. When am I going to meet him?" Fanny exclaimed as she stuffed a piece of steak into her mouth.

"Mama?" Lizzie said again, to which she got no answer. She sighed and simply went to pushing around the carrots on her plate.

Suddenly she saw something out of her peripheral vision. She saw the plate of mashed potatoes placed in front of her. She looked up and saw that it was from Mary who was sitting beside Jane who had passed it to her.

Smiling, Lizzie thanked her sisters before indulging in favourite food of her mother's cooking.

After placing a spoonful into her mouth, she turned her attention to her sister on her right.

"Mary?"

Mary looked up from her plate and was surprised to be addressed. Lizzie smiled at her. It was at times like these dinners that she found herself wishing that she closer to her other sisters as close she was to Jane.

"How's university going? I don't ever see you around on campus," Lizzie said.

Mary's solemn face immediately brightened as she started talking about one of the few things she loved to talk about.

"It's going amazing, Lizzie. My classes are so amazing. I am so glad that you got me talking to one of the advisors at uni last year."

Lizzie smiled, knowing how much she had helped in her sister's academic life. Doubling in Linguistics and Anthropology, Mary was currently in her second year at NYU. Even though the oldest three Bennet sisters were attending NYU, Mary did not want to leave the comforts of home to move in with Jane and Lizzie. Lizzie had always thought before that it was because Mary believed that she would feel uncomfortable, given how close Jane and Lizzie were. But Lizzie loved all her sisters and tried to help them whenever she could. In Mary's first year, she was in the Faculty of Arts, not knowing what she wanted to take. She was thinking of majoring in a foreign language, but it just didn't feel right to her.

Lizzie pushed her to go talk to an advisor and talk out her interests. When Mary came out of the advisor's office, she felt as though she had reached an epiphany. She knew that she was interested in language but she was also interested in the origins of human thought and beliefs. When she presented with the options, she knew that it was the right thing for her. Mary had always reminded her sister Lizzie for the awesome advice she gave her, even though Lizzie felt that she didn't really deserve the credit. But she was happy with the fact that her sister was enjoying what she studied and it was actually what she wanted to do.

"That's great, Mary. Just remember to keep those grades up there," Lizzie teased as she took a sip of her water.

Mary smiled at her sister before returning her attention to her meal. Lizzie looked over past Mary's right and locked eyes with Jane. Jane gave her a sweet smile before turning her attention to her mother.

Lizzie laughed to herself before looking in front of her where she saw her youngest sisters giggling with each other about some guy they had met when shopping. Honestly, she never understood them.

"Hey, Kitty. I bet school's been busy. How are university applications going?"

As soon as she asked the question, the entire table fell silent. Her mother stopped talking and all eyes were on Lizzie and then turned to Kitty.

Lizzie looked around and wondered what exactly it was that she said. She glanced at Kitty who suddenly lowered her gaze to her hands.

Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "You are applying to uni, aren't you, Kitty?"

Kitty looked up, and Lizzie was taken aback by the intensity of the gaze. She couldn't exactly what emotions were portrayed in her eyes, but they were definitely intense.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lizzie. Of course she is," Fanny chided her daughter.

"Then…" Lizzie trailed off as she looked around at the table apprehensively and puzzled.

"I'm thinking of applying to NYU."

She heard Kitty's voice and turned her attention back to her. "That's great, Kitty! Then what's the problem?"

"I don't think you'll approve of my major."

"What do you mean? Why would I have to approve anything? It's your degree," Lizzie replied. She looked around and finally saw her father, who was laughing silently into his glass of wine.

"But you're always so critical of everything and so judgemental," Lydia piped in for the first time into the conversation.

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed, unsure of what exactly they were saying. "I'm judgemental?"

"Of course you are, Lizzie. You find a fault in everything and anything, Lizzie," Lydia replied before taking a large bite out of her steak.

"What the hell?"

Everyone was surprised by the outburst, while Jane, ever the peacemaker, whispered, "Lizzie, I don't think—"

She was interrupted by Lizzie. "When have I ever judged anything you guys ever did? I have never said anything about how much you two shop and flirt as if your life depended on it. Why in the world would you think that I am judgemental?"

Her mother was about to jump into the conversation when Thomas exclaimed, "That's enough everyone. We have established that Lizzie does not judge or think ill of anyone's decision sitting at this table. So, please, I would like to move on. Kitty, why don't you tell your sister what you are thinking of majoring in."

Lizzie was surprised by her father's intervention but it didn't do anything to quell down her anger. What the hell were they saying about her being judgemental? When was she ever judgemental? Jane noticed her sister's flushed face and tightened left first as she angrily stuffed a mouthful of mashed potatoes into her mouth with her right hand. She only hoped that it would die down soon, for she knew how Lizzie was when she was mad.

"I want to major in Dramatic Literature and minor in Cinema Studies," Kitty muttered into the silent room, hoping that it would not start up another argument.

Lizzie's anger lessened for the moment while she asked with surprise, "Really? That's amazing, Kitty!"

"Really?" Kitty asked, unsure and rather nervous.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes and was about to reply about the judgemental statement before Lydia piped in. "Enough about school, Lizzie. Have you met any cute guys? You and Jane are so lucky to be living alone. You could do whatever you want and meet whoever you want. I can't wait until I move out."

Thomas muttered dryly, "I can't wait for that day myself."

Lizzie admonished, "Papa."

Thomas gave her a smile.

Jane finally spoke at the table as she asked Lydia. "Do you know what you want to do, Lydia? You have a few more years of high school before you need to decide but maybe you have an idea now?"

Laughing at her sister's question, she replied, "I'm never going to university, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just going to marry a rich man and shop all day. Which is why I need Lizzie and Jane to introduce me to some rich college guys. Lizzie, are you sure there is no one you are dating? If you do, maybe he could introduce me to their friends?"

"Yes, yes, my dear. Lizzie, is there no one in your life right now? You are almost twenty two. You are going to need to find yourself a man who will provide for you," Fanny exclaimed.

"Mama, I don't need a man to provide for me. I am perfectly fine on my own," Lizzie replied, incensed by her mother's statement.

"You know nothing, my dear girl. If you don't find yourself a man soon, you are never going to find one and then I won't have any grandchildren from you! But, I know that I can rely on Jane to give me some grandchildren _very_ soon."

Jane blushed immediately while she whispered, "Mama."

No matter how many times she sat through dinner with her family, she was never able to understand her dysfunctional family and how she was a part of it. There was never a moment's peace in this family. Lizzie stabbed her beans with her fork and pushed it into her mouth angrily.

At least she had her mashed potatoes.

* * *

><p>"Jane, stop freaking out! You looked absolutely gorgeous. And yes, you have everything in your bags. You've checked them five times, Jane," Lizzie laughed at her pacing sister in front of her.<p>

It was the Friday of the Thanksgiving weekend. Even though Jane had packed her bags two days before, she spent three hours picking out her outfit for that day and checked her bags to make sure her clothes would be perfect for the trip.

"I don't know, Lizzie. I mean, it's our first trip together, and I…I want everything to be perfect."

Lizzie smiled at her sister's nervousness and jumped off her sister's bed and laid a reassuring arm around her sister's shoulders.

"I don't think you need to worry about anything. Charlie loves you, and he'll think you're beautiful, no matter what you wear."

Jane simply smiled at her and blushed at the mention of him being in love with her. Even though they had only been dating for a month and a half, the two were inseparable and Lizzie knew that both Charlie and Jane were too deep in it to turn back.

"Thanks Lizzie. I just want everything to be perfect, you know?"

"I know," Lizzie laughed. When she remembered, she teased her sister, "How exactly is it going to be perfect with his sisters and…" Lizzie sighed as she remembered who else was supposed to be joining them, "And Darcy. I can just imagine what's going to happen. Are you sure you and Charlie can't ditch them last minute and fly to Hawaii or something?"

"Lizzie!" Jane scolded her sister.

"What? You can't blame me for saying that. I bet if Charlie could, it would be the first thing he would do."

Jane rolled her eyes, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Her eyes panicked as she rummaged through her suitcase again to make sure she had everything she needed.

She didn't even say anything, when Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I'll get it."

She jumped off the bed and rushed to the door when she heard a louder knock. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

Once she was in front of the door, she opened it and saw Charlie behind it, beaming.

"Hi, Charlie," she let out a laugh once she saw his disappointment. He smiled, trying not to make the transition between two very opposing emotions obvious.

"Jane's just getting her suitcase ready. Why don't you come in?"

She stepped aside from the entrance to allow Charlie to come inside. What she didn't expect was Darcy who walked inside with his eyes focussed on the floor.

Groaning internally, just the one person she didn't want to see was now interrupting the perfect start to her Thanksgiving weekend. She forced a smile when he muttered a "hello" before turning his attention to Charlie. She figured that he would only be here a minute before he left with Charlie and Jane. And then, it would be like she never saw him at all.

She yelled out, "Jane! Hurry up!"

"I need help, Lizzie!" Jane exclaimed, her voice quiet over the sound of the television behind them.

Charlie jumped at the chance when he exclaimed, "Why don't I go help her?"

Before Lizzie could reply, he rushed down the hall to the Jane's room. Jaws dropped, she closed them as she thought that he was definitely like a puppy in love. She giggled to herself, before realizing that she was now standing alone with Darcy.

She looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes and saw that he was looking at the shelf beside him which had an array of photos of both Jane and Lizzie.

Suddenly becoming self-conscious of her attire, she looked down to see what she was wearing. Clad in grey sweat pants and an oversized NYU shirt, she never felt so uncomfortable in someone's presence because of what she wore. This guy was definitely messing with her head. The sooner he was out of her home, the better.

She was about to turn off the television when she heard him say, "You and Jane seem pretty close."

Looking up at him, she found herself staring back into that familiar intense gaze. "Um, yeah."

"It must be nice to have someone like her to confide in," he muttered as he placed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Yeah, it is," Lizzie muttered before turning her attention away. She excused herself and finally turned off the television, which was really starting to annoy her.

When she turned around, it was then when she finally noticed what he was wearing. He was clad in dark jeans, complete with a red polo underneath a brown leather jacket. She was reluctant to admit, but he actually looked good in casual clothes. She scowled as soon as she thought of it. What the hell was she thinking?

It must had been minutes later before Jane and Charlie came through the hallway, Charlie carrying both of her suitcases in his hands.

"I think we're set," Charlie said, his face shining with his smile.

Lizzie laughed at his enthusiasm and leaned over to embrace Jane. "Have fun," Lizzie whispered into her sister's ear, "but not _too_ much fun."

Jane blushed and hit her sister's shoulder after they pulled apart. Well, it was more like a light touch because Jane would never have the heart to hurt somebody.

After saying goodbye to Charlie, Jane and Charlie were the first people out the door. After they were leaving the main door, Darcy lingered, looking as if he wanted to say something.

Because she wanted him out of her house as soon as possible, she initiated the conversation, hoping that it would get him out faster. "Have a nice trip, Darcy."

Darcy seemed surprised and looked back down at her with an unfathomable expression, before he muttered, "Happy Thanksgiving, Elizabeth."

With that, he left the apartment, closing the door behind him. Lizzie was left shocked by the stiffness in his tone, but she shrugged it off as she realized that she had the house to herself for three days. She grinned before she jumped onto the couch and turned on the television. Finally some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>Thoroughly enjoying her bowl of cereal at four in the afternoon, she sat in front of her laptop, browsing through a new paper on multiple sclerosis. She hadn't done anything productive in the past twenty four hours, and boy was she happy.<p>

She did feel a bit weird not having Jane in the house and as she thought about it, it was the first Thanksgiving she celebrated without her sister. Lizzie pushed those thoughts out of her head, knowing that her sister would be having a good time.

She was about to take another mouthful of Corn Pops when she heard her cell ring. She quickly checked who it was and was surprised when she noticed it was Charlie.

"Charlie?"

"Oh, Lizzie! I am so glad you picked up," she heard Charlie's breathless voice on the other side of the line.

"What happened?" Lizzie felt her stomach drop when she thought of something happening to Jane.

"I don't know what happened, but Jane's been feeling really bad. And just ten minutes ago, she started having hives," Charlie whispered, his voice breaking.

Lizzie felt her heart stop and it took her a few seconds to realize that Charlie was still on the other side of the line. "Um, it has to be an allergy reaction. Charlie, what did she eat?"

"I'm not really sure, Lizzie. Just a seafood dish. I was hoping you could tell me what to do."

"Seafood? Did she eat lobster?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess there could have been lobster meat in the dish. Is she allergic to lobster?"

"Yes, severely allergic!" Lizzie yelled, but immediately softened knowing that Charlie had no way of knowing that she was allergic. "Um, just make sure she doesn't feel like her throat is constricting. If it is Charlie, take her to a hospital."

"Thanks so much, Lizzie. I am so sorry, Lizzie. I really didn't know that she was allergic. I mean if I did know, I never would have—"

Lizzie felt like she had to intervene to placate the poor guy. "It's fine, Charlie. It was an accident. Just make sure to take good care of her, Charlie. Call me later and tell me how she is, okay?"

"No problem, Lizzie. And once again, I'm so sorry."

When Lizzie hung up her cell, she knew what she had to do. Looking at the time on her phone, she realized that if she left within the next half an hour, she would be able to reach her sister in about eleven hours.

Running out of her seat, she went to her room to open her backpack and threw some clothes inside. Slinging the backpack over one shoulder, she rushed to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and went to quickly shower.

When she ready, she grabbed her car keys, laptop and cellphone. She was out the door about twenty eight minutes after Charlie's phone call.

And so, after twelve hours of driving and three cups of coffee, Lizzie found herself in front of a huge two storey house surrounded by gorgeous trees and beautiful landscape in Detroit.

She didn't even realize what time it was when she rang the doorbell and knocked on the door three times before yelling, "Charlie!"

What she certainly didn't expect was when she heard a deep, baritone voice yelling at her that he was coming and to hold on.

When the door opened, she heard a deep, angry voice that sounded oddly like – "It's bloody four in the morning! What the hell do you—"

He stopped when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Elizabeth?"

Lizzie looked up to find herself looking into the eyes she really did not want to see. She took in his appearance – disheveled hair, plaid pyjama pants, white t-shirt and red eyes that were now staring at her in shock. He looked down to her clothes and looked back at her face. His brown eyes looked as though they were surveying her as he took in her appearance.

She knew that she must have left really bad with her disheveled hair from the numerous times she ran her hands through it, her wrinkled clothing and her red eyes from the lack of sleep. Not wanting to be judged by William Darcy of all people, she held her chin up defiantly as she replied, "I'm here to see my sister."

All Darcy could do was gawk at her, as it still didn't register to him – him having just waked up and all that Lizzie was standing in front of him. Finally, he was able to break out of it when she muttered his name to grab his attention.

He looked back at her, unsure of what to think of her appearance. She looked as though she had no sleep and was wearing wrinkled clothing. Yet, despite the tiredness in her stance, her eyes shone brilliantly as she looked defiantly and straight at him.

After all the time he tried to ignore thoughts of Lizzie, he was finally able to not think of her and her brown doe eyes. Just when he thought he was going to be able to have a peaceful and Lizzie-less Thanksgiving, the girl who invaded his dreams for the past month stood in front of him. All he wanted was a moment's peace.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

His attention was diverted to the petite girl in front of him and he realized then and there that he was definitely in _deep_.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	7. What Happened at Bloomfield Hills

**A/N: Hello there! I am finally back with an update! This is the famous Netherfield scene, and I hope I give it justice. I actually have one more thing to say. I have created a tumblr blog, in honour of this story. You can find anything and everything related to this fic there, including chapter teasers and pictures of some things mentioned in the story. **

**You can check it out at:**

packageofblessings . tumblr . com

**If you have tumblr, please follow the blog as well. **

**In fact, I have uploaded the picture of the Bingley's house that they are at for Thanksgiving there, so make sure to check it out!**

**Regularly check out the tumblr blog, because I update it rather often!  
><strong>

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

_What Happened at Bloomfield Hills_

* * *

><p>"Well, if you're done gawking at me, would you please tell me where Jane is?" Lizzie asked, trying to divert Darcy's attention away from her and whatever he was looking at.<p>

He slowly nodded, but didn't really know to _what_ he was agreeing. He still felt as if he was dreaming. What in the world was _she_ doing here, in the middle of the night – wait, no morning?

He was going to open his mouth to ask her exactly that when they both heard a voice behind them, still drowned with sleep. "Who was at the door, Will? You'd think that we wouldn't be disturbed when we're on vacation, but…Oh Lizzie!"

Lizzie smiled at the very sleepy Charlie, who donned in nothing but a light blue t-shirt and matching pyjama pants. He stood at the top of what seemed to be a very long winding staircase. "Hi, Charlie."

Darcy looked the friendly gaze she set upon Charlie, and he couldn't push the passing thought of why it bothered him that she didn't look at him like that.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Charlie said as he finally was down the stairs.

Smiling, she set down her backpack on the floor as she took off her sneakers. "I'm here to see Jane, of course. Where is she? Is she still sleeping?"

Charlie nodded, as he gestured to where Jane was up the stairs. He looked at the keys clutched in her hands. "You drove here?"

Lizzie looked startled as she looked deep in thought. She was currently focussed in the direction to where Charlie pointed at earlier. "Hmm?"

Darcy also seemed astonished when Charlie mentioned her driving. He looked at the keys in her hands and looked back to her eyes. He realized that this probably accounted for her less than appropriate appearance. But to drive here all the way from New York? What in the world was she thinking?

"You drove here?" Darcy piped in, repeating Charlie's question.

Lizzie seemed to hear his question and definitely did not let his rather condescending tone pass by. She looked at him straight in the eye. Darcy was taken aback by the fiery expression dancing in her brown eyes. "Yes I did."

"You must have driven straight here. Did you leave right when I called you yesterday?" Charlie asked, worried that he was the reason of her rash decision.

Lizzie looked back at Charlie, her gaze softening. "Yeah, about half an hour later. But don't worry – I took pit stops for coffee and refilling gas."

"You got here pretty fast," Charlie stated, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I knew that I had to get here as soon as possible to make sure Jane was alright."

"But it was just an allergic reaction," Darcy whispered.

Lizzie had almost forgotten that he was still there so when he spoke, it fuelled her anger against him once again. "Exactly." That was all she said, but she hoped that it got her point across.

The only indication that he acknowledged her statement was a slight twitch of his eyebrow. She pursed her lips and looked back at Charlie. "Can I please go see Jane now? I need to check if she's alright."

"Oh, yes of course," Charlie said. He grabbed her backpack even though it only sported a few shirts and two pairs of jeans and few other necessities. Despite her protests, he insisted, especially since she probably was tired from the drive. Lizzie smiled at his concern and thought in the back of her head, that he would be perfect for Jane.

As she followed Charlie up the stairs, she had totally forgotten about Darcy who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Charlie looked back at him, "Hey, Will, go get some sleep."

With that the two carried on up the stairs. Darcy stayed in his place until he saw the two retreating figures disappear into a room. He sighed, trudging upstairs himself as he realized that he would not get the sleep he wanted to catch up on now. Especially with Elizabeth Bennet in the same house.

Lizzie thanked Charlie after they arrived at Jane`s room. Despite his insistence on preparing another guest room for her, she conveyed her wishes to stay with her sister. Charlie smiled, complimenting her sisterly affection and how it was inspiring.

Lizzie smiled and apologized for the inconvenience. Although he said that it was no problem, she noticed how hard he tried to stifle a yawn. She laughed, "Go to sleep, Charlie. We'll be fine."

Smiling, he quietly acquiesced and left the room.

Lizzie turned her attention to where Jane was sleeping in a huge canopy bed. Because it was still dark, she couldn't make out the colors of the room. She simply took off her jacket and her socks and slipped under the duvet covers.

As though Jane noticed the shift in the bed, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Lizzie smiling back at her.

"Lizzie?"

"Yup," Lizzie gave her a toothy grin.

Jane, fully awake, sat up quickly. Rather too quickly for she clenched her head in pain. "Oww."

Lizzie frowned as she also sat up. She put her hand over Jane's head, to see if she was burning up. Thankfully she wasn't. "Are you alright?"

Jane smiled, as she nodded. Then, she turned the nightstand lamp on. She looked back at Lizzie and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lizzie laughed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm here to see my sister. Why else would I be here?"

"Lizzie."

"Fine," she laughed. However, after she noticed Jane's normal porcelain skin was pale and there were dark bangs underneath her eyes, she sighed. "Charlie told me about your allergic reaction."

Jane sighed softly as she touched her sister's cheek. "I was fine."

Lizzie shook her head. "Charlie said that it was serious. That you broke out in hives."

There was silence that blanketed over the room, with only the wind only audible.

"Yeah, I did. But, I was fine after twenty minutes."

"Did you use your epipen?"

Jane nodded, before she sighed and set her head onto the pillow. She turned right and faced Lizzie, placing her right hand underneath her pillow. She looked up and saw Lizzie pulling up her legs to her body.

"I was so scared, Jane."

Knowing how hard it was for Lizzie to see anyone she loved in pain, Jane whispered, "This is why I told Charlie not to tell you. I guess he didn't listen."

Lizzie laughed softly despite the pain evident in her voice. "I'm glad he didn't."

Looking over at the clock behind Lizzie, Jane gasped. "It's four fifteen in the morning! What are you doing here so early, Lizzie?"

Lizzie's eyes widened and she shut her mouth before she let her tongue go loose.

Jane narrowed her eyes as she exactly knew why Lizzie didn't reply. "Did you drive here?"

When her sister didn't answer and simply laid back to let her head rest on the very comfortable pillow, Jane sighed. "You did, didn't you? Lizzie, did you even take any breaks? Why were you so foolish? You could have got hurt from the lack of sleep. You know it's dangerous to drive by yourself for so long."

Lizzie flinched slightly by her sister's slightly angry and pained voice, but she knew exactly how to change the topic. "What about you, Jane? You know that you are allergic to lobster. What exactly were you doing eating _seafood_?"

"I…" Jane covered her face with the pillow, a sign that she was embarrassed.

Lizzie laughed before pulling her away from the pillow. She looked at her sister's flushed cheeks and sighed. "You didn't want to say no to Charlie, didn't you?"

"I knew that I really shouldn't have, but Charlie kept on insisting that we try this seafood place where his parents always took him when he was a kid. The way he just brightened up when he talked about his parents really made me go weak. Did you know that his parents died just two years ago?"

Lizzie shook her head slowly, as she realized that she did _not_ know that.

Jane continued, "So when he asked if we could go there, I couldn't say no. And when we got there, half the menu was in French and you know how helpless I am with French, so I just got Charlie to order for me."

"And he didn't know that you were allergic to seafood," Lizzie finished, with a sigh. She looked back at her older sister and replied, "It's fine, Jane, but please, don't ever do that again. I couldn't even drive straight because I was so scared about you."

Once she confessed her feelings, she instantly regretted them She noticed the flash of guilt appear on her sister's face before they quickly disappeared. As if on cue, she let out a yawn. Jane, at the sight of her yawn, whispered, "I think you should get some sleep, before we think about what we are going to do in the morning."

"We?"

"Of course. Now that you are here, I suppose we should both get back home tomorrow."

"But, what about Charlie?"

Jane's eyes dropped before she recomposed herself, "He'll understand. But now, _Elizabeth_, get some sleep."

Lizzie laughed at the use of her name before she muttered something incomprehensible, letting the sleep consume her.

* * *

><p>"Charles!"<p>

Charlie looked up from his place at the kitchen stove and saw his sister rushing into the kitchen. He raised his eyebrow at her less than appropriate attire, with her bathrobe tied around his waist and her hair still damp from the shower.

"Yes, Caroline," he muttered before tending to the bacon on the pan.

"What is Elizabeth Bennet doing here?" she shrieked. At that moment, Darcy walked in and muttered a "good morning" as a greeting.

Charles ignored her sister and spoke to Darcy, "Good morning, Will. Want some bacon?"

Darcy looked down at the bacon and back to Charlie's face. "I'm good with some coffee."

"My god, Will, you looked as if you didn't get a wink of sleep."

"No kidding," Darcy muttered as he placed a pot of coffee in the coffee maker. He felt slightly frustrated that Charlie was right in his observation. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since Elizabeth stepped foot in the house about five hours ago.

"Charles!" Both Darcy and Charlie looked back at Caroline, who was still standing there, with a flustered look.

"I asked you, what Elizabeth Bennet is doing here? I mean, she just passed by me in the hallway, before going in to the guest bathroom. She even had the nerve to say 'Good morning' to me!"

Charlie sighed before replying, "She came to see Jane."

"Jane? Whatever for? Surely it can't be for that ridiculous allergic reaction."

Darcy muttered, "Allergic reactions could get pretty dangerous, Caroline." After Lizzie's statement of her being here because of her sister's allergic reaction, he realized how serious it must have been for her to feel that she needed to be here.

"Well, I still think she's foolish for coming all this way. How exactly did she come here? We all know that she would not have been able to get a plane ticket this late. Did she drive here?"

"Yes." Caroline seemed surprised by who replied. She looked at Darcy who had turned his back towards her.

"Did you see her, Darcy? She was still in her jeans! Who in the world would sleep in their jeans? Her hair was all over the place!" She snuck a glance at Darcy, who seemed to be preoccupied with making coffee, "And her eyes – they were so _red _and tired. I bet that you don't find her eyes so attractive now do you Darcy?"

"Actually, they seemed to be brightened by the sleep and the relief of seeing her sister," he muttered before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He had seen Lizzie that morning, just for a passing minute. He saw her stumble out of her bedroom and walk towards the balcony that was attached to the greenroom. She noticed him but simply muttered, "Darcy." She pushed past him and walked towards the balcony. Though he wasn't surprised by the lack of tact in the morning, especially after her late night, he couldn't let the expression in her eyes escape his notice. Indeed, they were brightened by what seemed like relief.

He looked at Charles and muttered, "I'll be in my room."

With that, he left the two Bingleys in the kitchen. Caroline was astonished by his statement and rendered speechless, while Charlie simply went back to tend to his bacon.

Caroline huffed before hurrying upstairs behind Darcy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in? You must be exhausted, Lizzie," Jane asked, as she and Lizzie walked into the dining room at about nine thirty.<p>

"I feel fine, Jane. You know me, I've gotten less sleep before," Lizzie replied, smiling as squeezed her sister's hand in reassurance.

She looked at what was in front of her and was definitely impressed.

Charlie must have heard them as he turned around from setting the table and smiled at the sight of the Bennet sisters.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he muttered as he laid a kiss on Jane's cheek. He didn't notice how Jane's cheeks flushed at the contact, but Lizzie did.

He apologized to Jane for the night before, but she said that it was nothing and that she was better.

Once she realized that Charlie was not going to notice her, she cleared her throat and he suddenly jumped. Moving his gaze from Jane to Lizzie, he flushed with embarrassment. "Good morning, Lizzie. I thought you were going to sleep in. Are you sure you don't want to sleep some more?"

Lizzie laughed when she realized right there and then that Charlie was absolutely perfect for Jane. She shook her head as she simply looked behind him and replied, "Are you kidding? And miss breakfast."

Charlie laughed as he ushered the sisters to the dining table and commanded them to stay there until he came back. Lizzie laughed as she saw him rush out of the dining room into the kitchen. She saw a mug of milk in front of her and took a sip of it. When he came back, she felt her mouth water at the array of food.

"What happened to the road trip, Charlie?" Lizzie muttered as she raised her mug in appreciation at the plate he set in front of her. She smiled graciously when she saw the glorious array of sausage, bacon and eggs on her plate. She grabbed her fork and dived into the breakfast she wished she had the past few months. She never realized how much she missed bacon until it simmered in her mouth. She salivated just at the thought of it.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked, as he set another plate in front of Jane. This time it was filled with fruits and hash browns and eggs. Jane glanced up at him and smiled, to which Charlie blushed slightly.

Lizzie noticed the exchange between the couple and rolled her eyes. "I thought you said you were going to surprise Caroline and Louisa with a road trip. What happened to that?"

Charlie sat down beside Jane with a plate of sausage, bacon, hash browns and eggs of his own. He took a sip out of his orange juice before opening his mouth to open. Before he could even start a sentence, they all heard, "A road trip? Are you serious? Could you imagine hours and hours spending time in a _car _ driving who knows where? There was no way we were going to go on a road trip so, we persuaded Charles to come here for the holidays."

Lizzie looked up and saw Caroline lounging against the counter in her dark blue satin robe with matching slippers. She had her normally shoulder length hair up into a bun on top of her head, which Lizzie thought was the most ridiculous hairstyle girls thought up of. She never realized why girls wanted to keep their hair on top of their head like a tomato.

She curved her lips in response before returning her attention to Charlie. He shrugged sheepishly, "There's your answer."

"So did Jane know about this change in plans before Friday or on Friday?" Lizzie asked, her eyebrow raised.

Jane looked at her sister in embarrassment before admonishing quietly, "Lizzie."

Lizzie threw a look at her sister, signalling her to relax before Charlie answered, "Actually, Jane didn't know about it until Friday. Actually, none of us knew about it until Friday when I passed it by Caroline who thought it was "utterly nonsensical" to go on a road trip for Thanksgiving. So we decided to come to our home here in Michigan."

Lizzie smiled at his imitation of Caroline's words and thoughts of the trip. She took a sip of her milk and stuffed another spoonful of eggs into her mouth. Suddenly, she yawned and covered her mouth accordingly.

Jane looked to her sister in concern, as she asked, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep any longer? You only got about four hours of sleep."

Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea. "It's fine, Jane. Just need my breakfast and I'm good to go."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Caroline pouring hot water from a kettle into a mug that had a tea bag immersed in it. Lizzie commented, "That's seems to be very little to be your breakfast, Caroline. Are you not going to join us for some eggs and bacon?"

The look that spread on her face was what Lizzie had expected to appear. The way her nose scrunched up in disgust, as if just the thought of eggs and bacon gave her nausea. "As you might not know, my dear Eliza, us models need to take care of our figures. I believe that a _student_ like you would not understand the requirements in diets for beautiful women of this industry."

Raising her eyebrow, she simply muttered before sipping her milk, "Oh believe me, I understand."

Charlie must have heard her whisper as he let out a chuckle before continuing on to his breakfast. Lizzie glanced at the clock behind Charlie's head as it chimed ten o'clock. She noticed that Louisa or her husband was not seen. As well as another guy she really hoped she didn't need to see often.

She looked back at Jane and Charlie and suddenly a thought struck her. "Wait, if you say that you guys flew here, how did you get a ticket so quickly?" she whispered to her sister.

Jane looked back at her and was about to answer before she heard Charlie's voice. "Oh that? She didn't need to get a flight ticket."

Surprised and puzzled, she was about to ask him to clarify before she heard a deep, baritone voice from behind her.

"We all flew in my private jet, Elizabeth. We landed at DTW."

Instantaneously turning around, she felt her mouth go dry and a sudden headache appear when she saw the man she desperately wanted to avoid, even though she knew would have been impossible.

He stood there in casual clothes, which was very different from what she had seen him before in. He was clad in grey sweat pants and an Oxford pullover. His hair was still mussed but his eyes were definitely not angry or bloodshot red from lack of sleep.

Actually he looked as though he was content. What an odd combination. Darcy and content. Lizzie shook her head before she realized that he was staring at her as though anticipating an answer. She recollected what he had said and said, "Your private jet?"

He smiled slightly before nodding, "Yes."

"Wow, you must be pretty rich to be able to use your private jet whenever you want. Must be nice to be able to do whatever you want, whenever you want. I doubt you would have suffered from any true hardships," Lizzie replied as she bristled.

Suddenly, as though something angered him, his eyes darkened. He nodded in what she assumed to be his response before walking towards the window. He simply stood there, his back straight and rigid, staring out the window.

Lizzie was shocked by his lack of manners as he simply walked away from the person he was having a conversation with. "Presumptuous, rude jerk," Lizzie muttered before taking another bite of her sausage.

Jane must have heard her because she glanced at her sister's direction and was about to whisper to her. Jane didn't exactly understand why Lizzie had disliked Darcy so much. Seeing as she did, she simply hoped that she persuade her sister to be pleasant and nice to the company, seeing that they were their guests.

Suddenly, Lizzie asked, preventing Jane from speaking to her, "Hey, Charlie. Can you pass me a piece of toast?"

Jane sighed before returning to her own plate. She figured that she would just have to tell her later.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go back now? Why don't you stay for one more day and leave tomorrow morning? I'm sure you need the rest, Lizzie. You both are welcomed to stay for one more day. Doesn't school start on Tuesday anyways?" Charlie asked. They were all sitting in the living room that had a beautiful view of the water fountain in the front that was now donned with icicles and snow.<p>

Jane and Lizzie were sitting together in the loveseat, while Charlie sat beside them in a solitary sofa seat. Darcy was sitting at the desk, seemingly busy with his laptop. Caroline and her sister were in the adjacent loveseat while Jeff occupied the entire sofa couch, snores emitted from him.

Lizzie frowned as she realized that Jane would no doubt fall into Charlie's persuasion. But looking around at the company present, she wished that Jane wouldn't fall in that easily. She really wanted to go home, now that she knew her sister was well.

"Maybe Jane can stay and I'll go back to…" Lizzie offered, but stopped when she noticed Charlie's shaking of his head.

"Of course not, you just drove twelve hours to get here. I don't think driving back so soon will be good for your health, Lizzie."

Jane agreed and said, "I think Charlie's right. I'll convince Mama about staying here for one more night and you not coming over for Thanksgiving dinner."

Lizzie looked between Charlie and Jane and sighed. "Alright."

Charlie laughed as he gave her a hug. Jane smiled, before excusing herself to make the said phone call to their mother. She whispered into Lizzie's ear that she might be late coming down as she wanted to finish some research for school before coming down to join them. Lizzie sulked as soon as she said that, but agreed nonetheless.

Once Jane left, the room fell into uncomfortable silence. Charlie sat back into his chair, checking his iPhone.

Lizzie sat back in her chair and glanced around. She took open her textbook for Anatomy and reviewed what she had learned the past week.

She looked up at the scenery from the window for a few times before asking Charlie. "It's beautiful here, Charlie. How many times a year do you come to Bloomfield Hills?"

Charlie smiled, "About twice a year. We try to come here more often ever since our parents died. We grew up here, you know?"

Smiling, she leaned over to squeeze his hands. He looked up at her and smiled at her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Charlie shook his head, "It's fine."

With that, they both continued with what they were doing before.

A few minutes went by before she heard someone stand up and walk a few steps. Then she heard, "Wow, Darcy, you type so quickly."

Lizzie's eyes rolled as she glanced at the scene in front of her. Darcy sat with his back straight and continued to type. Beside him, stood Caroline hunched over to as if to see what exactly he was typing.

"Actually, I type rather slowly," Darcy muttered.

"Who are you writing to?" Caroline asked she noticed the long email on his screen.

"Georgie," his one word reply caused a response opposite to what he intended.

"Oh my dear, Georgiana! You must tell her how much I miss her. I would love to see her soon."

Lizzie looked up in confusion and as if reading her mind, Charlie whispered to her, "It's his sister."

Lizzie looked at Charlie in surprise, as he smiled. "Georgie is Will's sister."

"Oh."

Lizzie turned her attention back to her Anatomy textbook, but it seemed she couldn't get far as she heard the conversation once again.

"I'll make sure I'll tell her," Darcy drawled as he continued to type.

"Is she still playing to piano? Oh my, the last time I heard her, she was amazing. Oh my, is she taking her A levels this year?"

Darcy muttered, "Yes, she is still playing the piano. And yes, she is taking her A levels."

"She is so talented and accomplished to be able to keep up with piano while studying for her A levels."

"Yes, she is." Lizzie couldn't let the warmth in his voice escape her notice, as she realized that perhaps Darcy did have a warm side to him.

Louisa excused herself as she stood up abruptly and walked up the stairs. Caroline looked at her and shook her head, "I swear, I hope her morning sickness stops soon. I mean, it's not even the morning."

At this, Lizzie spoke, "She's pregnant?"

Charlie nodded, "About two months."

Lizzie frowned as she asked Charlie, "And you still let her ride an airplane?"

Charlie gaped at her blunt question and was unable to answer the question. Realizing her statement, Lizzie laughed, trying to relieve Charlie's discomfort. "I'm sorry if I sounded a bit forbearing. It's just that I don't really advise people to go on airplanes when they are pregnant. A precaution, I guess. But Louisa is rather early in her pregnant, so it should be fine."

Charlie nodded as he turned his attention back to his phone. He was a bit intimidated by Lizzie, but he knew that it was her way of being caring. He smiled as he thought that she would be a perfect doctor.

All of a sudden, to everyone's surprise, Charlie spoke up, "I don't know how you women do it."

Caroline looked at her brother in surprise and then slight annoyance. "What do you mean, Charles?"

"I mean, how you women are so accomplished. You cook, play instruments, learn languages. I mean, and you still find time to raise a family. How do you do it?"

Caroline smiled as she nodded, "Women are accomplished, I suppose. But I think there needs to be something more to the criteria of being accomplished. There needs to be something in her manner of walking and her expression. She needs to be sure of her place in the world."

Lizzie laughed as she realized that her response was exactly what she expected from Caroline. Her being a model and such. But she doubted that Caroline could exactly cook.

She was surprised when Darcy piped in for the first time. "She also needs to embellish her mind with continuous reading and academia. I don't know a lot of women who I would call accomplished."

Lizzie laughed slightly at his formal addition to the conversation. She closed her Anatomy book and muttered, "I'm sure you don't, Mr. Darcy. I'm actually surprised that you claim to knowing any women like that."

Darcy turned around so that he was staring right at her. Being accustomed to his intense gaze, she no longer felt intimidated by him. "You're rather critical of your own gender, Elizabeth."

Lizzie laughed as she replied. "The way you describe the "accomplished woman", it's as if she had to be a perfectly designed woman, equipped with all the things you've mentioned. It's like they need to be made of _'sugar, spice and everything nice.' _Like the Power Puff Girls." She laughed at her own joke, but stopped when she noticed his confused expression.

"Maybe you're too old to know about the best thing that ever happened to television," she muttered. Thankfully, Darcy and Caroline didn't hear it, but Charlie did. He let out a bellowing laugh, and Lizzie smiled at him in response.

Caroline noticed the confused and intense gaze Darcy had directed at Lizzie, and realized that it was perhaps a good idea to change the topic.

"Eliza, why don't we walk around a bit? I know how fond you are of exercise and stretching your legs. It will be good for you, especially since you've been sitting in that one spot for so long."

Lizzie raised her eyebrow and looked back at her textbook. Not knowing why she did, she stood up and flinched slightly when Caroline grabbed hold of her hand and tucked it underneath her arm.

Then, they walked around the room, and Lizzie was able to finally survey the room in appreciation. As she looked up, she noticed the chandelier donned from the ceiling. She was startled when she heard Caroline pipe up from beside her.

"Why don't you join us Darcy? I'm sure sitting like that for so long would not be good for your legs. Stretching them would be good for you."

Darcy declined the request as he mentioned, "I wouldn't want to disturb what you really are doing."

Caroline looked at Lizzie in fake astonishment. "Whatever could he mean, Eliza?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and mimicked her tone. "I have no idea."

Frowning slightly at Lizzie, she turned back at Darcy and asked him. "Whatever could you mean, Darcy?"

"I suppose you two would only have two motives for walking around. One, you two would be conversing about something in secret and I could not invade on your privacy. Or two, you believe that your figures would be best be admired from walking and I could very well do so from my position here."

Caroline laughed in jest as she replied. "Darcy! You are so shocking. How shall we punish him for such a speech, Eliza?"

Lizzie looked at Caroline and back at Darcy who was now staring at her. "Perhaps we can laugh at him for even suggesting such a mischievous thought."

Caroline stopped in her place in front of Darcy's desk. "Oh no, Darcy is not a man to be laughed at. He is perfect."

Lizzie looked back at Darcy, who was still staring at her. "Hm, a perfect man? So you agree that you have no faults, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy looked as though he was surprised by her formal address of him. He simply shook his head, "Of course not. No man out there is perfect. I have many faults myself."

"Hm," Lizzie replied as she looked at him straight in the eye. "So what would you classify as a fault? Vanity? Pride, perhaps."

"I couldn't say. Depends entirely on the situation."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes as she thought that his response was exactly what he would say. _Arrogant jerk_. "So what exactly is _your_ fault?"

"I—" Darcy paused before he continued, "I find it hard to forgive others if they have harmed me or someone I care about. Once they lose my good opinion of them, they lose it forever."

Lizzie looked at him, with a newfound interest. "So you agree that you are rather critical of anything or anyone you see."

Darcy thought that her tone was rather teasing and matched it with his own, "Then would you agree that you are too quick to judge of anyone you meet?"

Lizzie smiled tightly, before she heard a voice behind her. "Lizzie!"

Lizzie turned around and thanked her sister for the gentle distraction. Caroline was too, as she stood beside the couple and was astonished by the turn of events. She took her seat. Darcy looked at Lizzie's retreating figure towards her sister and could not help but feel something stirring in his chest. He quickly dismissed it as he continued with his emails.

Charlie gave a quick kiss to his girlfriend as he took a seat again. Lizzie smiled at her sister before returning to her Anatomy textbook, while her sister engaged her boyfriend in light conversation.

The only comforting thought Lizzie had was that she would be able to escape tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Charlie asked as he stood at the entrance of his house.<p>

Jane shook her head as she placed her suitcase down, before leaning over to give her boyfriend a kiss. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Charlie."

Charlie didn't look convinced. Caroline, Louisa and Jeff were still sleeping, seeing as it was seven in the morning the following day. Lizzie insisted that they had an early head start, seeing that they had school the next day. The night before they had dinner, but it had ended awkwardly with everyone doing their own thing. While they waited for Lizzie to come down, Darcy had stepped out from the kitchen and noticed them in the entrance.

He stood a few feet away from Charlie, hoping not to be noticed. However, Jane noticed him and stepped forward to engage him in an embrace. She broke apart first as she thanked him profusely for the flight in his jet.

He muttered that it was nothing before taking another sip of his coffee. Secretly, he had wanted to see Lizzie before she left. But he couldn't even understand why. Why did he feel like this, about her of all people?

The comfortable silence was broken when they heard Lizzie walking down the stairs. When Darcy glanced at her, he noticed that there was something wrong with her. Her face looked forlorn as though she had lost something.

Jane also noticed it because she asked right away, "What's wrong, Lizzie?"

Lizzie hadn't realized that she was in Charlie and Darcy's company when she responded, "Nothing."

"You don't look like there is nothing wrong. What happened, Lizzie?"

Lizzie smiled at her sister and muttered something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

"I got another email from SUNY."

It had only taken those six words for Jane to fully understand what had gotten her sister so down. "Oh, Lizzie."

Charlie piped in for the first time as he asked, "SUNY? Isn't that University of Buffalo?"

Lizzie looked at him in surprise. "I didn't realize you were here."

Charlie smiled as he asked her again, "SUNY?"

Knowing that she had to clarify for him since he had heard the conversation and must have taken notice of her expression, she replied, "Yeah, it is."

"Why is University of Buffalo contacting you? Did you apply there?"

Darcy also was interested in this conversation, and so intended to stay there to hear the conversation from his place near the entrance of the dining room.

Lizzie didn't reply before Jane answered, "Yes, she did. Last year."

"Oh," Charlie smiled. "Are you thinking of going there next year?"

Lizzie shook her head as she muttered, "It's for pharmacy school."

Charlie looked at her in confusion, so she sighed before clarifying. "I applied there last year and got accepted for the pharmacy school there. But I deferred my admission for one year, hoping that…" She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Darcy finally understood the reason behind her mood. "You hoped that you would get into med school here."

He couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was turning to be exactly the opposite of who he wanted her to be. She was definitely not the light headed, lowly receptionist he thought she was originally. Instead, she was an extremely intelligent women who is driven by her career goals. And even has planned a back up, if things don't go her way. She was definitely more mature than what he thought, but he was certainly annoyed that she was like this. It made it easier to ignore her with his first impressions of her. However, the more he got to know her, the more impressed he was. And that was _definitely _not good.

Startled, Lizzie turned her attention to behind her and saw Darcy staring at her with an unfathomable expression. When did he get there? Was he hearing the conversation all this time?

She didn't want to answer to him, and Jane understood the reluctance in her sister's expression. "Did they ask for you to get back to them about the admission?"

Lizzie nodded, before tightening a hold on her backpack strap. "I think we better leave now, Jane."

Looking at her hard before softening her gaze, Jane whispered into her sister's ear. "We're talking about this later."

Nodding, Lizzie agreed before turning to Charlie. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I certainly had a great Thanksgiving."

Charlie blushed as he hugged her. "No, thank you for coming. You certainly livened up the place."

Lizzie laughed as she slipped on her sneakers. Jane was saying goodbye to Charlie, so she decided that she would give them some privacy. That left her with Darcy. Darcy had walked forward and stared at her before muttering, "Drive safely, Elizabeth."

"Thanks, Darcy. Happy Thanksgiving," Lizzie forced out through her clenched teeth and was relieved when Jane said that she was ready.

With one more goodbye to Charlie, they left the house and went into their car.

As Lizzie pulled out of their garage, Darcy looked out the window until the retreating car was lost. Charlie had left to go to the kitchen, to make some breakfast. Darcy stayed like that, staring out the window, unable to understand his tumultuous feelings about a certain brown eyed fiery woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	8. What To Do

**A/N: So sorry for not updating earlier! Midterms made their presence in university land and finally, I have come to find the time to write the next chapter. **

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story so far. It all means the world to me.**

**As well, I would like to thank those who have checked out the tumblr blog for the story. I have recently uploaded the Bennet home on there. I also update the blog regularly with teasers for upcoming chapters and pictures of things found in the story. Thus, please come back and check the tumblr blog regularly!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

_What To Do  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to do about SUNY?" Jane asked as she stopped the car in front of their family's home in New Rochelle.<p>

Lizzie shrugged as she took off her seatbelt and grabbed her cell phone and purse. "Not sure. Maybe I'll ask my advisor on what I should do. I can't really defer it for another year, can I?"

Jane nodded as she mimicked her sister's actions, grabbing her iPhone and purse.

Lizzie groaned as she looked down at her phone. "What in the world am I going to do about Charlotte? I texted her, phoned her at least a million times and she still hasn't replied."

Jane looked at her as they walked on the walkway to the entrance of their house. "Just give her some time, Lizzie. I know that it may seem like she's missing in action –"

"More like ignoring me."

Jane smiled as she continued, "she just needs time to adjust, Lizzie. We all went through that crisis. Remember what happened to you?"

Lizzie nodded as she whispered, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jane nodded as she squeezed her sister's hand in reassurance. Lizzie smiled and turned the attention to something else while they waited for someone to open the door.

"So you and Charlie – how's that going? Seems like it's going _very_ well," Lizzie teased her sister playfully.

Jane blushed and was about to answer when they saw Mary on the other side of the door. "Lizzie! Jane!" Mary exclaimed as she hugged her sisters.

Over her shoulders, Jane and Lizzie exchanged surprised and anxious expressions. Mary Bennet of all the people out there never was the one to hug but here she was, engulfing both of her sisters.

Once they all pulled apart, Lizzie asked, "What's wrong, Mary?"

Mary frowned slightly as she looked at them. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrow and at that, Mary sighed as she gestured them inside.

"He's here," she whispered, and looked around to make sure no one else was there to hear her.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"Collins," Mary muttered.

Jane and Lizzie exchanged worried glances as they looked back at Mary. "You mean, Dad's student William Collins, Collins?" Lizzie asked.

Mary nodded solemnly as she turned around to head into the dining room, where they assumed everyone else were.

Lizzie let out, "Oh my god."

* * *

><p>William Collins was a medium height man who was notorious for three piece suits and wearing nothing else. He was first introduced to the Bennet clan, when he was just a first year so many years ago. He was a student in Dr. Bennet's class and had always esteemed his professor to the highest degree. Over the following years, he had always gone back to ask for recommendation letters.<p>

Besides the recommendation letters though, he always had a fond regard for the eldest two daughters. The past year had proven to be difficult for Lizzie, especially though. When her mother felt that it was best for her interest and Collin`s if he had turned his attention to solely Lizzie. Even though Jane wasn`t dating anyone at the time, her mother felt that Lizzie and Collins would be better suited for each other.

Mrs. Bennet had always felt that Collins' attitude would be the best to tame Lizzie's unruly and wildly reckless mouth and behaviour.

Unfortunately, that meant that Collins always paid extra attention to Lizzie. Though she knew that she should be flattered that a man was paying attention when no one else was, she felt that she deserved better than the slimy Collins.

So when she saw him again sitting beside her usual spot at dinner that night, she couldn't help but cringe when she heard his voice. "Oh my dear, Eliza! What a delight! I thought you would not join us tonight, for you and your sister had gone out with friends. But now that you are here, I am extraordinarily glad."

He flashed his teeth, but normally it was only impressive if every one of their teeth was sparkling white. Lizzie looked back at Jane and mouthed, "Extraordinarily glad?"

Jane shrugged and mouthed a sheepish apology before taking a mouth of her mother's Boston cream pie.

So Lizzie sulked beside her very talkative companion and tried to tune out whatever he was saying. But that was hard especially with her mother asking one question after another.

"Oh yes, her esteemed Lady Catherine de Bourgh has been very gracious to me. Promoting me to general manager of her hotel in Orlando," Collins beamed as he boasted about his position and patroness.

_Who in their right mind calls their boss their patroness?_ Lizzie thought.

"So, my dear Eliza, how does your studies fare? Have you finally decided on a practical field of work to go into?"

Lizzie scowled slightly as she sunk into her chair, as she muttered, "I haven't changed my mind from the last time we spoke, Collins. I am still majoring in Biological Sciences."

"Oh my dear Eliza, I must insist that you must change your major. I mean, what exactly are you going to do with a major such as that? The only thing you can do is going into graduate school and I know that women should not stay in school for so long. Lady de Bourgh says that it allows women to know too much, which is unsuitable for any proper lady."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked down at her fork. She was seriously contemplating whether or not she would go to jail and how Jane would have to bail her out if she poked Collins with it in his eye.

And so for the remaining moments of her Thanksgiving weekend, she listened to Collins' mindless prattle and her mother's support of his unrealistic and crazy opinions.

She was so happy to be in her bed later that night and couldn't spend time as she normally did to reflect what happened that weekend. Instead, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>And so the next week went by rather slowly and without any importance. Besides Collins' impromptu appearance and departure the next day and Charlie and Jane's countless dates, it wasn't too much different.<p>

However, Lizzie had spent the time to go to Charlotte's apartment and spent the Wednesday night, indulging in the long overdue Vampire Diaries marathon. Charlotte had seemed much better than when she spoke to her last, but Lizzie could see the façade. She felt extremely useless and wanted to help her, but didn't know what exactly she could do, given that she was also a poor student.

She was going to offer her to join her and Jane at their apartment and become their roommates. Given their last argument, she realized that maybe she needed to give her more time.

Jane and Charlie had spent one lunch with Darcy and to Jane's surprise, he had asked where her sister was. Lizzie never came to lunch or dinner with them, so when he asked, one could imagine her surprise.

Suspecting that Darcy had grown to like her baby sister, especially after during Thanksgiving, Jane had lightly teased her about it when she came home that Thursday. When Jane voiced her suspicions, Lizzie thought she was crazy.

"Probably just wanted a chance to insult me again," Lizzie replied.

Jane shook her head, thinking that perhaps there was more to Darcy than what meets the eye.

Lizzie muttered in response, "As if."

Unsatisfied with Lizzie's thoughts about him, Jane had wanted to test her theory and had asked Lizzie to join them for dinner on Saturday night.

After hours of persuasion and bribing with chocolate cake, Lizzie finally caved in and agreed it. Friday night brought in another surprise when their light wasn't working in any of the rooms. After talking to the landlord, Jane had called the electricians to come in and check what the problem was.

What Jane forgot to do, being busy with school and all, was to inform _when _ they were going to come in and fix their was exactly why Lizzie felt like strangling her sister at the moment.

"Jane, what do you mean you forgot to tell me?" Lizzie muttered into the phone as she paced around in her living room.

"I entirely forgot that they were going to come today, especially with the dinner reservation that Charlie made for tonight. Can't you just stay with them and come a bit late? We really need to get the problem with the lights fixed and it would be hard for both of us if we don't do it sooner than later, Lizzie."

Lizzie groaned. This night was _so_ not going the way she wanted it to be. "That isn't the problem, Jane. There's a really cute electrician, and because I wasn't told, I'm stuck in my sweats and hoodie. And there is no way I can slip into my room and change into something more presentable without looking crazy."

Jane laughed softly at the other end, to which Lizzie snapped. "This isn't funny, Jane."

Her laughing subdued over the line as she remarked, "I know, I'm sorry. But it's too late now to get mad at me, Lizzie."

Lizzie sighed as she flopped onto her sofa. She grimaced as she took out the remote control from underneath her bottom. She dropped it beside her and laughed softly despite her frustration. "I know, you're too good, Jane. Anyways, now that you're with Charlie, who's gonna be my ride. Should I just drive over there with my car?"

Lizzie heard hushed whispers over the phone and had to try again to capture her sister's attention. "Jane!"

"Sorry, Lizzie. We were just getting into the restaurant. Why don't I call you later to tell you what to do? Besides, it might be a while before they're finished."

Lizzie sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Anyways, see you soon."

Jane smiled through her phone as she reciprocated the sentiments. Lizzie sighed as she heard the dial tone and tucked her cell phone into her pocket. She looked up at the clock and sighed to herself. She really wanted to go to the dinner and come home early to study for her midterm the following Monday.

Frowning, she stood up and was about to go into the kitchen, when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"So, you're Jane?" someone asked behind her. Lizzie turned around and was surprised to see the tall electrician she thought was cute. He was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling under his brown hair.

Lizzie felt unconscious, especially given that she was only wearing sweats and a pullover. She smiled, as she replied, "No, actually that's my sister. She's the one who called your company. I'm Lizzie."

She extended her hand for him to shake, which he took graciously. "Lizzie, that's a nice name. The name's George Wickham, but you can call me George."

Lizzie laughed softly as she looked up into his eyes. She asked him, "So, how long do you think it'll take? I have to be somewhere in about an hour."

George frowned at this news, but tried not to show it. "Oh, I'm not. Perhaps another half hour? I just came out to ask if you had anything for me to drink?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrow, but she nodded. "Yeah, I have water and orange juice. What would you like?"

"Um, orange juice, please."

Smiling, Lizzie lead him into her tiny kitchen and went into the fridge to retrieve the juice. After getting the Minute Maid orange juice, she set it upon the counter and looked in one of her cupboards for a glass. All the while, she felt his eyes on her and she couldn't help but blush at this attention. True, it had been a long time since she was interested in a guy. Maybe this guy would be different.

She poured the juice into the glass and turned around to give it to him. George was smiling down at her as he took the glass. He thanked her and finished the juice with one gulp.

Lizzie couldn't help but notice, "Wow, you're really thirsting." Those words were out before she had the moment to process what exactly she had said. When she realized it, she felt her face flush with embarrassment and wished for everything in the world that she could have been swallowed in the hole. She didn't want to appear as though she was flirting, but who could blame her? If any sane girl was in this guy's presence, they would definitely get tongue tied and say things they normally don't say.

Thankfully, George didn't think much of it as he smiled at her. "Yup, I am. Guess all that work does that to you."

Lizzie nodded as she looked down to her hands. A moment went by without neither of saying anything, and she was about to speak when she heard his voice.

"I know this is sudden, Lizzie, and you probably think I'm a freak. But I like you. I think you're a cute girl," Lizzie blushed at this. "And I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime?"

Lizzie looked up at him in shock as she finally registered what he had said. "You want to go out with me?"

George chuckled as he nodded. "Yes."

She definitely liked him, she had to admit that to herself. She smiled uncomfortably, unsure of whether to agree or decline his request. Looking at him through her eyelashes, she figured that it wouldn't be bad to let lose every now and then. Lizzie had been rather busy over the past year or so and had never gone on a proper date for a long time. Glancing up at him, she couldn't help but revel in his dreamy, cerulean blue eyes that seemed endless like the ocean. The intensity in which he looked at her made her weak in the knees. The smile definitely helped as well.

It had been a very long time since a man made her weak in the knees. She bit her lip, as she placed her hands in her hoodies' pockets. Was he worth the trouble? He was only an electrician. She knew that after this year, her life would change and she would find new men no matter where she continued on in her studies. But she looked up at him again and at that moment, she knew the answer. There was no meeting another man like him. He was charismatic, charming, very outgoing and just so good looking.

She resigned and was about to answer when she heard the doorbell ring. Frowning at the interruption, she excused herself and went to open the door. She wasn't expecting anyone other than the two men who had walked in one hour ago. So when she opened the door, she was definitely taken aback by who stood on the other side.

"What are you doing…"

She was interrupted by his booming, deep voice. "Jane wanted me to pick you up." He looked down at her attire, and once again he was successful at making her uncomfortable with what she wore.

Lizzie looked at her watch and back at him. "I still have to get ready. The electricians decided to come now and I don't know when they'll be finished. I think they should be done…"

She trailed off when she noticed his gaze lingering on her. She looked at him, raising her eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her before nodding. "Of course. You were saying something about electricians? How long do you think they'll take?"

"Shouldn't be too long, I think. Why don't I go ask them?" Lizzie spun on her heel, before muttering, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room?"

He followed her into the living room, without saying anything. What Lizzie hadn't notice was how his countenance changed as soon as they stepped into the living room. The other man had now stood up from his sitting position on the sofa and gave him a smirk.

Lizzie noticed this and turned around behind her when she was taken aback by his expression. His face became flushed with anger as his intense gaze from before became a narrowed, directed angered gaze at the blue eyed man.

Darcy muttered, his voice dripping with spite, "Wickham."

George Wickham, despite his earlier smirk, couldn't help but pale at the tone of Darcy's white. His ashen face was a sight to behold, as Lizzie couldn't believe how fast his facial expression had changed. "Darcy," his voice slightly trembled. Now Lizzie was interested in what was going on between these two.

"I didn't know that you knew Lizzie. How exactly do you-"Wickham began, but was interrupted by another loud, booming voice.

"Hey Wickham, what are you doing out there? I need you in here! I need your help bringing out the tool box."

Wickham yelled back, "Coming, boss." He looked between Lizzie and Darcy, and excused himself even though he knew that Darcy didn't care whether or not he was polite. But he definitely wanted to make a good impression in front of that Lizzie girl.

As Lizzie saw him retreat down the corridor, she turned around and glared at Darcy. "What the hell was _that_ about?"

"Elizabeth," Darcy began with a low, threatening tone, "I don't think you quite understand -" Once again, he was interrupted by the same booming voice.

"Hey miss! We're done and I was wondering if you could let us know how you were going to pay so we could all get on our merry way." Lizzie saw the big bulky electrician she had admitted earlier into her home. She couldn't help but think he wanted to be anywhere but here at that moment.

Lizzie nodded as she replied, "Um, let me go get my purse. You accept cheque, right?"

After the man's grunt of a response, she assumed that he meant yes and excused herself to her room. She left Darcy and the main electrician at the entrance of her apartment as she ran down the corridor. She rushed into her room and grabbed her purse which was on her night stand. Rummaging through her purse, she smiled as soon as she found her cheque.

Not watching where her feet was taking her, once she stepped foot outside of her door, she bumped into something really _hard_.

Thankfully, her cheque didn't go out of her grasp and she was about to say something at the man. However, when she saw who it was, her anger diminished. George Wickham smiled down at her and muttered a sheepish, "Sorry."

Lizzie shook her head as she smiled. "No, it's fine."

He lowered his gaze onto her eyes as he searched them imploringly. Lizzie couldn't help but feel lightheaded. _Does this man know what he is doing to me?_ Lizzie thought to herself.

"So, I never heard a reply for that date. What do you say, Lizzie? Feel like spending an entire night with me?"

Lizzie laughed as she finally came to a decision. "Yes, I'd like that."

The smile that followed had to be the widest she had ever seen on a man. He replied, "Well, that's great! Here's my card. Why don't you call me when you're free?"

With that and a wink, he left her standing in the entrance of her bedroom and with his card in her hands. She looked down at it and back at the hallway down which he walked. She finally smiled like the idiot she was. Shaking her head to try to take the smile off of her lips, she was about to follow him to the entrance when she realized that she had forgotten a pen. Rushing back into her room, Lizzie took a pen off of her desk and ran out of her room.

When she had arrived at her entrance, she saw no one left and only Darcy standing there, scowling at the door. She looked around and when she finally realized no one else was there, she spat out, "Where are they?"

Darcy looked startled as he turned around. He stood there, staring at her. Normally, she would be unnerved by his intense, stern gaze but this time, she was immensely annoyed by him. She snapped at him, "I asked you, where are they? I still have to pay them."

"You don't. I already paid them."

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and finally, realization dawned on her. "_You_ paid them? Why in the world would you do that? Do you honestly think I can't afford to pay for work done in my own home?"

At least Darcy had the notion of looking sheepish when he muttered, "I don't think that, Elizabeth."

"Then why did you do it?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed at her and down at her hands. When she looked down at her hands, she realized what exactly he was scowling at. She slipped the card into her hoodie's pocket and looked up at him.

"I don't think you understand what you are getting yourself into, Elizabeth."

Lizzie finally felt her temper get the best of her as she burst out. "I don't recall asking for your opinion, Mr. Darcy. And now that I have established that, would you be kind as to explain why you felt it was in your power to pay for my bill?"

Darcy looked down at her and muttered, "I just needed to get him out of my sight. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. I didn't meant to, Elizabeth."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she replied. "You mean, you just needed to get George out of your sight. Why is it so hard for you to say his name? And why do you hate him so much?"

Darcy looked down at her as he stepped closer to her. He grabbed her wrist as he let out a spiteful remark, "I don't need to explain anything to you. But I need you to promise me that you won't ever speak to Wickham. Ever." He tightened the grip on her wrist, and she grimaced under his touch.

Through clenched teeth, she replied, "If you're done, would you please let me go. You're hurting me, Darcy."

As though her wrist was on fire, he immediately let go of her wrist as soon as he heard her. He looked down at her wrist and searched her eyes imploringly. "Please forgive me, Elizabeth."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she rubbed her wrist. She looked back at the clock and sighed. "You know what, Darcy? Why don't you go on without me? I think I'm going to pass this time. I have a midterm Monday and I haven't even started on studying."

Darcy looked at her in surprise as he replied, "Are you sure? I don't mind waiting while you get ready."

Lizzie shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay home. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," she spat out as she walked towards her door and opened it for him to leave.

He stared at her, unsure of what she was feeling. Then again, he had no idea what to feel either. Given the episode with Wickham and the disastrous aftermath. He nodded and was about to leave when he turned around and looked at her straight in the eye. Lizzie was slightly startled by the intensity of his gaze, as it showed something entirely different from what she saw before. It showed something like regret?

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. And I trust that you will proceed cautiously when dealing with…" he trailed off, before shaking his head. He muttered to himself, "What am I doing?"

Unfortunately, Lizzie heard this statement as she replied, with her raised eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are doing either, Darcy."

He looked back at her, muttered an incoherent farewell and closed the door behind him.

Lizzie shook her head, unable to understand what the hell happened in the past – she glanced at the clock – twenty minutes. She took the card out of her pocket and glanced at the number that was below **George Wickham** on the card. For once, in a long time, she knew what to do. And she wasn't going to regret it at all.

Smiling, she took out her cell and dialed the number. As soon as she heard the familiar voice on the other end, she replied, "Hey, George. This is Lizzie. Are you free right now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	9. Staying Away

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in almost a month! I tried to get my other Pride and Prejudice fanfic started, and real life has just gotten so busy. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! Next chapter is the Netherfield Ball, so stay tuned! And oh, check the tumblr often; I update it rather regularly!  
><strong>

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S.: Thanks go to** Strike3000** for her awesome work as my beta. Her advice is absolutely amazing! This chapter, right now, hasn't been beta-ed, but will be soon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

_Staying Away_

* * *

><p>She never did get to go on that date with George that night. He said that he really regretted that he wasn't able to, but his boss had him working for the better part that night.<p>

Though she was a bit disappointed by being turned down for that date, she had time to revel in what happened that night. Lizzie couldn't help but feel a tad guilty when she opted out of the dinner, especially with the promise she made to Jane. _Oh well, she'll forgive me. She always does._

With that thought, she continued on studying with her midterm. And just as she predicted, her sister was angry at her, but instantly forgave her once she heard what had happened.

That night was the first night, though, Lizzie dreamed of a certain British man with intimidating eyes.

Days had gone by, and it was already the last week of November. Lizzie and her sisters were busy with school, finals creeping up way too quickly. Jane and Charlie were as steady as ever. And now, they finally went on solo dates, never dragging Darcy or Lizzie after the fiasco with Wickham. He never did call her back though.

Lizzie hid her disappointment and poured her energy into working and studying. She was better adapted at the hospital, enjoying work at the Registration immensely. Exposure to many new experiences and cases had given her a newfound appreciation for the work in healthcare and the pressure of being a doctor.

She knew that this was what she was supposed to do. She, however, was still anxiously waiting for the results from medical school. She wanted to show people that she didn't worry about it, but her insistent and obsessive behaviour of refreshing her email on her phone and laptop every five seconds didn't go by unnoticed by those around her.

"Lizzie," Charlotte muttered as she sat across from her in Starbucks on a chilly afternoon.

Lizzie looked up from her Motorola Photon and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You know, if I maybe stick your phone into my drink, then maybe you wouldn't…" Charlotte replied as she leaned forward to grab her friend's phone.

"Hey!" she retorted as she kept her phone close to her.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. "Can you put it away, just for ten minutes? So we can get in a decent conversation?"

There was a long moment of silence, before Lizzie gave in reluctantly. "Fine," she muttered dejectedly as she placed her phone into her purse.

"You know, I really need to get a replacement phone. If you're like that with having your phone next to you 24/7, image how I feel?"

Lizzie looked up from her gaze on the purse that currently harbouring her phone. Maybe if she just checked it one more time…

"Lizzie!"

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly. "You were saying something about your phone? Are you sure you couldn't find it anywhere?"

Charlotte sighed as she took a sip of her White Chocolate Mocha. "Nope, just going to have to call Verizon."

Lizzie nodded, unable to provide a reply. She looked down at her drink and contemplating getting another one when she heard an extremely _annoying_ voice.

"Eliza! Fancy meeting you here!"

She cringed when she recognized the source of the voice. Looking up, she saw Charlotte's eyes widen at the man behind her. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she turned around and plastered on a fake smile.

"Mr. Collins, what a nice surprise!" Lizzie muttered as she saw William Collins behind her, in his traditional three piece suit.

"My dear, I am so happy to have run into you. I was just at my hotel, thinking about you and wondering if I could call you. But I was dearly craving some Starbucks and here I am," he replied gleefully.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked at Charlotte, who in turn was looking at her in irritation.

"Oh! Mr. Collins, this is my best friend, Charlotte Lucas. Lottie, this is Mr. Collins," Lizzie introduced the couple.

Charlotte simply smiled while Mr. Collins' eyes brightened immediately. "Oh my, New York certainly has their share of beautiful women. It must be the polluted air."

Charlotte blushed, while Lizzie tried to cover her laughing, but it still came out as a snort. _What in the world is he going on about?_

Charlotte asked, "Would you like to seat, Mr. Collins?"

Collins looked down at the empty chair in between the girls and to the drink in his hands. "I would love that. Please, call me Billy. Thank you for bestowing your…"

"Actually, Mr. Collins, Charlotte and I were just leaving. We do have our finals coming up and we were going to…"

Charlotte kicked her shin underneath the table. Lizzie yelped in pain, as she rubbed her shin. She glared at Charlotte, who simply looked back at Mr. Collins. Innocently, as though she did nothing. Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her friend, not entirely understand what Charlotte was doing.

"You are welcome to stay," Charlotte started as she remembered, "Billy."

Mr. Collins' lit up with excitement as he grabbed the chair and sat down. He began to introduce himself and the work he did in Miami, not failing to mention Lady de Bourgh's name.

Lizzie sank back into the chair, wishing a hole would just swallow her. Then again – she looked back at her purse and then at Charlotte who was engrossed in Collins` introduction. She quickly took out her phone and checked her email.

* * *

><p>"So did Lottie ever mention what she did about her phone? I hope Verizon sends her a replacement phone," Lizzie muttered as she placed her keys onto the kitchen counter. It had been another trying day at school and work, and all she wanted to do was snuggle with her quilt and fall asleep.<p>

Jane shrugged, as she placed her coat into their small jacket closet in the entrance of their apartment. She had picked up Lizzie from the library and had gone home together. She replied, "I hope they do. Charlotte has other things on her plate, and this just couldn't have happened at a worse time."

Lizzie looked at her sister, before sighing deeply. She placed her purse on the counter beside her keys and leaned against the counter, facing Jane. "Yeah, I just wish we could do something for her. But you know, Charlotte, she would bite us before accepting help from us."

"Yeah, but I don't really understand why though."

"I think I do. It isn't her pride, though, that's for sure. I think it's just the embarrassment of not being able to cope, especially when other people her age are able to."

Jane was currently focussed on the letters in her hands, but when she heard her sister convey her opinion, her attention was back on her sister. "Hmm?"

Lizzie shook her head, not wanting to talk further on the subject, "So, anything interesting in the mail?"

Jane laughed softly at her sister's sudden turn of conversation. She looked down as she perused through their mail. Once she came to a beautiful, silver encrusted card, she smiled. She gave it to her sister to read.

Lizzie's eyes furrowed as she reached over to grasp it from her sister's hands. She looked down at it and smiled to herself as she read its contents.

_You have been cordially invited to the _

_Netherfield Winter Gala_

_Hosted by_

_Business Students' Association _

_On the 10__th__ of December, 2011 _

_At 6:30 pm_

_Students, Staff and Alumni of NYU are all welcome to attend._

_Dinner will be served at 7, followed by a formal dance._

Lizzie laughed at her sister. "I guess I have finally found the perfect occasion to wear that dress I bought last week."

* * *

><p>After Lizzie had called back George multiple times, unwilling to let go of what she thought was an instant attraction, George had finally agreed to a date. Lizzie snagged about two dates with George at Starbucks – just a quick drink, before he indulged her with a movie date. The coffee dates were nothing too spectacular, a little lackluster, but Lizzie simply dismissed it as them both being rushed into have a ten minute date during their breaks from work and school.<p>

After watching what Lizzie thought was the worst movie in history, he treated to a nice dinner on uptown New York.

After they had settled down and were halfway through their meals, the elephant in the room was finally addressed when Lizzie couldn`t control her curiosity.

"So, how do you William Darcy?"

George was about to take a bite out of his risotto, but dropped his fork once he heard the question. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before placing it onto his lap once again. "Finally, we talk about our mutual acquaintance. But let me ask you first, what do you think of Will Darcy?"

Lizzie looked up from her gaze on her plate and pursed her lips. "The harsh truth? Or the sugar-coated lie?"

He raised his left eyebrow as he laughed slightly. "I'm not sure if I want to know now."

She smiled, as she took a sip of her water. She looked back at him and replied, "Well, if it wasn't obvious that night, I'm not necessarily his number one fan. I think he's rather a conceited man, and I'm pretty sure he hates me as well."

George silently approved and was rather happy of her opinion of the man, but successfully masked what he was thinking by muttering, "Someone hate you? I find that hard to believe."

Lizzie giggled, well aware that George was flirting, but still – she was a woman. She'd like to indulge in these from time to time.

"So, what is the deal with you and Darcy? You weren't exactly on agreeable terms."

George laughed humorlessly. "That's putting it lightly."

Lizzie looked uncomfortable, as he begun to relay his tale. "Darcy and I knew each other since we were in primary school. Wait, I mean elementary. My father was George Darcy's personal assistant for many years, and Darcy's father loved me as though I was his own."

Lizzie was shocked. "You guys were friends? But you didn't look like it."

George smiled, "Just wait. I still have to get to the juicy parts. So, where was I? Oh yeah, so about twelve years ago, my old man died. It was hard, because it was just me and my dad for the longest time. But George Darcy and his kind heart took me into his home and provided for my education."

"Wow," Lizzie muttered, as she tried to take in what she had heard.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty amazing. But, Darcy was always jealous of his father's treatment of me. I suppose, in his eyes, I was a threat to his father's love. He always had it in for me. Always blamed me when he got in trouble. I even covered for him when he crashed his father's car. So, when George Darcy died, about seven years ago, I wasn't surprised when Darcy cut my university funds."

"Oh my God, Darcy did all that because he was _jealous_?" Lizzie asked, shocked. She knew that Darcy was a rude, conceited jerk, but was he really that ruthless?

"I know, it's pretty shocking to me too. I mean - I saw him as a brother, but all he thought of me was a threat. I guess all those years of friendship didn't mean an ounce to him. I wanted to become a lawyer, but with the little money I had, I knew that I wouldn't have been able to afford it. So, I came to America, hoping to get a fresh start. I did some online courses and I managed to get a degree in electrician training from Penn Foster Career School."

"Penn Foster…isn't that in Scranton? Pennsylvania?" Lizzie asked. "What are you doing in New York, then?"

George laughed as he gazed into her doe like eyes. "You sure are mighty curious, aren't you?"

Lizzie blushed as she lowered her gaze.

Laughing again, George replied, "I was just joking. Yeah, I graduated at around last June, so I moved to New York when my buddy hooked me up with an apprenticeship. And here I am, having dinner with you."

Lizzie smiled, unsure of what to think of his story. Sure, it _seemed_ plausible, but was it really? Was Darcy really capable of resorting to these measures because he was jealous? But he was Darcy, she had to admit. She knew absolutely nothing about who he was, besides from knowing he was a proud, rude and conceited man who she wished she never had to see again.

"I hear he has a sister. Is she as proud as her brother?"

Something flickered in his eyes before he smiled sadly. "Georgiana. She was such a sweet girl when I lived with them, but I have to admit when their father died, she turned as proud as her brother and was as happy as her brother to see me gone."

Nodding, Lizzie raised her hand to grasp his and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through with all that."

George looked down at their clasped hands and smiled at her. "I'm happy though that I am here with you."

Lizzie blushed as she quickly let go of his hands and looked down at her phone. She realized that it was only a couple of days away from the ball and she needed a date. Gaining newfound confidence, she asked him, "If I'm not being too forward, there's this charity event at NYU this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come…"

George smiled as he leaned forward from his seat and grasped her hands, "I'd love to."

She smiled, but it faltered when she realized something. "Will Darcy might be there."

She noticed a look in his eyes but he quickly dismissed it as he smiled. "Nothing can stop me from being there with you, Lizzie."

Ecstatic to have a date for the Netherfield Gala, she continued with her meal and basked in his company. Unknown to her, about five minutes before she asked George to the Gala, someone else was thinking of the exact same event.

Darcy walked into the restaurant and checked his watch, smiling in satisfaction that he was about five minutes early for the dinner with a client.

While waiting to be seat, he checked his Blackberry. When he looked at the date, he realized that only three days away was the Netherfield Winter Gala. The thought of the event brought in memories of the woman who continues to haunt his dreams at night. Knowing that she was a student there at NYU and her sister dating the President of the Business Students' Association, avoiding her there would be impossible.

He never felt that way, but he knew that he must not have left a favourable impression the last time they talked. He couldn't blame himself though – Wickham brought out the worst in him. Speaking of the devil, as he looked up from his Blackberry, he noticed the very doe like eyes that haunted his every waking moment.

He noticed that she was with a man, and that she was clasping his hands over the table and stroked his hand with her thumb. Unable to extinguish this feeling he felt in his stomach, he strained his neck trying to see who it was. When he noticed, by the profile of the man's face, his stomach dropped.

He immediately told the waiter that he had to leave and to mention to the other party that his assistant would reschedule. He had to get out of that restaurant. He stormed out, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Once he was outside, he looked back into the restaurant and he was still able to see her and Wickham. She was now smiling at him as she drank from a glass of water.

He couldn't help but admonish and hate the girl for being so stupid. What in the world was she doing with Wickham, especially when he told her to stay away from him? Maybe, Darcy finally realized, in his limo ride home, that he should stay away from _her._

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	10. What A Night

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in so long! My first year of university just finished, so I hope to have more time to update! This chapter is the long awaited Netherfield Winter Gala! Pictures of Jane and Lizzie's outfits will be uploaded on my tumblr soon, so please check it out soon! **

**So, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blessing in Disguise<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<strong><br>**

_What A Night_

* * *

><p>"What do you want for me to do? <em>Bask in his general splendour?" <em>Lizzie laughed slightly as she spoke the latter in a butchered English accent and in a very 1800s-like voice.

Jane rolled her eyes as she threw a pillow at her from her end of the bed. Lizzie was painting her finger nails at her sister's dressing table, on the night before the Netherfield Winter Gala.

Charlotte sat at the other side of Jane's bed, as she piped in. "_Why ever not, my dear friend? I believed that out all of the things that interest you, this would be it?"_ She laughed at her own terrible accent.

Lizzie smiled, as she finished painting her fingernails a beautiful gold colour. She leaned back in her chair and stared at her sister and best friend through the mirror. "I'm not sure by what I am more offended. You thinking that I only enjoy George's company only because he's hot. Or the fact that you believe that the only reason why I would enjoy the ball is _because_ of George."

Charlotte and Jane exchanged looks before Charlotte muttered, "Well, you did say that he was too hot to be true and that you couldn't wait to go because George was your date."

Lizzie rolled her eyes before sighing. She turned around to face them, "I'm pretty sure that going to the Gala with him is way better than going alone."

Jane laughed slightly, while Charlotte simply shook her head.

"At least I don't have to bear the night with Collins," Lizzie commented, before she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Charlotte frowned before returning to paint her nails. Jane looked at her and then at Lizzie. She mouthed, "Stop it."

Lizzie laughed before she noticed her sister's repetitive glances at Charlotte. She fell silent before she inaudibly gasped. "Lottie? You and Collins?"

Charlotte looked up at her and snapped, "Yes, so what?"

Taken aback by her friend's outburst, she replied softly, "But he's…he's…Collins!"

Frowning, Charlotte sighed, "He's not so bad, when you get to know him, Lizzie."

Lizzie's eyes widened and she looked at her as though Charlotte had grown another head. Unwilling to explain further, Charlotte blew on her fingernails to dry them quickly and then got off of Jane's bed.

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow?" Charlotte muttered, before she rushed out the door.

When they heard the front door close, Lizzie turned to her sister in shock and whispered, "_Collins?"_

-:-.-:-.-:-

"Wow," Lizzie whispered as she linked arms with her sister as soon as they stepped out of the taxi. She almost laughed at herself for being so stupefied by the magnificence of the venue. They were now standing at the one place she never expected to be. The Russian Tea Room was known for its classy and upper end events, and even she knew that it must have been a fortune to hire it. Luckily, the Business Student Association consisted of students with a _very _rich background. She sighed, as she thought they probably had to do almost to no fundraising.

_If only._

She followed her sister, her brilliant eyes sparkling in the moonlit night. She exhaled immediately once she stepped foot into the entrance of the ballroom. She had never seen anything so magnificent in her life. Countless chandeliers hung from the roof. The Bear Ballroom, or so it was called, was adorned with gold and glass. Everywhere she looked, brilliance marked its presence. It was absolutely magical. She realized that the pictures that she had seen online did nothing to the room's justice. She also noticed that there was room set aside for a dance floor.

She laughed when she realized that the dancing would probably be slow dances and good old fashioned ballroom dances. She fingered her necklace hesitantly with her right hand fingers while her left hand gripped onto Jane's right hand tightly.

Lizzie noticed the amount of people dressed in their uttermost elegant dresses and attire, and couldn't help but think that they all must have spent a fortune on them. She laughed, as she thought of a few people who wouldn't have hesitated to go all out on buying a new dress.

Jane must have noticed the slight difference in the pressure, as she looked up at her sister in concern. "Are you alright, Lizzie?"

Jane was wearing an elegant Grecian inspired strapless gown. It was supposed to be "nude", but Lizzie thought it looked more to be a beige colour. It was on the most part simple, except the intricate gold and silver leaf design at the waist. She complimented her dress with beige rhinestone shoes and a beige and silver clutch. Her neck and ears were adorned by jewelry bought for her by Charlie. An intricate white gold necklace with a pendant of stars and sterling silver star earrings completed her ensemble.

Lizzie shook her head as she smiled. "I'm fine."

Jane stared at her before giggling herself. She looked down at her and smiled. "You look beautiful, Lizzie."

Lizzie beamed widely as she glanced down at her attire. She had spent a fortune on her dress but she didn't care. She loved it so much. It was similar to her sister in that it was Grecian inspired, but that was where the similarities stopped. She wore a light peach chiffon gown with a one shoulder strap. Her waist was adorned by a stone crystal floral appliqué belt, which led to an asymmetrical ruffle skirt side draped into tiered chiffon.

Her sister had bought her earrings and bracelet, regardless of Lizzie's insistence on not wanting it. Secretly though, in the end, she was happy her sister did purchase the set for her. She wore a rose gold mimic maile leaf bracelet and the matching earrings. Her necklace, however, was given to her by Charlie, which she admitted, was rather odd. He simply said that when he saw it, it reminded him of her. And that he _had _to buy it.

She was a bit suspicious but once she saw it, she realized that he must have spent a fortune. She knew that it was rose gold, and knowing the price of gold these days it was really expensive. It matched the rest of her jewelry perfectly, so she decided to wear it today. To top it all off, her clutch and shoes were matching pale pink rhinestone studded.

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear Jane. Charlie is going to be knocked dead when he sees you."

Blushing immensely, Jane tore her attention from her sister to look for Charlie. As she searched, they continued to walk inside into the ballroom.

"Are you sure you are alright, Lizzie? I hope you are not too upset, that George had to cancel. I do wish you would enjoy the evening, even if he isn't here."

Lizzie frowned as soon as her sister mentioned his name. "I'm fine," she gritted. Her sister looked at her through the corner of her eye but chose not to say anything.

George had decided to contact her a mere fifteen seconds before she was ready to call him herself asking where he was. He offered an apology and muttered that he was called in to do some emergency work with his boss. He conveyed his _heartfelt_ apologies and promised to make it up to her later. She couldn't help but think that the emergency work must have been trying to avoid Darcy.

"Jane!" Lizzie's thoughts were disturbed when she heard Charlie's voice. She smiled as she saw his huge grin when he saw her sister.

He rushed over to meet the girls, giving Jane a quick kiss on her lips and Lizzie on her cheeks. He placed his hand on the small of Jane's back as he remarked that their family was here.

Lizzie paled as soon as she heard this. "They are here already?"

Charlie laughed as he nodded. "They are sure a charming bunch."

Lizzie tried to laugh as she knew that he must have been saying that out of courtesy. Her family were anything but a _charming bunch_. Lizzie scanned the room and stopped once she saw them. Her father was sitting down beside her mother, who was standing next to her aunt Lucinda. They seemed to be looking in their direction and giggling. She closed her eyes as soon as she realized that they must have been talking about Jane and Charlie.

She looked beside her father, where Mary was seated – her attention in a book. She had to admit though; her sister did look good in her pale blue gown.

And to find the last of her family, the ones who made the most – "Lizzie!"

She turned around and was bombarded by the presence of her very silly youngest sisters.

Kitty and Lydia were both in knee length dresses, and were not as elegantly attired as everyone in the room. Kitty wore a silver one shoulder dress with a rose belt. Lydia, on the other hand, decided to go more risqué and wore a strapless red dress that ended just at the middle of her thighs. It was skin tight and was rather revealing of her petite form.

"Hi girls," Lizzie remarked, as she saw on the corner of her eye Jane and Charlie leaving them to go talk to the some businessman who was here, specifically for the charity part of the ball. There was to be a silent auction later that evening and Lizzie knew that many high end professionals were to be at the event. She couldn't believe that her sisters were here dressed and behaving like…

"Lizzie! God, you never pay attention when you need to! I have no idea how you are going to become a doctor," Lydia sniped as she inspected her hair in the mirror behind Lizzie.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she asked, "What?"

Kitty replied, "We were just telling you that Mama wants you to go say hi to her. She said that she has something to talk to you about."

With that, the high school girls left her sister as quickly as they came. She saw them run off across the dance floor, straight into some college boys, who seemed like they were from the football team. Sighing, she turned around and walked towards her parents' table.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a tall man, with brown curly hair. She stopped in her steps and looked in that direction clearly. She gasped slightly when she noticed that it was Darcy.

She frowned and grinded her teeth slightly. Of all the businessman and important people to be here tonight, of course _he _had to be here. And why not? He was Charlie's friend, after all.

He stood behind all the tables, off in a corner just staring at the crowd. He looked so captivating; she hated to admit, in his black suit and black tie. She knew that his suit must have been designer, though she did not know the difference from Armani to Gucci. His hair was untamed, as usual, but she couldn't help but think he looked _really_ good.

_Oh stop it, Lizzie! He is the reason why you couldn't spend the night with George_.

When she looked back at him, her gaze locked with his. He looked surprise to see her there, but slowly his gaze softened. She felt scrutinized as his eyes surveyed her figure. Fingering her necklace, by habit, she noticed that he rested his gaze just below her face. There was something that flickered in his eyes, recognition perhaps, but it was gone as soon as it had come. She looked down to see if she had something on her dress, but she noticed that there seemed nothing amiss. When she looked up, he was gone.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked around to find him. He was nowhere in sight. Sighing in anger, she walked towards her parents and Mary.

"Mama?" she asked hesitantly when she approached her mother, who had her back facing from her as she spoke to her aunt.

"Ooh, Lizzie!" Fanny Bennet exclaimed as she saw her second eldest daughter. She quickly surveyed her daughter's outfit and smiled. "You look very pretty tonight, Lizzie."

Not one to normally fish for compliments, Lizzie couldn't help but blush at her mother's compliment. However, her smile was wiped off when her mother continued, "Of course, you will never be as beautiful as Jane. But you do look rather pretty."

Lizzie politely thanked her mother, before turning to kiss her father on the cheek and greet her sister. She was about to speak to her father, who had remarked on her beauty as well, when her mother interrupted. "Lizzie, why aren't you with a date? What happened to George? Wasn't he supposed to come tonight?"

Lizzie felt her face flush with embarrassment, especially since her mother was _very _loud. She certainly did not think that discretion was needed in any conversation.

She quietly replied, "He couldn't make it."

"Oh dear, Lizzie! What are you trying to do? Attack my poor nerves? You can't even hold onto your date for one evening! What am I going to do with you?"

At that moment, her entire face flushed red as she gripped onto her mother's arm. "Mama, please be quiet. You are making a scene."

"I don't care, Elizabeth Bennet. Hopefully, someone here will be nice enough to offer to dance with you. I can't imagine why though they would though, considering your own date couldn't come. I mean, look at Jane; she has managed to be with that nice Charles Bingley for this long. She definitely has hit the jackpot with that nice, young man! Oh, I am so happy for her!"

Lizzie was shell shocked by her mother's absolutely bizarre outbursts and she looked to her father for some support. However, he seemed to be amused by her mother's words and simply winked at Lizzie. He turned his attention to a colleague who was seated at the table across from him.

Lizzie looked around, hoping that no one was paying attention to her and her mother when she saw the two people she dreaded to have seen.

_How in the world did I not notice that he…I mean, they were sitting there!_

Caroline Bingley and William Darcy were sitting but two tables away from her parents' table. By the look on their faces, they definitely heard what her mother had said. Caroline was wearing, what seemed like, a very high end designer orange gown. Darcy's face was now ashen, and Caroline's face looked triumphant, as if she heard something so amazing.

Lizzie was about to turn her head away from them, when for the second time that night, her gaze locked with Darcy's. However, this time his eyes were narrowed at her, as if throwing daggers right at her. She narrowed her eyes at him as well, just to annoy him.

_I probably hate you way more than how much you hate me!_

She turned her attention back to her mother, and she noticed that everyone was taking their seats for dinner. Hoping to escape from her mother's attention, she was about to rush off to Charlotte, who she saw with Collins, when her father asked her to sit with them. She actually was about to deny her father's request, when she saw his pleading eyes. As much as she was angry at him for not coming to her help just moments before, she couldn't help but fall victim to her father's pleading.

For the dinner portion of the evening, Lizzie was subjected to her mother's loud exclamations to all of her father's colleagues and anyone who was in her proximity on her eldest daughter's good fortune of dating a very rich, smart man. Unfortunately, Jane and Charlie chose to sit with Caroline and Darcy, who were within hearing ranges of her mother's exclamations.

_Man, I just wish the ground would just swallow me whole._

Fortunately, though, dinner was finished and the guests were left to tend to the dance floor and the silent auctions. Lizzie chose this time to escape to meet Charlotte.

She approached Charlotte who was beautifully attired in a lavender gown. Collins looked actually ok, and he was out of his three piece suit into a black suit and matching tie.

Collins, who actually still harboured feelings for Lizzie, thought it, would be prudential to leave the girls to their conversations and excused himself to the task of getting him and Charlotte drinks.

Charlotte looked hard at Lizzie, before she sighed. "I know what you are thinking, but no, I am not out of my mind."

Lizzie stared at her friend for a long time, trying to examine her facial expressions. Finally, she relented and smiled. "You know me too well, but no, I was not going to say that. I was actually going to say how beautiful you looked tonight, Charlotte."

Surprised, she quickly recovered by replying, "Why, thank you. You do too, Lizzie."

Lizzie looked around and found her sister on the dance floor with Charlie. Sighing, Lizzie commented, "Don't they look so cute together?"

Charlotte followed her friend's line of vision before falling on the subject of their conversation. "Yes, they do. But, if I could suggest something, I would tell Jane to try to be more obvious about her feelings."

Frowning, Lizzie turned to Charlotte. "What do you mean?"

"If she wishes to snatch onto Charlie, I think she needs to let him know how she feels about him, sooner than later."

"So, you suggest that she tells him that she loves him before she is sure of her own feelings for him?"

"There is nothing wrong with a little securement of what she has, Lizzie."

"Are you kidding? I mean…"

"Lizzie!"

"What?"

Lizzie's attention was brought back to Charlotte's face, which was looking at something behind her.

"Darcy's coming this way!" Charlotte whispered.

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed as she spun around, and there he was, walking towards them.

She quickly turned around and whispered, "Why in the world is he coming here? What do you think he wants? Wait, how do you know what he looks like?"

"Who doesn't? The man's on every magazine out there these days. Maybe he wants to talk to you? I mean, he does seem pretty interested in you. He's been staring at you ever since you came here."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "You're wrong. I bet he stares at me just to find something wrong with me and taunt about it to me."

"Whatever reason it is, you might want to stop talking because he's right behind you."

"What do you mean? I –"she halted in her speech when she turned around and was met with a very firm chest.

"Elizabeth," Darcy muttered as he stared down at her.

Lizzie looked up at him and saw that his hard expression in his eyes from before was now replaced with a soft, almost warm gaze. "Mr. Darcy, how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Very good."

Their conversation got awkward very quickly, until Charlotte nudged Lizzie. She looked at her friend and then at Darcy, who was staring at her expectantly.

"Oh! Mr. Darcy, this is Charlotte Lucas, Dr. Lucas' daughter and my best friend. Lottie, this is Mr. Darcy."

Something flickered in his eyes as he shook Charlotte's hand.

Charlotte muttered, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he mumbled.

Darcy turned his attention back to Lizzie, when he asked, "If you aren't too busy, Elizabeth, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

Lizzie's jaw almost dropped as she stared at him. She looked back to Charlotte, who slightly nodded in encouragement. She looked at Darcy again, whose eyes had that same warm gaze and welcoming expression. Lizzie didn't know what made her say it, but she did say, "Yes."

Darcy smiled as he replied, "Good."

He held out a right hand, expecting her to place her left hand in it. She looked down at it, as she hesitantly placed her left hand there. They walked towards the dance floor with him slightly leading. She looked at him, as he looked straight ahead at the dance floor. She then looked at their joint hands and she couldn't help but feel tingles down her left arm. Looking back, she saw Charlotte who was now finally accompanied by Collins. Her friend smiled at her before giving her attention to Collins.

They finally reached the dance floor, just as the beginning of a new song. He turned around to face her and hesitantly placed his hand on her waist. Lizzie placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He slightly smiled down at her as he whispered, "Do you know how to waltz?"

"Uh," Lizzie hesitated, momentarily dazzled by his eyes. She shook her head before responding," If you count lessons during social dance in high school, then yes."

She couldn't believe her ears when she heard him chuckle. _He can actually laugh?_ He smiled down at her before leaning down. She recoiled slightly, and felt instantly lightheaded when he whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her ear, leading to a rush down her spine. "I think that will be fine. It's all in the leading, you know."

He moved back and begun stepping to the music. Lizzie, momentarily shocked and completely _confused_, finally shook her head and followed his lead.

They were dancing to the music for a while, before Lizzie chimed, "I believe that we must talk about something, Darcy."

He looked down at her and remarked, "Do you always need to talk when you dance?"

Lizzie looked up at him to see if he meant this as an insult, but he seemed genuinely curious. Confused as ever, she continued, "I suppose so. It simply adds to the atmosphere, I guess. Especially one as slow and um, as this."

He chuckled once again, before swirling her around the dance floor. He spoke again, "Do you often come to functions as this?"

She looked up at him, as she shook her head, "Not really my scene. Of course, I am much more at home with a book and a mug of hot chocolate. But when I get invited to events such as these, I think I know how to make myself presentable."

He smiled as he looked down appreciatively, "Yes, you do."

Suddenly self-conscious, she looked down at her outfit before looking back at him. She saw him staring where he was before and was about to ask him if there was something wrong with her outfit. He suddenly asked, "Where did you get that necklace?"

She looked down at her rose gold leaf necklace before looking up at him. "Oh this? Charlie gave it to me."

His eyes seemed twinkle as if he knew something. However, he simply nodded, "Yes."

Unable to take this bizarre turn of events anymore, she continued the conversation with something she knew would bring out the Darcy she knew and hated.

"So, George was supposed to come tonight, but he had an emergency. Of course, you wouldn't know, seeing as you guys aren't as close as you were anymore."

Suddenly, the hand on her waist went rigid and his face immediately turned hard. He looked down at her, his eyes unfathomable and his eyebrows furrowed. "No, I do not."

Lizzie simply continued, finally happy to have the upper hand on the situation. "He is sad to have lost your friendship."

"Oh really?" he asked mockingly. "Did he tell you himself?"

Lizzie shrugged as she tightened her grip on his shoulder involuntarily. She looked at his face long before she continued, "Yes, he did."

He laughed humourlessly, before he muttered darkly, "I believe I warned you before, Elizabeth. Wickham is not a man you want to be with."

Lizzie pursed her lips. "Thank you for your suggestion, but who I date is none of your concern. I have to ask you though, Darcy, do you always feel that is in your power to dictate others on what they should do? Do you believe that maybe you let your own prejudice rule your advice to others?"

"May I ask you, what you think these questions will accomplish?" he grit out.

She looked at the orchestra as she noticed that the music was soon ending. She looked back at him, who was staring down at her with such intensity, she felt almost warm. "I was hoping to figure out your character. Sometimes, you can be very confusing."

Darcy replied, "I think that you should not attempt to sketch my character right now, Elizabeth. I am not at my best."

Lizzie shrugged, "When else would I have the chance to do so?"

Darcy looked unsure of what to say next, but this problem was solved when the music was finished. Lizzie was the first to break apart from his touch, as she thanked him for the dance.

"I hope to see you again," Lizzie replied mockingly.

His stare still intense on her being, he replied, "Likewise."

She gave him a tight smile before leaving him. Not even bothering to tend to Jane when she called her, she rushed off outside. She stood outside, as she stared up at the midnight clear sky.

She sighed, as she finally let the hot tears fall down, not bothering to wipe them away.

_What a night_.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	11. Harder Than It Seems

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! Life is just so busy! Anyways, here is newest chapter, and things are getting to be more interesting!**

**So, please enjoy the new chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blessing in Disguise<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<strong><br>**

_Harder Than It Seems  
><em>

* * *

><p>"For the last time, no!" Charlotte cried into her phone, before she slammed the end-button on her blackberry. Lizzie looked at her apprehensively from her seat across from her at the Starbucks just off campus.<p>

As Charlotte turned her attention back to her friend, Lizzie quickly took a sip from her Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate and suddenly found the rim of her cup very interesting.

Charlotte laughed as she took a sip from her drink, placing her phone on the table.

"So, I take it – you and Collins…" Lizzie trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

Sighing, Charlotte ran her fingers through her brown shoulder-length hair. "Yeah, I guess we're over."

Lizzie rose her eyebrow as she slightly shivered, drawing her collar up to her chin. She glanced out the window and sighed as the snow danced in the sky, falling onto the ground. It had been a week since the Netherfield Winter Gala, and she was already swarmed with exams. As much as she wanted to procrastinate, she only had a couple of days before they started. As she lived and slaved off in the campus library, Charlotte remarked on how it was actually unhealthy studying all the time and asked for an hour of her time.

Of course, it only took a free Tall Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate to persuade Lizzie.

Charlotte, on the other hand, eyed her for a second before taking a sip out of her coffee. She narrowed her eyes as she continued, "I mean – I'm not sure if we're over…it just seems like he never knows when to stop."

Lizzie politely nodded before averting her gaze to something beside her, biting her lip to prevent her from saying something she would regret.

Charlotte continued, as though she didn't notice the awkwardness, "I mean, he just doesn't know when to stop and let me breathe, you know? I mean, I get that he is forever grateful to his boss for his job and grateful to me for being his girlfriend. But, I definitely don't need him to remind me twenty-four/seven."

Lizzie lifted her eyes and finally spoke, "I know what you mean. He was like that when he tried to go out with me. Never leaving me alone and clinging to me like a baby to his mother."

Charlotte's face contorted to a slightly repulsed expression. "Did you just compare my boyfriend to a baby?"

Shocked by the sudden turn in her countenance, Lizzie stuttered slightly, "Um..I – I didn't…"

Laughing suddenly, her best friend shook her head and placed her right hand on Lizzie's left one. "Don't worry – I'm just a bit tensed up."

"I understand. Life is always busy."

Silence had befallen the two before Lizzie began again, "Your boyfriend? I thought you said that you two were over."

Smiling sheepishly, Charlotte began, "Well – I guess he's still my boyfriend. I mean, technically, if you count this one, we have already broken up six times in the past week."

Unable to do anything but raise her eyebrow in surprise, Lizzie sipped her drink. She stared hard at her friend and finally noticed that despite the fight she was claiming to have with Collins, her friend was actually happy. The worry lines and the dark circles under Charlotte's eyes that were there a couple of weeks ago were now almost gone. As much as she hated to admit, Collins may not be the best guy out there, but he was the best thing that had happened to Charlotte in the past few weeks.

"She definitely deserves it," Lizzie whispered, as she smiled at her friend who was now staring at her in befuddlement.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"No, so how's your portfolio? Exams?"

Charlotte shrugged before smiling slightly. "They are good. Better than I expected. Just one more semester, then I'm done!"

Lizzie chuckled before grabbing her phone and checking the time. As she was checking the time, Charlotte's own phone rang.

"What?"

Lizzie looked up from her phone and attempted to look nonchalant. Surprisingly, despite Charlotte sat in front of her, Lizzie only heard whispers into the phone and couldn't catch what exactly was said.

Suddenly, Charlotte addressed Lizzie. "Hey, that was Collins. Umm, do you mind if I ditch you? He wants to meet up and work this out."

Lizzie's eyes widened in disbelief, as her jaw slightly dropped. "But—" she stopped when she noticed Charlotte's expressive eyes.

She sighed as she waved at her. "Go, go…I've got to get back to studying, anyways."

Charlotte stood up and walked to her side of the table. She gave her a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek before running towards the exit of the petite Starbucks. Lizzie stared off behind her, as she sighed.

She was definitely happy for Charlotte; there was no denying that. However, she couldn't help but feel left out. Everyone around her seemed to have successful – or close to – relationships, while she had a working relationship with George. It had been about a week since he had suddenly left her date-less for the Gala. He had called repetitively after that night to apologize and to make up for it. As Lizzie was busy getting ready for exams, she didn't have the time or energy to meet up with him.

However, just as she was about to leave, she saw him walk into the Starbucks with a petite blonde on his arm. Her eyes widened as they followed him walk to the counter and whisper something into the blonde's ears. The redhead giggled as she stood on her tiptoes to lean towards him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He smirked at her before giving his full attention to the cashier.

Lizzie, unable to believe what she just saw, scoffed as she sat down back in her seat. _What in the world?_ She fumed inside, but realized that, she had no idea who that girl was. For all that she knew, it could be his cousin, his sister or…

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed him grab her waist and hold him close to him. She rolled her eyes as she angrily grabbed her purse and her drink in her right hand. Her hot temper being her worst enemy, she had no idea what she was going to do. She walked towards George who was now standing with the redhead, waiting for their drinks.

Inhaling deeply, she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, surprised, as his low voice asked, "Who…" He halted his speech when he noticed who it was. His eyes widened as he suddenly let go of the girl beside him. The redhead beside him stared at him in surprise and then at Lizzie.

Lizzie gritted her teeth but managed to smile falsely. "Hey, George. Fancy meeting you here."

George's eyes started to show his panic as he continued to look between the two girls. He muttered, "Yeah, fancy that."

Lizzie smiled before facing her attention to the girl. "Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Elizabeth Bennet."

The redhead replied, "Mary King."

Lizzie nodded, before turning to George. "Well, I've got to go. You know, finals and all that good stuff." She waved at them before turning on her heel to leave. She left a dumbfounded George, before she turned around again.

She walked towards him and stared up at him, her eyes fuming. "You know, if you wanted to date other girls, all you had to do was tell me, you know? I wouldn't mind. It's not like we were going steady or anything."

Mary spoke up before George could answer. "Oh, you're Lizzie? George was just telling me about you."

Lizzie was about to continue her rant before she halted. She raised her eyebrow and looked at Mary in surprise.

"You're all that he talks about," Mary started, before continuing, as if finally understanding, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just a friend."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at the couple. She noticed George squirming and that he put his arm around Mary's waist once more. Then, she saw George gaze at Mary. Then and there she realized that in his eyes there was real affection directed at Mary.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel gut-wretched when she realized this. She simply smiled before asking to speak to George by himself. Mary nodded before turning around to wait for their drinks.

George hesitatingly walked with Lizzie to a side of the shop and started, "Lizzie, it's not what it looks like. I—"

She raised her hand, signaling for him to stop. "No need to explain. Do you love her?"

George's eyes flashed at her before lingering on her eyes. He averted his gaze and suddenly found something interesting on the floor. She sighed, taking his hesitance as his answer.

She smiled at him, "I hope you're happy with her, George. You deserve it."

George finally looked up at her and started, "Lizzie, I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "No, I completely understand. You can't help who you fall in love with. Anyways, we had our fun. Now go love your girl."

He gave her a wide smile before hugging her and rushing back to Mary. Lizzie stood there observing the couple, as a wide smile spread across her face. She shook her head in disbelief before turning around to leave the shop. As soon as she did, her smile dropped as her eyes widened.

There, of all the people to see, stood Darcy, his gaze cold and steely. His eyes were narrowed and were not focused at her. She instantly felt awkward, knowing how their last conversation ended. As she followed the line of his eyes' direction, she noticed that he was fuming at George. She turned around and scoffed. _Of course_.

She was prepared to pretend not to notice him and walk past him. However, as she walked by him, she felt a slight tug on her arm and a whisper, "Elizabeth."

Lizzie stood there, frozen by his sudden touch and by the rawness in his voice. She slowly turned around and gazed up into his eyes. She never could anticipate the intensity of his stare. He searched her face before whispering, "Are you alright?"

Scrunching up her eyebrows, she nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" _It is if he had forgotten about the dance._

As he looked hard at her and then looked back at George, she got a good look at what he was wearing. He looked remarkably well in his black trench coat, black dress pants, black loafers and black toque. His cheeks were rosy from the cold of the winter day. His hands were covered in leather gloves, which felt warm on the slight spot of skin near the sleeve of her purple winter jacket.

He looked down at her again, as if he was waiting for her to answer her own question.

"I'm fine, Darcy. George was just a friend. No harm done."

Darcy's eyes narrowed as they hardened. He replied, "Now you know why I told you to stay away from him. He's not a trustworthy man, Elizabeth."

Lizzie rolled her eyes before twisting her arm out of his grip. She pulled her toque over her ears and held onto the strap of her purse tightly. She looked at up at him, "He did nothing wrong, Darcy. We were just friends – he didn't deceive anyone."

She didn't know why she defended George's actions of not telling her that he wanted to break up to be with Mary or why she said that they were only friends. She just felt like she had to.

Darcy nodded as he pursed his lips in a tight, firm line. He finally tore his gaze away from her and snatched a glance at him. He sighed heavily before turning around towards the door.

"Are you leaving now?"

Lizzie nodded, before excusing herself. She walked out the door, with Darcy close behind. She sighed before turning to him. "What do you want, Darcy?"

He looked affronted and look slightly hurt before he masked it with his stony expression. "What do you mean, Elizabeth?"

"Is there a reason why you followed me out of the coffee shop as soon as you walked in? I'm pretty sure you went there to get a cup of coffee or whatever it is you like. I don't see you holding a cup."

Darcy surprisingly chuckled, "You're right."

Lizzie gritted her teeth before speaking out as civilly as she could. "If you would excuse me, I need to go back to studying for my finals."

Darcy nodded, "Of course."

Lizzie smiled tightly before muttering a 'good-bye.' She turned to the right and started walking towards the campus before she heard a faint 'Wait!'

She turned around and saw Darcy running towards her. She sighed heavily. "Hmm?"

Darcy paused for a minute, staring at her eyes. He finally spoke after a few moments, "Nothing. Good-bye, Elizabeth."

She nodded again and turned around, rolling her eyes. As she walked away from him though, she couldn't help but notice that something in his voice didn't sound right. It was as though as he was saying goodbye…for good.

She shrugged before wrapping her arms around her, careful not to spill the remaining of her drink. What she didn't notice though was Darcy standing in that same spot for minutes after she left, unsure of what was happening.

He knew that everything that was going to happen was for the best. And if everything worked as he hoped they would, he would never have to see Elizabeth Bennet ever again.

He turned around and was about to walk into the shop when he noticed George and Mary walk out the door. The two gentlemen locked glances, as Darcy reddened with anger and George blanched with surprise. Darcy's steely stare unnerved and unsettled George, who simply nodded in his direction before continuing onto the streets with Mary holding onto his arms.

As Darcy watched him walk away, he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart, knowing that someone as smart as Elizabeth was fooled by George's tricks. She even tried to convince herself and him that nothing happened.

He finally walked into the Starbucks, desperately needing to order his drink before his lunch break was done. He glanced over the menu and whispered to the cashier, "A Grande Caramel Macchiato, please." He handed over the change and walked to the other side to wait for his drink. As he contemplated the situation, he realized that forgetting her may be harder than it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	12. What Would I Do Without You?

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! Life is simply always too busy! However, things are now leading up to Hunsford, which means things are heating up quite quickly! We all know that Hunsford is the biggest event of any P&P story! The next chapter should be up soon!  
><strong>

**So, please enjoy the new chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blessing in Disguise<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<strong><br>**

_What Would I Do Without You?_

* * *

><p>She didn't know what woke her up, but when she did, she noticed immediately that it was not time for her to start the day. She sighed as she rolled over to glance at the time. The red numbers 3:05 blinked back at her. Sitting up, she realized that once she wakes up in the middle of the night, she can never go back to sleep.<p>

Maybe some milk can help, she thought. She slipped out of her bed and quietly walked to her door. She glanced in the hallway and saw that the room next her had a glowing light emitting from it.

"Jane?" Lizzie asked her sister, as she walked in cautiously into the room. When she realized that after three times of calling her sister's name that something was definitely wrong, she walked into her sister's room. There, she saw Jane sitting in front of her laptop at her desk, with only her desk lamp on. Her back was still and from what Lizzie could see, Jane did not notice Lizzie's presence in the room.

She whispered, "Jane?"

Still, there was no answer from her sister.

She spoke a bit louder as she walked closer to her. "Jane?"

Startled, Jane jumped in her seat and turned around. Lizzie's eyes widened when she noticed that Jane's eyes were puffy and red…as though she was crying.

"Jane?" Lizzie whispered cautiously, unsure of how to approach her delicate sister at that moment.

She simply whispered, "He's gone."

Frowning, Lizzie's eyebrows furrowed as she asked, "Who?"

Jane inhaled deeply before whispering, "Charlie."

Lizzie relaxed, giggled slightly before taking a seat beside her. "Don't tell me you are sulking after Charlie. You know that he's going to be back next week. He's only gone for two weeks. I'm sure he's in London right now wishing he could just come home to you."

Jane shook her head, as she sniffed. "Read this."

Jane grabbed her laptop into her hands and placed it onto her sister's lap. Surprised and taken aback, she glanced down at the laptop and read over what was displayed on the screen.

Unable to truly comprehend what the email insinuated, Lizzie looked up at Jane with a quizzical look. Jane sighed as she whispered, "They're not coming back."

Lizzie's eyes darted back to the screen as she read the email again.

_From: carolineb _

_To: _

_February 20, 2012 01:05_

_Hey Jane!_

_Just wanted to let you know that we all miss you here in London. But unfortunately, Charlie got accepted in the Masters program here at Oxford, so he's actually going to attend it now. We unfortunately can't come back to say goodbye, but I just wanted to let you know that I hope we keep in touch. Perhaps, you can come to London?_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Caroline _

"But – I thought he was just going there to check on his father's company! Did you know that he applied for Oxford?"

Jane simply shook her head and sniffled in the silence. She simply stood up and left her bed. She stood by the door and whispered, looking back at Lizzie. "No, I didn't. I guess our relationship didn't matter enough to him to even let me know that he was going to go there. Or that we were over. He needed his sister to let me know that…"

"Jane…"

Jane shook her head as she furiously wiped her tears. "I just need a few minutes, but I'm fine, I swear." She gave her sister a sad smile before leaving the room.

Lizzie sat there in shock as she forget about the laptop on her lap. She almost dropped it, which tore her attention back to the laptop.

She whispered to herself, "I don't think that this is because of Charlie, Jane. It has got to be Caroline. Maybe even Darcy. They never did like us." She stared back at the email and added, "I will find out what happened, Jane, I promise."

Lizzie remembered the past meeting with Darcy and how he sounded as though he was saying goodbye permanently. She frowned as she closed the laptop and followed her sister to the kitchen. "Darcy definitely played a part in this."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Jane? I think you should go," Lizzie whispered as they were lounging in their living room about a couple of weeks later.<p>

Jane shook her head as she tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail. "I'm fine, Lizzie, I swear. I don't want to impose on…"

"Aunt and Uncle will think no such thing. In fact, they are the ones who offered."

Jane shook her head as she laid her head back onto the sofa. She sighed, closing her eyes. Lizzie remained silent as she examined her sister. It had been two weeks since the break up and Jane said that she was fine. But, Lizzie knew her sister better. Jane threw her attention to her work and it definitely showed on her flawless face. Her eyes were always tired and bags started to form under them.

Even if it were possible, Jane was still defendant of Charlie as always. She continuously defended his decision and told everyone to not think the worst of him. She would always say, "He probably has a lot on his plate, and I don't want to pressure him into contacting me for such trivial things." And that was what threw Lizzie. How could an angelic woman such as Jane be hurt by someone in such a magnanimous way? Especially by a person like Charlie. Jane and Charlie were absolutely perfect each other; their temperaments were compliments of each other.

It had to be Darcy and Caroline, Lizzie thought to herself. Lizzie had tried to figure out what happened with the Bingleys but all of her findings caught in a dead end.

Lizzie finally spoke, "Just do it for me at least, Jane. Seeing you suffer like this isn't exactly the easiest thing for me."

Jane's eyes flashed open as her blue eyes stared at Lizzie. Jane smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Lizzie for making you worry about me, but I really am fine."

Lizzie rose her eyebrow, "Really?"

Sighing, Jane finally succumbed to her sister's suggestion. "Fine, I'm not. But I don't think that—"

"It will be perfect for you, Jane. It is exactly what you need."

Jane sighed as she stared out the window to see the blanket of snow covering the beautiful New York. She shivered slightly as she rubbed her arms. "I guess the sun will do me good."

Lizzie smiled as she exclaimed, "Exactly! I will be gone to Florida. California at this time of the year is actually really nice. Aunt and Uncle will be so happy to have you there! And I really don't think that you want to stay with Mom."

Jane smiled, "She's not that bad, Lizzie."

"I don't think you actually understand the extent of her wrath. Ever since she found out about Charlie, she has been calling in everyday trying to find out what exactly happened. She even came to your office when you weren't there, Jane!"

"That's because she's worried, Lizzie. Moms do crazy things."

"Not everyone is as crazy as our mom, Jane," Lizzie whispered.

"Hmm?" Jane whispered as she continued to stare out the window.

Lizzie shook her head as she sunk back into the sofa, sipping her hot chocolate. The television was on some channel, showing a documentary on cancer-related research.

Jane finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I will go."

Lizzie let out a sigh, "Finally!"

Jane giggled as she gave her little sister a hug. "Thank you so much for loving me as much as you do, Lizzie. I don't know what I would do without you."

Reciprocating the hug, Lizzie simply nodded as she tightened the hold onto her older sister. "I don't know what I would do without you, either, Jane."

_I will find out what or __**who **__made Charlie leave, Jane. _Lizzie vowed to herself.

* * *

><p>"How in the world can you just leave your friends, your family and everyone who cares about you for one guy, Lottie?" Lizzie whispered in her seat beside Charlotte on the flight from New York to Florida.<p>

It was Saturday, March 10, and the beginning of their Spring Recess. Lizzie was so excited for some sun and relaxation, but when Charlotte revealed that their accommodations would be courtesy of Collins and his employer, Lizzie tried to figure out just how serious these two were.

"He understands me, Lizzie," Charlotte tried to defend herself.

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say, Charlotte. How could you even think of moving to Florida after graduation just for a guy you have been dating for what, five months?"

"Five months and four days."

Lizzie groaned as she sat back in her seat. "Really, Char?"

"Look, Lizzie, I know that he wasn't good enough for you, but I'm not the prettiest girl on the block. No, don't try to even interrupt," Charlotte begin as she noticed Lizzie opening her mouth. "He liked me, so I thought, why not, and it turns out – I like him too. I need the security, Lizzie. He has a very good paying job, and with this security blanket, I can start looking for jobs myself without worrying about paying for my food and bills. My degree isn't exactly the best one to get jobs here, Lizzie – you know that. Billy promised that he would look around and see what he can do, and to be honest, I like the idea. He promised to look after me and I really think that this is the best decision for me right now."

Lizzie stared at her hard and realized that no matter what she said would dissuade her decision. Finally, slightly biting her tongue, Lizzie congratulated her on her decision and remained silent on the rest of the way there.

Charlotte knew that she was harsh in her speech to Lizzie, but Lizzie didn't understand her perspective. Lizzie was on her way to becoming a doctor, and she was a gorgeous girl. She would have no problems getting settled in life. Even though her father was a doctor, Charlotte absolutely loathed on having to rely on her parents for money. This way, she would be able to do what she wants, find a job and be with a man she actually likes.

When they finally reached the Orlando airport, Lizzie's demeanour brightened as soon as she saw the sun. "Oh sun, I have missed you so much," Lizzie whispered to her window.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and prepared for the flight to land.

As soon as they arrived, the girls left the plane and went through the terminal to where their luggage would have arrived. Charlotte checked her phone and saw that there was no message from Collins as to how they would arrive at their accommodations. Just as Charlotte had her back turned away from Lizzie trying to get signal and call Collins, Lizzie stood beside her with their luggage at their feet, looking around the airport for any sign of Collins.

As soon as she turned around, she saw the one face she never thought she would see again walking towards them.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Because walking towards them was no one other than Darcy.

Lizzie quickly turned around and pulled Charlotte aside.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Darcy, three o'clock. Pretend as though you don't notice him or know him."

"What?" Charlotte exclaimed as she tried to turn around and catch a glimpse of the said man.

"No! Don't turn around or he'll see you—"

"Hello, Elizabeth, Charlotte," his deep, resonating voice said behind them.

Lizzie bit her tongue as she turned around and saw the man she hadn't seen in the past three months. "Mr. Darcy, what are you doing here?" she replied, her tone bitter.

He frowned as his dark brown eyes took in the surprise of the girls. "I'm here to pick you both up. Didn't Collins tell you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	13. Seething with Anger

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait!**

**So, please enjoy the new chapter!**

**UPDATE: I have edited this chapter and have added more descriptions of Collins and Catherine de Bourgh's homes. Please enjoy the newly edited version of chapter 13. Please also check out the tumblr for pictures of Collins and Catherine de Bourgh's homes & other surprises! (Packageofblessings. tumblr. com)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

Chapter Thirteen

_Seething with Anger_

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

The sharpness in her tone caused Darcy's gaze linger on Lizzie for a few seconds longer than he knew was suitable for a man such as him. However, the agony of the past two months seemed to disappear once he laid eyes on her. Her hair was disheveled from the flight, presumably from sleeping. Her clothes were wrinkled - not that she wore anything to be worried about being wrinkled. Her black NYU hoodie and grey sweatpants were reminiscent of the many times he would happen upon her in her home or the Starbucks they both frequented. His chest suddenly tightened and mouth dried, as he silently berated his body for betraying his feelings as simple as that. Another glance at her expressive eyes caused him to painfully reminisce the past two months and how his attempt at trying to forget her failed.

Being home in London had never felt so painful and trying for him. Everywhere he went, every time he tried to work, he would be reminded of her. At times he would imagine her in his presence, his office, his home, tormenting and challenging his restraints. But here she was, standing there as if she had no idea at how much she tortured him.

Lizzie, on the other hand, truly did not interpret the intense gaze on Darcy's face as him being tortured and in agony. She imagined him silently scrutinizing her appearance and possibly criticizing her for coming to meet her friend's boyfriend in such attire. She was not happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie exclaimed, unsure of how to control her irritation and anger on seeing him here.

Darcy was taken aback by the bitterness in her tone and by the content of her question. His eyebrows furrowed as he replied, confused, "I thought I already told you. Collins sent me here -"

"No. Why are you here in Florida? Last I heard, you were back in England," Lizzie remarked.

Darcy's eyes narrowed at her and was about to reply when Charlotte intervened. "You know what, why don'twe continue this conversation on the ride there. I need to talk to Bill."

Lizzie glared at Charlotte and whispered, "Talk to him now and find out why _he's_ picking us up!"

Darcy muttered, "He's right here, and he can hear you."

Charlotte shrugged as she was about to grab her luggage on place it on the cart when Darcy picked it up before her and placed it there. Charlotte flushed at the sudden proximity as she muttered a "thanks."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she rushed to her check out luggage and grabbed it before Darcy had a chance. He looked intently down at her as she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry you lost your chance there at chivalry."

He didn't respond, his face transforming into a neutral expression. Lizzie instantly froze when she felt his fingers grace over hers and felt as though her heart skipped a minute. As soon as Lizzie's hands dropped from the cart's handle, Darcy smiled as he started pushing the cart towards the exit. He smiled, exclaiming, "I got it back."

Lizzie stared at him, dumbfounded. He added, "My chance of chivalry? Just got it back."

All she could see was Darcy's back towards her as he pushed the luggage cart towards the entrance with a flabbergasted Charlotte beside her.

"How are you not into that?" Charlotte gestured wildly with her hands in the direction of Darcy.

Lizzie shook her head as she took this time to truly review his appearance. After two months of not seeing him, she realized that there was a slight change in his appearance. He seemed...relaxed, if that was possible. He still wore his designer clothes, but he opted for a green polo with a grey cardigan on top. He wore black jeans with black designer shoes. The sunglasses that clung to his shirt were now sported on his eyes. His hair, however, was still the same curly, disheveled look. His eyes though did show a slight change. He almost seemed animated, if that was possible once he laid eyes on them.

She shook her head, trying to erase the possibilities from her head. She must be very tired to be imagining things as bewildering as that.

"How can you even say that, Lottie? He's **Darcy**!" Lizzie exclaimed, as they started to walk towards the exit.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she and Lizzie ran to catch up with Darcy's swift walk. When they reached the exit, they walked out the revolving doors and found Darcy loading the luggage into the trunk of a...

"Oh my god, is this the new Mercedes Benz?" Lizzie shrieked as she ran past Charlotte towards said car.

Darcy looked up from the trunk and was surprised and slightly amused by her reaction. Before he could answer, a new, deep voice resonated from behind him.

"Yes, it is. Isn't it a beaut?"

Lizzie and Charlotte both raised their heads and tried to locate the origin of the voice. Lizzie was surprised when a tall man stepped behind from Darcy. He was a little shorter than Darcy, a couple of inches, and had sandy brown hair and soft clear blue eyes.

He walked towards the girls and held out his hand. "Richard at your service."

Lizzie's eyes narrowed at the hand, and she was hesitant at taking it before Richard laughed it off, taking his hand with him. "You must be Elizabeth Bennet."

Lizzie couldn't help but smile at the man's contagious laugh and found herself wracking her mind whether or not she knew him from before. Darcy must have noticed the slight tension despite Richard's attempts to alleviate it when he closed the trunk. He stepped out from behind the trunk and walked back onto the pavement. He stood beside Richard and explained, "Sorry, Elizabeth. Please forgive my cousin for his unsuitable introduction. Elizabeth, Charlotte, this is my cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. Though I do admit, sometimes I wonder how."

Lizzie relaxed instantly and smiled at Richard. "That explains so much."

Richard winked at her and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Explains what?"

Darcy seemed uncomfortable with the sudden proximity between Lizzie and Richard, and only Charlotte seemed to notice. She shook her head and whispered to herself, "Hopeless. Both of them."

"Why I felt as though I knew you. Did you come to NYU about a year ago for a conference?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed, while Charlotte looked confused. Richard was also confused for a bit before his eyes widened in recognition. "You're Lizzie?"

Lizzie laughed as she nodded. "Good to know you still remember me."

"How are you? When Darcy told me that he met an Elizabeth Bennet from NYU, it didn't occur to me to make the connection," Richard smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

Unable to hold it in any longer, the now seething Darcy bit out, "Please enlighten the rest of us, how exactly you know each other?"

The two pulled apart and saw Darcy's face now sporting narrowed eyes, firm lips and a clenched, white fist to his side. Richard laughed, thoroughly enjoying his cousin's reaction. "I met Lizzie here on an architecture conference I attended and met her there. She was a volunteer there though I'm not sure why a pre-med volunteer at an architecture conference."

Lizzie shrugged as she replied, "I wanted to do something different."

"You were also there with a friend, um...Charlie, no, um...I think it was..."

"Charlotte."

The three turned around and saw Charlotte. She felt frozen in her spot as the color of her face disappeared. She looked as pale as a ghost. Richard's eyes slightly widened when he realized just who was in front of her. Something flickered in his eyes, Lizzie noticed, before he concealed it. He leaped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "How are you doing, Charlotte?"

Charlotte instantly recoiled from the contact, so immediately Richard withdrew from it. He tried to mask his disappointment with his jovial expression. "You look so different. I almost didn't recognize you there."

She shrugged as she whispered, "Things happen. People change."

The words that escaped her lips had the effect she had intended on him, as he felt the blood rush down his face. He stood there staring at her, while Darcy and Lizzie stood behind them. They both felt as though they were invading a private and intimate conversation.

Lizzie looked away from them and was about to touch the car before Darcy asked, "How have you been doing, Elizabeth?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and then faced Darcy who was again intently staring at her. "Good, good, you?"

He seemed surprised by her question as he nodded, "Good. How is your family doing and all of your sisters?"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes as she whispered, "They are good." She wanted to stop there, but suddenly she had an idea. "Jane has been well too; in fact she went to London for a conference before going to California. I don't suppose you saw her there?"

Something flickered in his eyes before he replied, "No, I unfortunately did not."

His lips pursed, she nodded before replying, "I suppose London is a very large city."

"You know, you all left rather quickly from New York. Do you and Charlie ever plan on coming back? Just to catch up with friends and all?" Lizzie remarked.

This time, Darcy narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what she was implying. "I'm not sure as of this moment."

Lizzie whistled as she whispered sarcastically, "That's too bad. New York has been missing your company."

Darcy's eyes slightly widened at her statement, though she didn't notice as she turned her attention elsewhere, trying to hide her irritation.

Richard suddenly exclaimed, "Why don't we get on our way?"

Lizzie nodded as she smiled at him. "We can catch up."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course, I would love to know what you are up to now."

Darcy got into the driver's seat after much arguing with Richard, while the girls got in the back. Lizzie whispered to Charlotte as she saw how pale she had become, "Are you alright? Why..."

Charlotte shook her head as she faked a smile. "Nothing's wrong. Just couldn't believe that he's here, that's all."

Lizzie didn't buy it, but chose not to elaborate. However, as soon as Darcy pulled out of the airport, she didn't keep her promise of catching up for she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Who does she think she is to be..." Lizzie whispered to herself, as she felt herself digging nails into the palm of her hands. Unfortunately, she had the pleasure of meeting Catherine de Bourgh and her daughter, Anne.<p>

As soon as they arrived at Bill's house – more like mansion, Darcy and Richard had to leave but promised to meet them both at dinner at their aunt's house. Lizzie had forgotten that Darcy and Richard were related to Collins' boss and found it disconcerting that she had to spend her vacation in the company of Darcy. She shook it off and promised herself to have fun, despite the circumstances.

As be it, Collins was at the hotel, stuck in a meeting with the boss herself- therefore, the ride from Darcy and Richard. After Charlotte got off the phone with Collins, Lizzie saw that Charlotte looked a bit better but still seemed a bit off.

Collins' house, she had to admit, was impressive. The exterior of the house was brown and had some brick and was covered by gorgeous windows. The palm trees surrounded the house, and Lizzie knew then and there that Charlotte was lucky – at least in her choice of destination for a home.

As soon as they walked in, they were met with a large chandelier, brown and beige designed walls and pillars everywhere she turned. Before she could fully gauge the house, she was addressed by the butler, who stated that Mr. Collins are expecting them at Catherine de Bourgh's house and has sent his driver to take them there.

"You have about twenty minutes to freshen up. If you please, I will escort you to your room," Mr. Jones, the butler, spoke.

The butler – Lizzie's jaw dropped at his presence – ushered them to their rooms. Lizzie frowned instantly when she realized how far her room was from Charlotte, whose room was right beside the master bedroom.

Charlotte shrugged as she promised to ask Collins later about moving her closer to them in the house. Lizzie frowned but as soon as she reached her room, she found herself taking back the words she had just uttered.

"Wow," she whispered as soon as she turned on the lights. Her wallpaper was designed with peach, cream and beige, in a way that looked so beautiful. Her bed was covered with blue and white quilts and matching bedset. The bedpost was white, matching the bedside table and armoir. Her lamps were gold in color, and there was a rug which matched her bedset. The window offered a nice view of the pool in the backyard.

She whispered to herself, "He has a pool?"

She quickly placed her luggage on her bed and took out a summer dress with red, black and white floral designs which landed just above her knees. It was a strapless dress so she opted for a white cardigan to wear on top.

She rushed into the washroom and found that it was just as beautiful. It was a full four set washroom, with matching wallpaper as her room. She quickly showered and left her room in exactly fifteen minutes, though she wished she could have stayed on that bed and slept the rest of the night away.

She met Charlotte at the top of the stairs and saw Charlotte more formally attired than she has ever seen in the past few weeks. She wore a black skirt and a white peasant blouse. Her hair was up in a bun. She smiled at Charlotte as she remarked, "You look beautiful, Lottie."

Charlotte seemed surprised but thanked her. "You do too, Lizzie." They both hurried down the stairs and straight out the door where a white car was waiting for them. The driver drove the two miles to the grand estate of Catherine de Bourgh. As soon as Charlotte saw Collins, they exchanged greetings as only lovers would, while Lizzie was stuck to bare witness.

Lizzie though had the time now to examine the grand estate. It was beautifully lit all over the gated white mansion. Palm trees surrounded the house. The front of the house looked as though it belonged to a high end hotel. Glass surrounded the entire house and the entrance was filled with light and beautiful statues. The entire house must have been one block on its own. Three garages were attached on the left side of the house.

"You could probably fit an entire high school in here," she whispered to herself.

The exterior, however, was nowhere as beautiful as the inside. As soon as they were summoned inside the house though, Lizzie felt as though she was stepping into movie. There were two stairs behind the beautiful chandelier which joined at the top of the stairs. The floor looked as though it was ridiculously expensive marble. Lizzie felt so odd in a place like this. Just when she was about to look around a bit more, she heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

"So, Collins, your girlfriend and her friend is finally here?"

Lizzie frowned as she watched the woman walk down the stairs. _This is the great esteemed Catherine de Bourgh? _she thought in surprise.

Catherine de Bourgh was an old woman, who remarkably had a constant frown on her face. Her hair was twisted into a chignon bun and she wore a remarkably expensive dress suit. Anne, on the other hand, looked pale and meek, and as though she didn't want to be there. Her black hair was pulled into a pony tail, and her eyes remained downcast the entire time she was there. Once they were all seated in the lounge, or so she was told, Lizzie found herself to be the target of all the questions. Lizzie was only able to notice the gorgeous ocean view through the window, which was beautiful in the moonlight, before she was asked a series of questions.

"What are you studying, Miss Bennet?"

"Biology, ma'am."

"That's it? What are you going to do with a degree in Biology? You know that you have to slave more years with a science degree than you do with an arts or business degree."

"Yes, I do."

"I hope you change your mind, Miss Bennet and find a job that you can settle with easily and still maintain a family."

"All do respect, Mrs. de Bourgh, but I believe that decision is best made by me. Not by a stranger."

"My word! What does your father do?"

Lizzie frowned before she answered, "He is a literature professor."

"Your mother?"

"She stays at home."

"And I hear that you have four sisters. Just how does your father manage?"

Lizzie grinded her teeth as she bit out, "He does just fine."

Catherine de Bourgh shook her head as she muttered, "Having five children, and girls, in a time like today." She continued, "What do you plan to do with your life? Have you a significant other? Marry? Kids? You better find a man who can support you if all you want to do with your life is look at dead animals."

Lizzie closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "If you don't mind, ma'am, but I don't think that I can provide my life's aspirations to a woman I just met."

"My word! You speak so openly for a woman your age. You can't be no more than twenty five."

"I am only twenty-one."

Catherine's eyes narrowed as she moved her conversation to Collins who introduced Charlotte to her. Lizzie sat there as she tried to calm herself down. After a few minutes, they were summoned for dinner and were notified that the gentlemen would be joining them.

"Finally," Lizzie muttered, "they make an appearance."

Lizzie felt the loss of Charlotte's presence at her side when she suddenly stood up. Charlotte left the room, excusing herself. Lizzie stood up startled and followed her, excusing herself as well.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned around, her face strained. Lizzie whispered, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she whispered, "It's nothing." However, when she saw Lizzie's persistent expression in her eyes, she sighed. "Dad is resigning."

Lizzie's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "What? Why?"

Charlotte looked around to see if no one was around them in the long corridor. She continued, "Apparently, he got threatened by someone who claimed to be Caroline's lawyer. They said that he could lose his reputation, money and that no one would ever hire him if they found out what he did to Caroline Bingley. He has a meeting next week with the head of the hospital, and he's worried if its because they know of the lawsuit. Dad didn't let anyone know, because it died down quickly after. But, he doesn't want to risk everything. He's thinking of going to Brooklyn."

Charlotte sighed as she whispered, "You know how hard this must be for Dad, Lizzie. I mean, he worked so hard for that position and to see it gone just like that…"

Lizzie nodded, but remained silent as she contemplated the situation. Dr. Lucas, Lizzie knew, did work very hard to get where he was now, having immigrated from Spain and having to upgrade his medical degree.

"Caroline Bingley? That means that..." Lizzie trailed off, her mind at a million places before she concluded, gritting out, "Darcy."

Charlotte looked at her as she shook her head, "I don't think it's his fault."

"Who else, Lottie? He's her lawyer. Of course he has to be the one! When I get my hands on him..."

"No! Don't do anything before finding out the entire story, Lizzie. Just wait...before I talk to my dad again. Maybe he'll let me know who exactly it was."

Lizzie was about to retort when she saw her friend's pleading expression. She huffed and walked towards the dining room with Charlotte behind her. As soon as she stepped foot, she made eye-contact with the man himself. He continued to intently stare at her as she took her seat beside Charlotte.

She glared at him before turning her attention to her plate.

_After everything I told him about Dr. Lucas, he had to go and do this! _she thought. Lizzie's eyes narrowed at her plate as she sat there, seething with anger at the man who sat across the table from her. The very man who would do anything in the world for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ**** 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	14. Headaches

**A/N: This chapter is my favorite so far! And things are heating up and getting _really_ interesting.  
><strong>

**So, please enjoy this chapter & get ready for some _heated conversations_! Don't forget to often check the tumblr for this story, packageofblessings! There will be chapter teasers and many surprises related to the story updated there regularly!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blessing in Disguise<em>  
><strong>

Chapter Fourteen

_Headaches_

* * *

><p>Sighing, she pushed her phone away from her hands and onto the table beside her. She picked up the book on her lap and opened the book to where she left off. She tried to go past the first sentence on the page, but found that her attention drew towards her phone. Lizzie bit her lip before grabbed her phone again and checking her email. Frowning, she placed it on the table again and let her head fall back onto the lounge chair.<p>

Instantly smiling at the presence of the sun, she closed her eyes as she basked in the warmth of the sun. Suddenly, she felt the view darken behind her eyelids and was startled when she opened her eyes to find Darcy's imposing stature towering over her.

She scowled as she sat up rigidly and asked as he sat down beside her. "Yes?"

Darcy searched her face and was slightly amused to see her annoyed by his presence. He let his eyes wander over her body as he took in her tied back hair into a French braid. She wore a blue and green dress which stopped at her knees. She didn't wear anything over which was odd, because she normally did when it was a spaghetti strap or strapless…not that he noticed.

Her perfectly delicate eyebrow raised almost in defiance of his presence and asked again, "Did you need anything?"

He shook his head as he took a seat beside her on a lounge chair near the pool side at his aunt's estate. The past few days was filled with sightseeing around Orlando with Collins and Richard. Collins had been able to get the week off from his manager post of _Rosing Parks Central Orlando Inn_, which was one of the hotels in Catherine de Bourgh's hotel retain chains around America called _Rosing Parks._

Lizzie had never felt so awkward in a group of people before. Charlotte tried so hard to be attentive to Collins and listened to his every word. Lizzie noticed, however, that Charlotte looked at Richard on the corner of her eye whenever she could. Richard, who was the ever so jovial and fun guy, actually _sulked_ the first day of their sightseeing. However, the second day and forward, he seemed to not let Charlotte bug him and talked to Lizzie the entire trip. If Collins perceived the awkward tension between Charlotte and Richard, he definitely did not give any indication of it as he proudly showed his girlfriend his home.

Darcy was not present for these trips around town, but did appear miraculously that day when the group decided to lounge at the pool before going out for dinner.

"It's been a while, Darcy. It's already Wednesday," Lizzie muttered. She subtly surveyed his appearance and was once again surprised by his lack of suits and formal attire. He wore a forest green polo along with beige khaki pants. He wore flip flops – this, Lizzie was very surprised by and donned sunglasses on his shirt.

Darcy stared intensely at her, and suddenly, she felt her cheeks betray her and flush. He whispered, while continuing to stare at her, "I had some business to do," He finally tore his gaze from her and rested it on the pool where Richard and Charlotte were playing water volleyball. Collins was on the sidelines cheering on them both and offering them both advice. He insisted that he not swim as he did not want to catch a cold after swimming in the cold water.

Lizzie laughed a little when she realized that he invented this little tale to hide his inability to swim. Something she knew of very well.

Her eyes slowly darted towards her cell phone that was resting on the table beside her. Darcy followed her eyes' gaze and smiled softly. "Are you expecting a message?"

Lizzie looked startled when her head shot up and her eyes met with his. Darcy was taken aback by the intensity of the surprise in her eyes and saw it soften into a doe-like, innocent expression he saw in her eyes sometimes. A true studier of the many facets of her eyes, he realized that he liked her innocent and fiery look in her eyes. It showed, to him at least, that she was just a young woman who was strong and firm in her beliefs.

Her eyes suddenly flashed with something he did not understand when she muttered, "No."

Darcy lit up with recognition before he asked softly, not wanting to offend her, "Have you heard anything concerning your..." He trailed off when he saw her eyes flash with ire as she bit her lip.

"If you are asking whether I got into med school, the answer is," she paused to look at her phone once again, "I don't know. There is still time to hear about the results. I'm just a bit anxious."

Darcy nodded, as though he understood her feelings. Lizzie narrowed her eyes at his reaction, wondering if his understanding was genuine. _Pft, yeah right._

She noted his manner and realized that he was now lounging on the chair beside her with his hands around his head, as he stared up at the sky.

Unable to understand just what he was doing beside her, she felt best it was to ignore him and continue on with her reading. She suddenly heard him say, "Do you like it here?"

Lizzie closed her eyes in frustration and finally looked up from her North and South. At this rate, I am never going to get this book finished.

"Hmm?" she asked as politely as she could to the man she really wanted to throttle.

"Florida. Do you like it here?" Darcy asked again, him now in a sitting position rather than lounging.

She smiled instantly when she answered, "Yes, it's nice. I really missed the sun, so seeing it was really enjoyable."

He smiled as well and his eyes seemed to have a twinkle in them. "Do you go on holidays often, Elizabeth?"

She shook her head, as she slowly grinded her teeth. Just answer a few more questions and feign a headache. He won't suspect anything. "No, I don't."

"But you wished you did."

Lizzie searched his face and saw that his eyes showed that he was actually curious to the answer to his question. She sighed, "Yes, I do. I tell myself that once I build myself up and get settled with my career, I will have time to travel. This holiday was only possible because of Collins." She admitted the last part grudgingly. Despite the fact she really thought Collins wasn't exactly the best guy out there, he did pay for her ticket and provided her with accommodations. She had to thank him...one day.

When she looked up at him, he had a strange look on his face. She raised her eyebrow in question. "What?"

He finally asked, "Have you always lived in New York?"

She nodded, "Yup. My entire life."

"You never wanted to leave for college?"

She shrugged, "I have an amazing university right at home. I didn't see the need to move. Besides, I would miss Jane and my father too much."

He seemed to understand when he nodded. Silence had befallen in the conversation, and Lizzie thought this was the good time to feign that headache before he spoke again.

"If life took you somewhere else other than New York or even America, to say somewhere in Europe, would you go?"

Lizzie kept her head down as she mouthed to herself, "What?" She tried not to face Darcy because she had no clue how to answer that question. It was a bit personal and odd, she had to admit. He must have caught the tension caused by his question before he muttered, "Um, I just realized I had to go do something. Please excuse me."

He quickly stood up and left her as quickly as he appeared. After his abrupt departure, she finally looked up and saw his back retreating through the door into the house. She sat there puzzled as she realized that she didn't have to feign that headache. Pushing awkward and confusing Darcy from her mind, she went back to reading _North and South_ and checking her email.

* * *

><p>"F&amp;D? I told you Lottie, Darcy was the one who threatened your dad." It was the night after and once again, Collins' boss had invited them for dinner at their house.<p>

Charlotte shook her head as she tried to whisper with all of the other conversations in the room. "He said it was someone who said they were working at F&D. That doesn't mean that it was Darcy."

"Someone else could have phoned for him. You know how he feels about receptionists and secretaries. Probably got one of them to do his dirty work while his hands stay clean. I mean, why would he go back on his promise and do _this? _Was it Caroline who wanted to do it? I wouldn't be surprised through. But he already got Caroline to back down, or so it seems - why would they blackmail your dad _now_? Just when I thought he was decent enough to keep his word; I swear, once I get my hands on him…" she trailed off, as her gaze darted to Darcy who was deep in conversation with Richard and his cousin, Anne.

Charlotte shook her head as she whispered desperately, "Please Lizzie, don't do anything that you will regret. We don't know for sure yet. I mean…" She was cut off by Catherine de Bourgh whose voice asked for their attention.

Lizzie closed her eyes in frustration but opened them, whispering to Charlotte. "This conversation is not over."

"Do you play any instruments, Miss Bennet?" Catherine de Bourgh's booming voice echoed through her large house.

And once again, Lizzie found herself to be the centre of attention and the target of the questions.

"I used to, ma'am."

Catherine's eyebrows rose as she contemplated Lizzie's answer. "Pray tell me, what did you used to play?"

Lizzie bit her lip and was about to retort about how it was none of her business before Charlotte placed her hand on her lap. Lizzie looked up into Charlotte's pleading eyes and finally complied.

"Violin, ma'am."

Catherine gasped in surprise, which perfectly described the reaction of everyone else in the room. Darcy who was sitting across from Lizzie was the most surprised.

Catherine insisted, "I have a violin in this very room. Jenkins, please show Miss Bennet where the violin is. You must play for us."

Lizzie's face turned red as she shook her head quickly. "Please, I don't think that I..."

"Nonsense, you must play for us. Go, go, Jenkins will show you."

Her panicked eyes glanced at Charlotte who silently mouthed for her to go. She looked back at Collins who had a petrified look on him and motioned with his hands for her to go. Then she looked at Richard, who noticed her panicked state. He offered for him to hold the music up for her, to be her human stand.

She smiled at him in gratitude and slowly stood up.

She walked behind Jenkins with Richard close by her side. She looked up at him when he whispered, "Don't worry. Just play a few lines and before you know it, she will be moving onto the next victim."

He paused dramatically before whispering with a hand behind his mouth, "She is showing early signs of Alzheimer's."

Lizzie started to giggle, before Catherine shouted, "What are you speaking of, Fitzwilliam? I must have my say in the conversation."

Richard rolled his eyes as he whispered, "Apparently she is becoming deaf as well."

Lizzie frowned slightly as he started to go on a tangent about making fun of illnesses that was slightly disconcerting for a pre-med student to hear about. She dismissed it quickly though. Richard didn't seem to notice as they arrived at the violin. Jenkins opened the case and supplied her with the violin and bow.

He bowed and left her when she received the violin. She nervously picked up the violin and placed it underneath her chin. It fit her perfectly. She raised the bow after she tightened it and quickly tuned the violin. As she was tuning it, she talked out to Richard about the selection of music before settling to a piece without a name or composer on it.

Before she faced the "audience," she inhaled deeply before she stared at Richard in front of her who was smiling and winking at her.

"Go for it, kiddo," he whispered.

She smiled, as she replied, "As you say, Mr. Architect." Richard gave her a toothy grin before she began to play the music and felt a rush down her spine as she played the beginning. _Oh my god, I miss this._

Truth be told, Lizzie had always regretted her stopping of her lessons back in high school when she focussed on her AP courses. She smiled and closed her eyes as she let the music slip her fingertips and flow throughout the room.

Her playing shocked the room, no more than Darcy himself. Suddenly, he felt himself drawn to her and walked towards her and Richard. Her playing was rusty, yes, but nothing else gave him more pleasure in the world. He loved music, especially since his sister was a proficient in the piano. Seeing Lizzie play with such passion was refreshing.

She was about to encounter the second movement when she heard a loud voice. She immediately stopped when she heard Catherine, "You are not too bad. But I have always said that practice is essential key to success. If you wish, you can come and play the violin in the servant's lounging room. You will be in no one's way there."

Lizzie politely thanked her, but inside with secretly seething. She chose to ignore her for Charlotte's sake and was about to continue when she saw Darcy stand right in front of her.

She asked, settling the violin in her lap as she saw Darcy take a seat beside Richard on the sofa in front of her, "Are you trying to intimidate me, Darcy? I'll warn you now if that is what you were going to do – I can be rather feisty to my opponents."

Darcy looked surprised before he smiled, "I'm not afraid of you. I know for a fact that you enjoy saying things that do not exactly fit who you are."

Lizzie sat there shocked, wanting to tease him, "Look at that Richard, Darcy is trying to make sure you do not believe a word I say. That is very cruel of him, is it not?"

Richard intervened as he laid the music on his lap, "Of course it is! What are you trying to do Darcy? Making sure I don't pull my moves on her?"

Darcy's eyes darkened before he responded with his teeth grinding, "Of course not."

Lizzie continued, "Well if his intention is trying to give you a bad impression of me, I shall retaliate and give him my impressions of him in New York."

"What do you have to say about Darcy? Was he really so bad?" Richard asked, his interest piqued.

Darcy remained silent as he wished to hear her impression of him. Lizzie glared at him before starting, "Well, let's just say that on our first acquaintance, he wasn't the nicest man. He did seem very quick in his judgement of people and he did seem rather abrupt in his conversation."

Lizzie flashed her eyes at Darcy who now had his eyes cast down as it stared at the pinky finger which adorned a ring. He was rubbing it with his other hand.

Richard laughed as he slapped Darcy on his back. "Really Darce? You still being that annoying, rude person that everyone hates to be around all the way there in New York?"

Just then, for some reason, Lizzie noticed the strength of Richard's British accent. _Why in the world did I not notice that before?_

Darcy looked up and stared right at Lizzie with the stare that she was used to, but still gave her shivers. "I—I'm not very talented or outgoing enough to converse easily at first acquaintance. I'm not really good with strangers."

Lizzie looked up at him and replied, "Really? A man of your status and fortune? You're a lawyer. Isn't it your job to talk?"

"That's different. Cases are entirely different and you need to approach it differently. Meeting new people though…"

"Why don't you, say, practice like your aunt says and learn to be nice to people you meet? It only takes some trying. For example, I haven't played violin in years and I know that it is my fault that I don't play as I want to because I don't practice. But I know that is my own fault. Because I chose to focus on my career."

Darcy smiled at Lizzie warmly as he shook his head, "Anyone who heard you playing would not think that you haven't played in years. Your playing shows that you have a way with music than only a few people possess."

Lizzie stared at him, unsure of how to take his comment or was it a compliment? Lizzie stared at him before she heard Catherine summoning Darcy back to her. He rolled his eyes before he excused himself, staring at Lizzie a bit longer than he should have before leaving Richard and Lizzie.

Lizzie stared at his back and Richard smiled as he noticed this interaction. His smile was larger when she muttered, "What a confusing man."

"That's one way to describe him."

Lizzie turned around and faced him. "Hmm?"

"Darcy? Confusing. That's one way to describe him."

Lizzie leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She said, "Just how would you, oh cousin of Darcy, describe him?"

"He's a great man, once you get to know him. A great friend who takes care of the ones he loves very well," Richard emphasized the last part and gauged her reaction.

She pursed her lips and asked him, "Do you know Charlie?"

He frowned, "Bingley? Yes, I know him. Darcy's best friend. Though I have no idea how that happened." His eyes showed his mirth as he laughed.

Lizzie smiled slightly as she knew that she asked the same question. He continued, "But I do understand their bond though. Darcy sees himself as an older brother figure for him and looks out for him all the time. In fact, before they left New York, Darcy saved him from a bad relationship."

Lizzie's eyes flared as she stared at him incredulously. "Bad relationship?"

"Apparently the girl didn't like Bingley as much as he thought she did. A real player she was, Darcy said. Darcy said that she acted all sweet and nice, but she was just tagging Bingley along. Poor Charles though, he was heads over heels in love with her, it seemed."

Lizzie felt her chest constrict as she managed to say, "Who was he to make the decision? How did he know that she didn't love him?"

Richard shrugged as he didn't notice Lizzie's sudden turn of mood. "He just said that she concealed her real self from Bingley and that Bingley didn't deserve to be with a girl like that."

Lizzie closed her eyes and suddenly felt her head hurting from the pain and anger she was just feeling now. She placed her fingers at her forehead, and suddenly Richard asked, "Are you alright?"

Lizzie looked at him and shook her head. "Got a sudden headache. I'll be fine."

Richard nodded as he saw helplessly Lizzie put the violin into the case. She stood up and was suddenly light on her feet. She stumbled in her step as Richard rushed to place his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Darcy, who had been staring at the two from her miserable position beside his aunt, startled in his seat and was about to rush to her side.

"Maybe I should go home," Lizzie whispered. Richard nodded as he was about to offer her a hand which she dismissed, saying that she was alright.

Charlotte rushed towards her as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Lizzie stared into her friend's genuinely concern eyes and sighed. "I have a headache. I think I just need to lay down. Do you think I can go?"

Charlotte nodded, "Of course. Let me come with you."

Lizzie shook her head as she whispered, "Please stay here. I'm sure _ma'am would be insulted to see both of us leave her house before eating dinner. I'll be fine."_

Charlotte looked resigned as she reluctantly agreed, "Alright. I'll get Collins to call the driver."

Shaking her head, Lizzie whispered, "Please don't. I'd rather walk. I think the fresh ocean air will do me good."

"But—"

"Please?"

Lizzie looked up and saw that Richard and Charlotte were staring down at her with concern. When they noticed their proximity, they moved away instantly and tried to concentrate on Lizzie and not on the fact how close they were. Richard sighed to himself knowing that he never would be able to win Charlotte back after the idiotic act he pulled a year ago in New York. Charlotte, on the other hand, tried to push back any memories she had just by being close to him and tried to focus on Lizzie.

"Charlotte," Collins said, who had just appeared beside her, "I think it is best to listen to Elizabeth's wishes."

Charlotte reluctantly agreed as she saw Lizzie walk past them and straight to the door. Richard instantly rolled his eyes at the appearance of Collins.

Catherine de Bourgh instantly spoke up when Lizzie passed her. "I'm sorry to see you leave, Miss Bennet. But I suppose there is nothing you can do if your health is ailing. I believe that it will be the best for all of us if you leave, lest you carry a bug."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she said, "Yes."

She was so close to being free from this suffocating place when Darcy stood in front of her and gazed down at her with a conflicted expression on his face. "What's wrong, Elizabeth? Are you sure you can walk by yourself?"

Lizzie's eyes flashed at him with such ire and irritation. Her entire body wanted to hurt him so badly for what he did to Jane. She glared at him and brushed past him furiously, not bothering to answer his question. What she didn't notice though were his confused and concerned eyes.

Once she was outside, she felt free. She closed her eyes and felt the tears threatening to fall. She shook her head as she flashed her eyes open. She sighed and began her walk to Collins' home.

Her mind was at a million places and she had no idea what to do with all of the new information from today. She wanted to throttle Darcy for all the pain he caused, but she also felt like she just wanted to lie down and forget she learned what she did. She rushed home on that clear moonlit night and once she walked through the entrance, she turned on the light to the foyer. She realized that she should put a painkiller for the headache, but felt that lying down would be best for her now.

She walked to the lounge where she spent her mornings before she left the house. It had only taken a minute to flicker on the light before she realized that there was something wrong. She closed her eyes trying to readjust them to the vibrant light now illuminating the room. Opening her eyes instantly, she found herself staring to the problem that had been staring at her ever for a long time.

She walked closer to her wall, tracing the outline of the pattern. She looked up from where it started to down where it ended. She faintly smiled as she pondered about the pattern on the painting.

She knew that she had to do something, something to ease this anger within her. Something she had been wanting for a while.

She didn't understand it though. It was unfamiliar, but yet comfortable. She didn't realize that he had been standing behind her for quite a few minutes after she had turned on the light in the room.

He wasn't sure if he was going to follow her, but it wasn't a matter of if – it was a matter of him _having _to do it.

Noticing how she looked out of it during dinner earlier that evening, he knew that he had to follow her when she insisted that she return to Charlotte and Collins' home.

He was unable to express in coherent thoughts or words of what he felt about the woman in front of him. He had spent so long trying to repress but he knew that he had been wrong to. The way this woman made him feel was extraordinary and he didn't want to lose that feeling.

"Lizzie."

She spun so quickly on her toe when she heard her voice. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Darcy who whispered her voice. She thought she heard some type of pained tone underlying the whisper when he spoke her name. Lizzie also noticed that it was the first time he had called her Lizzie. She couldn't help but feel that when he whispered, it sounded as if he was trying to test it out, but the way it came out – it sounded as if it was foreign to him.

And it was. Darcy had never anticipated the chills that ran down his spine when he whispered out her name. Nor was he prepared to see her striking brown doe-like eyes to be staring at him and the effect it had on him. He was almost unravelled right then and there, but being who he was, he concealed exactly what he was feeling through his stoic, blank expression.

But Lizzie had seen through him by his eyes. He stared at her for what seemed like eternity. The silence coated the room like a blanket. She couldn't endure his intense stare, especially since she saw something else there. It wasn't like the intense stare full of disgust and anger that she had been accustomed to. No, it was supposed else, and it was scaring here. She looked down to her feet which were still in the two inch heels that Charlotte had managed to get her into.

She had noticed that he had been stepping closer to her even though she was stubbornly focused on her feet. Darcy couldn't help but smile slightly when he realized that she was doing everything she could to avoid him.

She finally looked up at him when she felt his presence way too close to her. Looking up, she found herself drowning in deep pools of blue. Darcy himself found himself reeled into the innocent look she had given him.

He leaned closer to her as if he was being attracted to her by gravity. It was like it just clicked into place. He hesitantly raised his finger to remove the stray strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Lizzie's eyes widened when she felt his fingers on her face. It was just a feather of a touch, but it sent electric shocks down her body. She felt herself tense under his touch when he laid his free hand around her waist.

He cocked his head at her and leaned in, his breath weighing in heavily onto her face. All that could be heard was both of their breaths.

He looked at her eyes once more, whispering, "Why do I feel this way about you?"

Lizzie looked at him with bewilderment. _What was he talking about? _Her eyes were again what did him in. Her eyes were filled with such innocent curiosity and puzzlement that he just wanted to kiss her right there.

But, as a gentleman that he was raised to be, he quelled his intense desire and instead leaned closer to her. He felt Lizzie tense under his grasp, and it made his heart race as well. Darcy leaned down and whispered into her ear the exact feelings he had been struggling with for the past few months. The exact feelings that were going to unexpectedly throw him _and_her off the curve ball.

Lizzie felt his breath tingle her ear when she heard him whisper, "I love you, Elizabeth Bennet."

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe**


	15. Lingering

**A/N: It's time! Hunsford proposal! This chapter was a bit hard to write, but I hope that I did it justice. School is starting next week, so updates will unfortunately be a bit slower. I will try my best, though, to update as regularly as I can.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

Chapter Fifteen

_Lingering_

* * *

><p>Lizzie felt frozen, unable to move from his touch or his words. It had really taken a few minutes to process his words before she closed her eyes and shivered as she tried to step away from his presence.<p>

She looked up into his eyes and saw how dark it was. Almost as though he was a different person, filled with restrained passion. She took a step back instinctively, unable to control her actions. Darcy's face immediately contorted to a confused expression.

Lizzie shook her head when she saw him trying to reach out to touch her. "Stop," she whispered, unable to control where her mind was right now. Unable to understand what had just happened and what had been said, she stopped and inhaled deeply before letting it out.

Darcy muttered, "I'm sorry for being so forward. But I needed to tell you how I feel."

Lizzie remained mute as she looked up at him, wide-eyed in shock and bewilderment.

Darcy took her silence as encouragement before he spoke. He raked his fingers through his dark brown and curly hair as he began, "This is crazy. Of course it's crazy. Even you think it's crazy." There was a faint smile on his face as he mistook Lizzie's expression. True, Lizzie did share his sentiment of this entire situation as being _crazy_, but she felt it for entirely different reasons.

Elizabeth felt speechless as he continued on words that would not be in his favour. "I mean, these past few months have been agonizing and torturing for me. I have fought and fought these feelings, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew that I had to express my feelings to you. I mean, falling deeply in love with a woman like you after only knowing her for a few months, I knew that I had turned crazy. But, I couldn't help it, Elizabeth."

Lizzie lifted her eyes to meet his and saw what seemed to be a genuine expression. She shook her head and continued to hear his words.

"I love you, Elizabeth and even though I know that it is entirely against who I am and everything I represent, I need to be with you. Even though a man of my status should never be with a woman who is struggling to pay off her debts and rent, I can't stay away. Please say that you will be with me," Darcy pleaded as he searched her hidden face imploringly.  
>Elizabeth found herself grinding her teeth and clenching her fists at the side of her body. She had the sudden <em>urge<em>to punch him, but she knew that she had to resist.

She finally spoke, her anger restrained behind her grinded teeth. "I am flattered, I think, by your confession. I think I should provide you with an answer, shouldn't I? I am sorry that you had to suffer these past few months, but I will tell you now that I had no intention of hurting you like this. I have never asked for your good opinion and you have definitely shown your feelings about this love for me. I just hope that this "torture" can be overcome shortly and I hope your agony will be short."

Darcy stood there, shocked before turning around abruptly and walking towards the fireplace. He placed his right fist into his mouth and closed his eyes as he finally took his fist out. His clenched fist was visible to Lizzie as she instinctly stepped back. She saw Darcy's dark eyes when they flashed open, and she was taken aback by the intensity of his glare.

Slowly, he stalked forward as he muttered darkly, staring straight through to her eyes, "Are you rejecting me?"

Elizabeth slowly walked backwards as she suddenly felt overwhelmed by his overpowering presence. He walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. Eventually, her feet were stopped by the couch and she leaned back onto the armrest. She laid her hands behind her on the armrest as she simply stared at him.

He was slightly taken aback by the fleeting fear in her eyes. Instantly, he felt chagrined that she felt _scared_by him. He took a deep breath before whispering, "So, this is what I am to expect in an answer. Can I at least know why I am being rejected so rudely?"

Elizabeth flashed her angry eyes at him, and she knew then that she had _nothing_to be afraid of the man who caused so much suffering to the people she loved. She finally spoke, her voice tight, "Then, don't I have the right to know why your confession was delivered so rudely as well?"

He furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke confused, "Rudely?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she exclaimed, "Yes, rudely. Why in the world would you tell me that you struggled against your feelings for me and then tell me that I am the type of person that you shouldn't date?" She inhaled before speaking again, "I have every reason in the world to hate you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy felt like he had been slapped in the face, but definitely, her words stung more than any physical hurt. He stared at her before replying angrily, his words full of resentment, "Why, tell me Miss Bennet. I am _dying _to know."

She stood up straight and walked the few feet between them before she was right under his nose. She looked up at him and flashed her angry eyes at him. She felt suffocated by being so close to him but she felt the anger she had for the past couple of months and directed it at him. "I am honored to let you know," she whispered sarcastically. She looked up at him again as she exclaimed, "How could I ever be with the man who singlehandedly ruined my sister's happiness and shattered her notions of finding true love?"

"Your sister's happiness?" Darcy whispered, his eyes widening in surprise. He walked around abruptly to the fireplace and placed his arm on the mantle. He turned around, as his face showed his recognition. He retorted, "How did you know?"

Elizabeth scoffed, "I can't believe you didn't even deny it! You are definitely the most conceited and proudest jerk I have ever met!"

"Oh, so now I'm not only rude but conceited and proud?"

She glared at him, "Stop trying to change the subject! Why would you do that to Jane?"  
>"I have no wish to deny what I did nor am I sorry to say that I am proud in my accomplishment. I did whatever I thought was best for my best friend. Especially after seeing who she really is. I was kinder to him than I was to myself. "<p>

"Whatever this notion you have of Jane is entirely wrong!" she exclaimed before calming down and taking a deep breath. She opened them and faced him. He was staring down at her, his back rigid and lips pursed. She muttered, "I guess you don't help all of your friends the same way you helped Charlie."

Confused by this turn in the conversation, he snapped, "What?"

Lizzie brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she exclaimed, "What you did to George. How could you do such a thing to your friend?"

"Wickham?" Darcy whispered before he narrowed his eyes at her. He stepped forward looming over her as he muttered, "You seem awfully concerned for a man who was unfaithful towards you."

Lizzie was taken aback by his statement before she replied strongly, "We were just friends. And I think I have a right to be worried for a friend who had to suffer as much as he did."

He laughed in disbelief, "Is that what he told you? He _suffered_? Well then, he seemed to have suffered a lot, hasn't he?" He shook his head as he paced around the room, unsure of how to continue.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes as he finally spoke, "And _this_ is your opinion of me? By these reasons, I seem to be a very spiteful man indeed." He shook his head as he turned around.  
>"You're mocking my reasons?"<p>

Darcy furrowed his eyebrow as he spoke, "Of course not."

She shook her head as she continued, "It's not only Jane and George who you've hurt with your manipulative and controlling ways."

Darcy widened his eyes in puzzlement as he remained silent to let her continue. She felt anger bubble within her when she gauged his reaction. "How could you threaten Dr. Lucas into retiring from his practice? After everything I told you, after getting Caroline to back down, why would you blackmail him into retiring from a position he worked so hard for?!"

He seemed speechless before he stuttered, "W-What are you saying?"

Lizzie yelled at him, "Someone from your firm called Dr. Lucas and threatened to tell the Head of the Hospital about Caroline's case. How could you even do that?"

Darcy shook his head as he denied it. "I have no idea what you are saying, Elizabeth."

Lizzie scoffed before she shook her head in disbelief. "You don't even have the decency to accept your mistakes! All you do is hurt everyone you meet! How in the world would you think that I would want to be with a man like you? I bet it wouldn't even be a day before you betray and hurt me."

Immediately, Darcy's face paled and he looked hurt by her insinuation. He whispered - his voice very soft, "I would never hurt you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glanced at his pain stricken expression but the tiny bit of guilt she felt to the back of her mind when she heard him continue. He seemed to gain back the anger and resentment he felt earlier when he exclaimed, "So, this is what you think of me?"

Darcy shook his head in disbelief and he scoffed. "Well then, it seems that there are many reasons there for you to hate me." He glared at her before continuing, "I am not ashamed of my feelings for you, and I have no reason to be. Maybe if I had flattered you, used flowery words, maybe then your pride-"

Lizzie interrupted, indignant, "My _pride?_"

"Yes, your pride. Then your pride would not have been so wounded."

Elizabeth shook her head as she walked towards him. She faced him, raising her head to see his eyes. She stared into them as she retorted, "You are mistaken, _Mr. Darcy_. There is no way or manner you could have worded your confession to make me even contemplate your question."

Darcy's face paled and blanched as he heard her continue, abashed. She continued, "From the first few moments I spoke with you, I realized that you were a conceited, controlling, proud, snobbish jerk who felt himself to be superior to those around him. I had not known you for a day when I realized that you would be the last man in the entire world that I ever would want to be with!"

Her last words gave the impression it intended when she realized that now his entire face had blanched. His back was rigid and his dark eyes were filled with...pain?

He walked past her without a word. When he did brush past her shoulder, she inhaled deeply. She let out the breath in relief when he walked past. She didn't notice the impact the conversation had on her when she collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion.

She didn't notice him walk to the door before he said, "That is enough, Elizabeth. I understand your feelings. I only wish that-" He paused unable to continue.

Elizabeth kept her back turned away from him from her seat on the sofa. After few moments of silence, she heard him say again, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly before turning around and facing him. She was taken aback by his dejected posture and his tired eyes. He whispered, "I just want to wish you the best for your future."

He opened the door and lingered in the doorway. Elizabeth found that his dejected figure looked hauntingly beautiful and would have made a beautiful photograph. She stood there, fixated on his presence before he whispered again, "Elizabeth?"  
>Elizabeth nodded, unable to trust her voice, the guilt slowly creeping back. He smiled sadly as he complimented, "You will be an amazing doctor, Elizabeth Bennet."<p>

She widened her eyes when she saw him linger in the door entrance before stepping outside. He closed the door behind him and the house seemed suddenly quiet. Eerily quiet.

Elizabeth turned around and closed her eyes. It was then she noticed the wet trails her tears made down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away as she muttered to herself, "I need to go find that Tylenol."

When she stood up to go up to her room, she turned around and stared at the front door. She turned around and whispered, staring up at the ceiling, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth flinched when she opened her eyes at the sudden sunlight which entered her room through the drapes. She turned over and brushed her eyes with her fists. She winced when she touched her eyes. She sat up and looked over at the alarm clock. It was 10:05 the following morning. She grudgingly got out of her bed and walked over to her vanity. She was taken aback by the redness in her eyes. <em>What happened...oh.<em>

_Last night happened_, she thought. She sighed as she walked over to her closet to grab a hoodie and track pants. She figured that a run would help her clear her head. Just as she went into her washroom, she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, knowing that it would be Charlotte checking on her.

When Charlotte found her the night before, her eyes pink and puffy from all the crying she did, her friend was instantly concerned. Charlotte had found her in the dark in the foyer, where she was blankly staring at the television which was on the documentary channel. Lizzie didn't give her a reason why she was crying and simply said that she watched a very sad movie and left a puzzled Charlotte.

When she heard the knock again, she yelled, "Coming."

Who she found on the other side of the door, though, was not Charlotte. "Mr. Jones?"

The elderly butler handed her an envelope and explained that it was from a Mr. Darcy. She looked at the envelope in wonder as she fingered her name, which was in cursive handwriting, done with what seemed like a fountain pen. Elizabeth widened her eyes as she asked him frantically if Darcy was still there downstairs. When he answered that he was not, she ran past him and down the stairs, the letter clutched in her hands.

When she opened the front doors, she ran outside and stopped to search if his car was on the driveway. His black Ashton Martin was with Darcy just about to get in.

"Darcy!"

He spun around and Elizabeth was immediately shocked by his appearance. He seemed as though he got no sleep. His eyes were red and puffy, rivalling hers. He was wearing the same white dress shirt and black dress pants from the night before. His curly hair was now disheveled, from what seemed to be from his fingers raking his hair over and over again.

His eyes though looked dejected and had a forlorn expression to them. His tired eyes widened slightly before he whispered at her, "Please read it."

Elizabeth stared at him in confusion. He stared at her for a few moments longer, lingering by his car's door, as if to drink in her presence before looking away. He whispered, "Goodbye."

However, Elizabeth did not hear his farewell before he got into his car and closed the door. He took a few minutes to recompose himself from seeing her, looking so innocent and unaware of his present agony. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the head restraint. He tried very hard to restrain the hot tears that were threatening to spill and was fortunately successful in doing so. He did not want to blame her but he couldn't help as his resentment, hurt and anger spoke in volumes in his jumbled thoughts at that moment. He drove away after he felt that he was calm enough to drive, from the one person he thought he would be able to spend his life with. From the very reason he thought he could learn to live again.

Elizabeth stared at the road beyond Collins' house, lingering at the entrance, until his car became a faraway figure. She looked down at the letter and then closed her eyes. She scrunched her forehead, while she walked back into the house, unsure of what to do with the letter. What she did know though was that she never wanted to have to see Darcy ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	16. Wherever You Are

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in so long! University had pretty much taken over my life the past few months. Well, that and Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Yes, I have also been roped into that fandom as well. If you do not know what I am taking about, check out the Lizzie Bennet Diaries on YouTube. I assure you, you will not regret it. Especially if you are a Pride and Prejudice fan, which I hope you are because you are reading this fanfic.  
><strong>

**This chapter is pretty important, plot wise - so I hope that I did it justice! Please enjoy the latest installment!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

Chapter Sixteen

_Wherever You Are  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Are you still not going to tell me what's in that letter of yours?" Charlotte asked; her eyebrow slightly rose.<p>

Lizzie's flashed, directed at her friend. Charlotte was taken aback by the conflicted expression in her normally confident eyes. She frowned as she hesitantly asked, "Are you alright, Lizzie? You've been awfully quiet ever since you got that letter from Darcy." Charlotte hesitated, her eyes glancing over at her friend who had her head directed to the window. "By the way, you never did answer why Darcy gave you a letter."

Sighing, Lizzie closed her eyes as she leaned back on her airplane seat. It had been exactly three days since she had read the letter, and the content of the letter still had not ceased to amaze her. She had tried to evade the subject whenever Charlotte mentioned it, but her friend still was not satisfied with the vague answers she gave her. Though, she did not notice in her deep reflection and contemplation that she appeared moody to everyone around her. Thankfully, they were on their flight back home before school started. _School?_ Lizzie thought. She shook her head as she sighed. _School will be nothing compared to what happened over the break._

She whispered to her friend, "I told you, Charlotte. He just gave me some recommendations for reading. He must have noticed how severely lacking I was in my literature knowledge and took it as a chance for him to show once again that I am inferior to him in all aspects."

Charlotte nodded slowly, still not believing Lizzie. For some reason, the usual spite and sarcasm whenever Lizzie mentioned Darcy was not there. She pursed her lips and figured that whatever was in that letter must have been too personal to share with her. She muttered, "Ok, sure. I'm going to sleep now, so if you could…"

Lizzie smiled as she nodded, "I'll wake you up when they give us the snacks."

Charlotte's eyes sparkled at the mention of food. Any food – even airplane food – was alright with her, as long as she got to eat. She faced away from Lizzie, and pulled the light wool blanket up to her chin. Almost instantaneously, Lizzie heard faint breathing from her.

Lizzie laughed slightly before staring out at the darkening sky. She fingered the pages of her novel before she grew frustrated with herself. She grabbed her purse and retrieved the envelope, which was very rummaged and worn from the countless of times she had ran her fingers over on the pages. She opened the letter and started to read for the umpteenth time, still unable to believe what was written in the letter. The first time she read it, she was in shock and most of all, disgust. She didn't know who it was directed at, but she'd like to think that she was still in shock over Darcy's behaviour before she admitted to herself that she had sufficient reasons to direct those feelings to herself.

She feathered her name which was elegantly written in cursive. She remembered rolling her eyes at the cursive writing. She had not seen a handwritten letter in so long. She remembered laughing at how old-fashioned a prick like Darcy was. However, the hatred and disgust she had for him slowly diminished as she read deeper into the letter.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I understand that you would be reluctant to read anything from me right now, but I hope that you do give me a chance to explain myself. I do assure you that I will not be repeating my feelings – the ones that you found so…_

_I digress. I would like to fully explain myself and my actions, as well as hopefully clear any misunderstandings you might have above George Wickham. First of all, I would like to address Jane and Charles. I must admit that I was surprised that you had discovered my involvement in the matter. However, I do still fully behind my actions. I had not known though that your sister had felt so deeply by this, however. I must admit though there was sufficient reason for why Caroline and I had believed that her feelings were not genuine. _

_We had seen Jane in a coffee shop near the NYU campus, in what seemed like an amorous embrace. I truly did not want to believe for what it seemed, but it seemed like your sister was not genuine in her affections to Charles. I had to save him from being hurt when he did find out. You see, Elizabeth, Charles has always had his heart on his sleeve and is constantly being hurt by women who truly do not value him. I simply believe that your sister was one of those women. I still stand firm behind my decision. Though, I do have to regret my part in not letting Charles know that Jane had visited Caroline in London when she was there for that conference. I did not believe that there was anything to be substantial from them meeting, so I believed that it was alright if I did not let him know._

_As to the other accusation – George Wickham, I hope you understand can be very charming and engaging when he wants to be. I truly did not want to believe that you were one of those women who could fall for his charms, but there are also times when I'm wrong. When I found out that he was with another woman when he was supposed to be in a relationship with you that day at the café, I realized that he had not corrected his ways. This is precisely why I warned you countless of times against his behaviour, Elizabeth._

_So you can understand the truth of his nature, we must start from the beginning. I do not know what he has told you, but my late father's accountant was George's father. I do have to admit that his father was a remarkable and respectable man, who is completely the opposite from his son, unfortunately. George and I were the best of friends when we were younger. He was like the brother I never had. When George's father died, my father promised to finance George's education when he turned eighteen. My father had hoped that he would become a lawyer. However, my own dear father died five years later and was safe from seeing his dreams for George not being fulfilled. _

_George was notorious for wasting money on late night parties and other things that are definitely not fit your eyes or your knowledge. Eventually, I had to give him an ultimatum. Either he cleaned up his act or he wouldn't get his trust fund. When it was time for university, he said that he wanted to become an engineer, not a lawyer and that he had cleaned up his act. I was of course, doubtful, given his past behaviour. However, hoping that he changed for the better, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I gave him the money to pay his tuition for the first year of studies. It was only a year later when I realized that he had conned me. He never intended to attend university or college and had been using it on gambling, drugs and everything you could think of in that category. I had no choice but deny his access to his trust fund. We had a difficult argument and that was the last time I saw him…until two years ago. _

_I am not sure what George has mentioned about her, but my sister, Georgiana, was especially fond of George. The three of us would always play when we were younger. However, as we grew older and I understand George's threat, I denied her permission from seeing him or having any contact with him. _

_Which is why I was completely shocked when I saw Gigi and George one night after work in my living room, engaging in not very decent activities. It was then I realized that George had slipped a drug into my sister's drink and was going to - _

_Anyways, it was then I learned that Gigi and George had contact for the past six months and he had convinced my sister that she was in love with him. However, it was then I realized that he only stayed with a girl more than ten years his junior for her trust fund of $10 million. It was completely devastating for Gigi, who truly believed that George loved her. She had told me that she was going to drop out of high school to elope with George to America. She was seriously contemplating leaving everything she had known, everyone she loved to be with a scoundrel like him._

_As much as I wanted to, I did not press charges. Instead, I gave George a black eye and broken nose and told him to get off my property. I do have a restraining order against him for Gigi and all of my properties in London. I had thought I had seen the last of him and thought that my sister's suffering was slowly on the mend, when I saw him again last November._

_You must understand that a man of his calibre and means was definitely dangerous around any young woman. Now I think you must have some idea of what he is capable of. He has illegitimate access to all sorts of drugs and has connections in all of the wrong places. This was why I was especially hopefully that you would see past his exterior. Please forgive me if I had offended you at any time in regards to him. I would also like to ask, if it is not presumptuous of me, if you keep this information to yourself. I realize that I am jeopardizing my sister's reputation and my family's reputation by providing you with this information. But – I believe that I can trust you._

_Finally, on the last accusation you threw at me, the blackmailing of Dr. Lucas. I truly did not understand what you meant by what you said. So, as soon as I left last night, I phoned my office in New York and tried to extract information on the case with Dr. Lucas. It seems that someone outside of my firm had impersonated someone from my firm and had blackmailed Dr. Lucas into leaving his position. I truly want to say that I am sorry for the pain and anguish those calls must have given Dr. Lucas, Charlotte as well as yourself. I have spoken directly with Dr. Lucas and the head of the hospital and cleared any misunderstanding about that case. Consider the case with Caroline and Dr. Lucas non-existent. It was the least I could have done, especially after that pain I had given to people to whom you hold high esteem. _

_This, Elizabeth, is my account of everything we had – spoken of yesterday. I hope that everything would be clearer to you, though I don't expect you to give me a reply. I simply want to add that I hope you succeed in your dreams. You deserve to soar high and achieve your dreams. I truly believe that you will become an amazing and passionate doctor – I can't think of anything else more perfect for you, Elizabeth. _

_Yours,_

_William Darcy_

She looked up from the letter and sighed, tears clouding her vision for the umpteenth time. She quickly blinked them again and felt her face flush with embarrassment, guilt and just plain anger with herself for even falling for George's trick. Though, she had to admit that she was angry with him for not apologizing for what he did to Jane and Charles. There were definitely…redeeming points in the letter, but there were also points which showed his presumptuous nature. Who was he to base a judgement simply on a hug with a guy? Jane was polite and nice – she hugged everyone; it was just who she was. And who was Darcy to keep Charles in the dark about Jane coming to meet Caroline in London? A jerk – that's who Darcy was.

She leaned back and bit her lip when she thought about George and Dr. Lucas. She had never felt more embarrassed more in her life, and for the first time in her life, she could not truly recognize herself.

She looked at the window and saw her faint reflection. She traced her face's outline, whispering, "Who am I?"

What she didn't notice was that Charlotte had awoken up by the quiet sniffles from her back. She didn't turn around but she assumed that it was Lizzie after she read the letter again. Pft! Book recommendations, indeed!

Whatever was in that letter had caused Lizzie to cry; and as much as she wanted to know why, she respected her privacy. She knew that she had to return the favour especially when Lizzie did not press her for any details concerning Richard.

_Richard._

As much as she was amazed by Collins' status and truly believed that this relationship would benefit her, she still had some doubts. For when she finished her degree, Lady Catherine had offered an amazing job opportunity in Florida the night before.

Richard had shown her once again how with just a slight glance, he made her stomach erupt in butterflies. The few days they spent together the past year in New York were the most amazing days of her life. However, reality kicked in and the Sun went up that day when Richard had left her for London. She did not like the way he made her feel, especially the doubts and second guessing herself.

Richard had left three days before with Darcy, so Charlotte and Richard were not able to have a proper farewell. She didn't know if she should feel sad or relieved, but all she knows now is that Richard Fitzwilliam was definitely trouble, wherever he was in the world.

* * *

><p>Lizzie stared at her laptop's screen in silence, eyes unwavering from the one sentence as she read them over and over again. Finally, when she was able to rip her eyes away from her laptop screen, she looked down at the letter in her hand. She bit her lip and was about to react when she felt the door open behind her.<p>

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie turned around in her chair as she saw Jane standing in the doorway of her childhood room in her parent's home. Lizzie had arrived at her parents' home just a few hours after Jane, who seemed a bit better after her trip in Los Angeles. When Lizzie had come through the door, the first thing thrust in her hands were a letter from her father. Jane stood smiling beside him.

Lizzie stared at the envelope before she kissed and hugged everyone and ran up to her room and opened her email as well. The email had been haunting her ever since she got the notification on the phone when she retrieving her carry-on after her flight. She had stared in front of the letter for about an hour before she found the courage to open it. Finally, when she did, she never thought that she could be more shocked in her life.

When she had finally opened the letter from the New York University School of Medicine, she felt like the air had been taken out from her.

Because - there in just one sentence, her fate was determined.

She had spent probably about ten minutes just scanning the first line of letter before she opened the email from NYU as well, with the same message as well.

She had bit her lip as she mentally read the absolutely amazing sentence.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_We would like to be the first to congratulate you on your acceptance to the New York University School of Medicine for Fall 2012...  
><em>

Lizzie felt tears trail down her cheeks as everything became blurred in her vision. She felt arms around her as she heard comforting words in her ear.

She broke apart from her sister about a couple of minutes later, as she whispered, her eyes sparkling, "I got in, Jane."

Jane smiled as she nodded. She skimmed over the letter that was now stained with tears and set it down on Lizzie's desk.

Jane sat on her sister's bed as she stared into her sister's eyes. She whispered, "You'll be a wonderful doctor, Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled through her tears, just when she felt a chill down her spine after her sister's warm regards.

_You will be an amazing doctor, Elizabeth Bennet._

Her eyes were closed when she heard his deep baritone voice echoing her sister's sentiments in her mind. She was unsure of how to react with this revelation, unsure why his words would haunt her temptingly so.

She opened her eyes and smiled at her elder sister, who herself had gone through so much heartbreak the past few months. "Thank you in believing in me, Jane. I will become that wonderful doctor, just for you."

_Thank you, Darcy. Wherever you are._

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	17. Someone Was Missing

**A/N: Happy Holidays! I have finally found the time after last semester and finals to write this chapter! I believe that we have finally reached 500 reviews for this story! WOW, thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews this story! I am hoping that we can only go up from here! **

**This chapter focuses on Darcy's side of things on the other side of the world in London. Though, we do see a glimpse of Lizzie as she heads on her way to Pemberley! I won't spoil anything more, so please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

_Someone Was Missing  
><em>

* * *

><p>Taking a drink from his cup, he set down the coffee mug on his desk and stared out onto the skyline over central London from his top floor office. His fingers trailed over the ring on his left pinky finger and eventually started to twirl it around his finger with his right hand. He leaned back in his leather office chair, unable to take his eyes off the London Eye. It was lit up magnificently in the night sky. He frowned suddenly, as a thought entered his mind. <em>Something's missing. <em>He shook his head as he realized, it wasn't something, but _someone_ that was missing. Instantly, he was reminded of something he wished desperately to push further away in his mind.

"_London?" Her right eyebrow arched as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She exclaimed to the man sitting in front of her, "Does Darcy have a top office view over central London? I imagine he does, considering that his office in New York is on the top floor of his building, overlooking Manhattan."_

_Darcy looked surprised by her statement as he managed to stutter out a response, from his seat beside Richard. "How did you know…?"_

_She rolled her eyes as she managed to stifle a laugh. Her voice was filled with laughter though, when she replied, "Jane told me. Apparently, she visited you there once or twice while waiting for Charlie to go out for dinner."_

_Richard smiled slightly as he looked at his cousin blushing at his obvious forgetfulness of this memory. _

_She continued, as she spoke suddenly very quietly, "I would love to see London at night. I heard that it was magical."_

_Darcy looked up and saw the wistful expression on her face. It was there and then he realized that hopefully, by the end of that year, he would be spending the holidays with Elizabeth overlooking the skyline of central London. _

He inhaled deeply and let his right hand drop down onto his lap. He had hoped for a lot two months ago when he told her that he loved her. He had hoped that everything would fall into place. He hoped, no – presumed, that she would accept and fall in love with her as he had with her. And now, two months after the disastrous night, he never expected that he would be sulking by himself in his office late at night, nursing a broken heart.

He stood up abruptly and walked towards his closet. He opened the door and grabbed something from his winter coat's pocket. He grabbed the photo and his gaze softened at the sight of it. His fingers traced the profile of the person when suddenly; he felt a tightening in his chest. He clutched the photo once he looked at it and immediately placed it roughly back into his pocket. He found himself shaking and minutes later, found himself unable to stop shaking and calm down.

This was how his sister found him when she walked into his office, exclaiming, "Will, what are you doing here so late? Why is it so dark here? Did you forget that…Will!"

She rushed over to her brother who was clutching at his chest and shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't see his face in the dark, but from his body and the sounds emitted, she deduced that he must be crying.

She placed her arms around him and patted his back, murmuring endearing and comforting words as she tried to calm her brother down. Finally, minutes passed by and his shaking subsided. He finally looked up and Georgie was shocked to see his tear rimmed and bloodshot eyes. There were dried up tears on his cheeks. His eyes looked dazed before they rested on her. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened. He roughly wiped his dry tears and placed his crazed eyes on her again.

"Georgie, I…" his voice was quiet and hoarse, no doubt from the tears he just shed.

Georgie, though she was shocked by his sudden burst of emotion, smiled sadly and did not press him for any more than he was ready to admit. She had noticed a difference in her brother since he returned from his yearly visit to their aunt. It was such a stark contrast just before he left for the trip, when he smiled every so often and whenever he would hear that voicemail that said that an Elizabeth Bennet and Charlotte Lucas would be visiting one of her managers. Georgie heard about Elizabeth mentioned before when Darcy was in New York and Charlie was dating Elizabeth's sister.

Georgie had always assumed that there was something more between Elizabeth and her brother than he led on. However, when Will abruptly returned to their London home just before Christmas and she never heard anything about Elizabeth from him, she assumed that things ended up badly.

When she found out that Elizabeth would be there in Florida, she thought that Will and she might fix whatever problems that they had. However, she felt that her hopes were too wishful when she saw her brother again after his trip. He came about five days earlier than planned and looked _horrible_. Never had she ever seen her brother so despondent and quiet as he looked when he came back. The couple of weeks following his return were the worst. Whenever she came from school, he never came home until very late and would always leave early in the morning.

She frowned, thinking of how he dealt with this problem. When their father died, it was similar – he would work himself to death, until Richard called him out on it and said that he was neglecting his sister. However, this time, even Richard wasn't enough to pull Will out of this heartbreak. He had snapped at Richard when Richard tried to convince him to snap out of this…whatever this was. Georgie could never forget what she heard from behind the door when she eavesdropped on their fight a month ago.

"_Will, man, what you're doing, it isn't healthy," Richard exclaimed as he tried to force the glass of scotch from his cousin's hands. Will looked a mess, his tired eyes glared at his cousin and forced the glass away from Richard. _

_Will spat out vehemently at him, "I appreciate what you are doing Richard, but whatever you say will not get this glass away from me." He raised his glass when referencing it._

_Richard sighed before exclaiming, "What do you think you're doing? Do you know how much you are hurting Georgie?"_

_A guilty look crossed Will's face before he masked it with a look of indifference. "I don't know what you mean."_

"_That's bull, Will, and you know it! You know exactly what you're doing to Georgie and everyone you care about! Look, I don't know what happened between you and Lizzie, but I think that it can't be bad enough to neglect your own sister!"_

"_I know!" Will roared, his voice booming through the silence of the room. It was a stark contrast to the silence which followed. Richard looked astonished, and Georgie, behind the door, was shell shocked. Both of them had never seen Will like this._

_Immediately, his voice softened as he whispered, more to himself than to Richard, "I know that I've been hurting Georgie so much. I know that I have to stop sulking like this and move on and be the good brother that Georgie deserves. But I can't help it. No matter how many times I tell myself, that I can conquer this, I ended up thinking of that night. She hates me, Richard! Hates me. She hates me when I lo-," he stopped before he let the words slip out. He inhaled deeply before continuing, "So, don't tell me that I don't know about what I'm doing to Georgie and everyone else around me. I perfectly understand what I've been doing."_

"_Will, I…" Richard started, unable to finish._

_Will smiled sadly before he took a swing of his scotch. "I know if I try a bit harder, I can be back to normal. I just need a bit more time." He set down his glass and patted a shocked Richard on the back, before leaving the room. "Thanks Richard."_

_Once Georgie heard Will's footsteps towards the door, she ran down the hallway into the den, hopeful that her brother didn't see her. Once she finally calmed down, she whispered the only word to that came to mind. "Wow."_

After that night, she knew that much more than an argument happened between Elizabeth and Will. Something that made Will thought that Elizabeth hated him. Though, she couldn't understand why it bothered him so much if one person he just met hated him. There had to be more to his side than he had been saying. However, before she had a real chance to ask him, there was a huge turn in his demeanour. She thought that he had been doing alright the past couple of weeks before tonight. He even seemed like he had changed.

He attended many more fundraisers and donated generous sums to worthy causes. He didn't miss dinners with Georgie and always seemed to make the effort to spend time with her on the weekends and evenings. He even smiled more. Georgie had thought, despite what happened with Elizabeth, he had managed to move on.

"Will, I think we should go home," Georgie muttered as she placed her arms her brother and tried to move him away from the closet. He looked down at her and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Georgie smiled, "Don't worry. You didn't miss much. I was just worried when I didn't hear from you. You didn't tell me that you were going to work late."

Will sighed at his sister's attempt to ignore the elephant in the room. "I am really sorry Georgie, but I just—"

She interrupted, smiling up at his face, "Will, I understand. Just tell me when you're ready. Now it's time to go home." She grabbed his coat from the closet and walked the distance to his desk and grabbed his phone. She smiled at his dumbfounded expression and handed him his things.

"Let's go home."

"But, Georgie—"

"But, nothing, Will. It's time to go home," she said a bit forcefully this time, pushing him out the door before turning off the lights.

* * *

><p>Georgie was staring at the window of their kitchen, looking out from their London Hyde Park penthouse that London morning. It was raining, again, but somehow it seemed comforting. She took a sip of her hot chocolate before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and her blue eyes darted to meet her brother's dark ones.<p>

He looked better than he did yesterday. He was wearing a white t-shirt along with his grey sweats from Oxford. His hair was mused, just being awoken from sleep. His eyes though still didn't look bright and fresh.

He looked tiredly at her before muttering, "Good morning."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead before opting to sit at a chair behind their island. She laughed at him as he winced slightly.

He looked sharply at her before muttering, "Is it possible to get a hang over from drinking too much coffee."

"That's just the "crash" from drinking too much caffeine," Georgie whispered before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She lifted her mug and exclaimed, "This is why I drink hot chocolate. No caffeine."

"Yeah, sure. It's because you have a sweet tooth," he chided her softly. However, his eyes showed that he was simply humoring her.

Georgie smiled before it became silence between them. Being just the two of them most of the time, they became accustomed to silence and found it comforting. However, after last night, it was rather awkward.

Will finally spoke on the rather large elephant in the room when he whispered, "Georgie, about last night, I—" He exhaled deeply before looking up into her eyes.

Georgie gave him a reassuring smile and took one of his hands. She squeezed it and rested it there. Will looked down at their hands and smiled at her. He continued, "I think that you must know by now that I haven't exactly been myself the past couple of months."

Georgie raised her eyebrow, "That's an understatement."

Will smiled sadly before he continued, "Um, well, you know Elizabeth Bennet? A woman I met in New York…"

Georgie nodded slowly, trying not to show her keen enthusiasm in what exactly happened between them.

"Well, I met her again in Florida. Apparently, her best friend was dating one of Aunt Catherine's managers."

"I know," Georgie interrupted, "I heard Aunt Catherine's voice mail and I think you told me at least three times."

Will's face blushed with embarrassment, before he tried to recompose himself, "Yes, well, I saw Elizabeth again. Um, I, how do I say this…" he looked up from his fingers to Georgie's eager eyes before continuing, "I found Elizabeth rather interesting when I was in New York. You see Charlie was dating…"

"Her sister, Jane, I know Will. You told me in your emails and phone calls, but what happened in Florida?"

Will smiled at her enthusiasm before his facial expression turned grave. He continued, "I, um, I guess I told her that I loved her."

Georgie's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped slightly before she muttered, "Oh mon Dieu." She tried to look not so surprised, but her voice couldn't disguise the surprised in her voice, "What happened?"

Will continued; his voice quiet now, "She rejected me. Rather violently, may I add. She hates me." He finished solemnly as he winced noticeably as he recollected that fateful night.

"Oh Will…" Georgie muttered sympathetically as she walked around the island to place a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head to forget that night before gazing down at his sister. She looked so youthful but he just realized then and there how much his younger sister had blossomed over the past years.

Will spoke softly, "Don't need to worry about me, Georgie. She has good reasons to hate me."

Georgie shook her head, "How could anyone hate you, Will?"

Will smiled but mentioned self-deprecatingly, "I wasn't my best when I was with Lizzie. I also did some things that I regret now. She was right in hating me so much."

"Will, exactly why does she hate you so much?"

Will looked at her and shook his head, "Nothing you should know. Just some things that no gentleman would do. I finally realize now that I have much to change about myself and my perspectives."

Georgie wanted to him to elaborate further on these reasons, but she knew that he would on his own. Whenever he was ready.

Instead she whispered, "I wish I had met her."

Will's eyes looked out the large window and whispered, "I wish you had too. I am pretty sure that you would have liked her."

Sighing, he turned to her and looked at her. His face looked emotionally drained. Georgie suddenly thought of something that she knew would maybe hurt Will, but she knew that it would help him move past this heart ache and think of the good things he had with Lizzie. Whatever they were.

"Tell me about her."

Will's eyes looked at her apprehensively, before his face lit up. He saw her sister as she moved to the den and sat down on the white leather sofa. She patted down on the seat beside her and motioned for him to sit beside her. He smiled and sat down. He leaned back before he closed his eyes, "Elizabeth…well, she's bloody brilliant, really. She's a pre-med student, intent on getting in next year. We didn't start off so well…."

* * *

><p>Thousands of miles away, the night before, a brunette clad in a graduation gown and donned in a graduation cap fingered an envelope, unbelievable of what just happened.<p>

"I can't believe this, Aunt Maddie. This is amazing!" she exclaimed as she rushed to hug her aunt and uncle from California.

"It's the least we could do. Think of it as a graduation and congratulations gift," her Uncle Edward replied before kissing his niece's forehead.

"When do you need to be back before you start medical school, Lizzie?" his uncle asked.

Lizzie frowned as she scrunched her forehead, "I'm not sure. I'll let you know later tonight."

Edward Gardiner nodded before giving his niece one more embrace. Afterwards, he joined his sister and brother-in-law further away from them in that convocation hall.

Lizzie looked down at the envelope and then at her degree certificate. She looked up at her aunt Maddie and whispered, "I can't believe I made it!"

Maddie looked down at one of her favourite nieces and squeezed her shoulders. "You made it this far and you still have so much farther to go, Lizzie. And, I am so proud of you."

Lizzie nodded, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. She looked up at her aunt, who said, "Maybe I'll leave you alone for a while, for you to digest everything?"

Lizzie smiled in gratitude and watched her aunt walk to where her family and friends were. She smiled at her parents, sisters, aunts, uncles and cousins who were there for her convocation. She opened the envelope again, wiping the tears repetitively, and read the paper inside.

_Plane tickets for London, England._

She smiled, unable to hold in her joy as she threw her cap in the air again that day and laughed at it hit her again on the way down. She picked it up and smiled. After all that hard work, she finally made it! She finally graduated with a BSc. Her major in Biology and minor in Molecular and Cell Biology hopefully will have prepared her for the many years ahead for her in medicine.

Despite her happiness and her impending trip to London, England, the place she had always dreamed of going to, she felt something was missing that day. As she looked around, she couldn't help but feel that rather than something, _someone_ was missing.

If only she knew who.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	18. Surprised (An Understatement)

**A/N: Thank you everyone for favouring, following and reviewing this story! I wanted to get this chapter out before school gets too hectic. And here it is - the awaited Pemberley meeting! Please read, review and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

**_Surprised (An Understatement)_**

* * *

><p>"This is amazing, Aunt Maddie," Lizzie whispered as she gazed out of her window from her seat in the back of the rental. They had finally arrived in England during the first week of June, which was about a week earlier. They first finished touring around central London and had met with some of her aunt's uncle from college. Her aunt, before moving to California, had been brought up in England in a small county in the north, Derbyshire.<p>

As Lizzie grew up, one of her fondest childhood memories would be the stories that her aunt would tell her and her sisters. Maddie Gardiner had lived in a small town called Lambton, and to this day, it was her aunt's most favourite place in the world.

Touring London had been a dream come true! She remembered each of the historical landmarks – the Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, and how she couldn't believe how she was actually here. While she had stood in one of the compartments on the London eye, she had felt herself absolutely blown away by the view. The history, the architecture, the breathtaking culture all had caught Lizzie's breath away.

As she reminisced her past week in the glorious London, she unfortunately was remined of him. She remembered then that Darcy owned a firm in London and was probably there now. She leaned her forehead against the coolness of the window and closed her eyes. She felt her heartbeat race at the thought of meeting Darcy. Shaking her head, she chided herself for such a notion.

"England is an extremely large place. Why would I ever see him here?" she thought to herself. She continued to glance at the landscape outside, admiring the valleys and hills crossing each other as their car weaved on the trails amongst them. She had read up a lot on the Peak District and was particularly excited to see her aunt's hometown and the nearby estate, Pemberley.

When she had researched about Pemberley thought, a mere five miles away from Lambton, she had come across the owners of it – the estate had been passed down generations after generations in the Darcy family.

While Lizzie was worried about crossing paths with Darcy in London, she was absolutely anxious and apprehensive about possibly crossing paths with him in Pemberley. When she had learned that Pemberley was indeed William Darcy's estate, she had finally mustered up the courage to google him. Not that it had tempted her before.

She found out that he had three firms in total, the central firm in London, one in New York and one in Orlando. He had graduated from Oxford with a law degree. He also had the Darcy family business which was in the hotel business. The Pemberley Estates, named after his own family estate, was a multimillion international hotel chain, which was now owned by him and Richard. He also had a younger sister, Georgiana Darcy, who was now completing her A levels and who will be taking over the family business after she graduates university.

After reading up on Darcy, Lizzie felt shocked at how famous he and his family really was. She had to admit – she never knew that his self-worth was as much as it was. And to be loved by such a person? She shook her head, unable to even fathom having a relationship with such a man. _Not that it matters,_ she thought. _He probably hates me for everything I said to him. Which decent man wouldn't?_

Lost in her turbulent thoughts, Lizzie gradually fell asleep in the back seat of the car.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we have to go, Aunt?" Lizzie asked, her hand suddenly stilled on her piece of toast and her face paled noticeably.<p>

"Lizzie, my dear, are you not feeling well?" Maddie put aside her cup of coffee the following morning where they were having breakfast in a nearby town to Lambton, Bakewell. One of the main goals of this trip was also, for her aunt and uncle at least, to purchase many antiques for their shop back home in California.

Maddie leaned forward to place her hand over Lizzie's forehead. Her uncle, Edward Gardiner, set aside his napkin and placed his hands on the table. He also looked worried as he watched his wife feel Lizzie's head.

Maddie frowned as she sat back in her seat, "You aren't feeling warm, Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "No, there isn't anything wrong with me, Aunt. I just was surprised. Do we really need to go to Pemberley?"

This question seemed to catch her uncle's attention, as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his niece. "Why do you not want to go to Pemberley, my dear? I am pretty sure that you have heard that it is a grand estate. There is even a magnanimous hotel chain named after the estate."

Lizzie nodded, as she whispered, "I know."

Edward continued, hopefully trying to convince his niece to accept the excursion. "I believe it now owned by William Darcy, the son of George and Anne Darcy. Poor boy – he was left in charge of the hotel business and the estate at such a young age when his parents died in that horrible plane crash. He was only twenty years old, with a mountain high load of responsibilities and a ten year old sister to care for. It would be amazing to meet such a man."

As Edward was caught up in his commentary about the Darcy and his family, he hadn't noticed how pale Lizzie had gotten. Only Maddie did, so when Edward finished, she had instantly remembered a reason why Lizzie could be so withdrawn like this.

"Lizzie, I don't want to pry, but wasn't Jane's Charlie's friend, a Mr. Darcy?" Maddie asked, her eyes never straying from Lizzie's face.

Maddie figured that she was correct when she noticed Lizzie's head snap up, her eyes widened in shock. Maddie smiled slightly as she placed her hand over Lizzie's.

"Aunt, how did you guess?" Lizzie stumbled over her words.

Edward looked confused as he found it hard to follow the conversation, "Lizzie, do you know this Mr. Darcy?"

Lizzie sighed, as her tired eyes looked at both of them. She started, "Um, yes. Jane and I met Mr. Darcy and his friend, Mr. Charlie Bingley when they came to the hospital to…" She trailed off, knowing that the case matter was confidential. "Well, they came to the hospital and Charlie and Jane hit it off immediately. Me and Darcy not so much. I just thought that it would be awkward to see the man of the friend who broke up with Jane, that's all."

Edward and Maddie exchanged skeptical glances but chose not to press for more details. Maddie, especially, figured that there seemed like there was more to the story than Lizzie was admitting. Edward, however, smiled when he took another sip from his coffee, as he confessed, "Maybe you won't risk seeing him there, Lizzie."

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, narrowing her eyes. She asked, "What?"

Edward leaned forward to reach his wife's hand and stroke in gently as he continued talking, "I have heard from a very reliable source that Mr. Darcy won't be in the area for at least another week or so. I heard he's in London for a major case."

Lizzie looked shocked, "How do you know?"

Maddie piped in for her husband while she smiled, "Your uncle is a dear friend of one of Mr. Darcy's associates in the New York office, my dear. I'm surprised you don't know."

Lizzie shook her head as she looked from her aunt to her uncle. She looked down at her plate, unsure of what to think.

"So, Lizzie," her uncle asked after a few minutes, "do you think we can go to Pemberley?"

Lizzie's head snapped up as she played with a loose strand of hair. She bit her lip before she nodded. She smiled apprehensively, "I guess so."

* * *

><p>"I'm sure we can spare a few hours, my dear before we get on the road. We wouldn't want to get to Lambton too late," Edward muttered as they stepped outside onto the main road of the small town of Bakewell.<p>

Maddie gave a peck on her husband's cheek before clasping his hand into hers. "I'm sure the few hours of fresh air will do us good, especially Lizzie," she whispered as she pointed to Lizzie, who was standing a few metres away looking up at the sky, lost in thought.

"I am quite sure whatever has gotten Lizzie in the blues, it will pass," Edward said, "I mean, she was the reason why we decided to come to England. Well, and you of course, my dear."

He raised their joint hands to give a kiss on her knuckles. Maddie rolled her eyes before shaking her head. She looked at the forlorn expression on her niece and whispered, "I still think there is something that girl is not telling us, Edward."

Edward sighed as he patted her hand. "Let's not dwell on that. I am very certain that it will pass."

Even they stopped talking on the subject and continued to walk behind Lizzie on that small street, Maddie couldn't help but worry about her.

They had walked around the small market town. They had visited all of the main hotspots of the town – All Saints church being the main one. It had been around two hours later, when her uncle decided that it was time for lunch. They stopped into shop, which on the outside said that it owned the original recipe of Bakewell pudding.

Lizzie whispered as she read the name of the shop, "The Bakewell Tart Shop & Coffee House." She laughed slightly as she commented, "If we are going to go in here, we might as well get ready to burn off those extra calories by walking to Lambton."

Her aunt and uncle laughed as they entered the shop. The three of them had a pleasant lunch, despite the worriedness her uncle and aunt had expressed for Lizzie. They had ordered the Iced Bakewell Tart, which was a delightful deviation from the original Bakewell pudding recipe.

Once they finished their lunch with very satisfied appetites and stomachs, they stepped out of the shop. Edward looked at his watch and concluded that they could spare another two hours before they would have to leave for Lambton.

Lizzie smiled as she asked if they could walk around the town square. Her aunt and uncle agreed. Before they were going to leave the area, Maddie suddenly remarked, "Oh, I forgot my purse. Let me quickly go inside and get it!"

Edward smiled as he offered to come inside with her. Edward asked Lizzie, "Do you mind, Lizzie?"

Lizzie shook her head, as she told them to quickly go get it. As Maddie and Edward entered the shop once again, Lizzie had walked to a nearby shop and looked inside to see a couple of handmade toys. She smiled, as she remembered seeing many of handcrafted toys in her aunt and uncle's shop in San Francisco. She instantly went inside to purchase the handcrafted doll and airplane for a rather good bargain.

When she stepped outside, she accidentally bumped into a large boulder when she hurried out the door. Noticing that it was a person who was her boulder, she immediately apologized as she looked up to look at the man's face.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she widened her eyes in shock. Standing there just mere inches away from her was Darcy, with a mirroring expression on his own face. She felt her hand go clammy, as she desperately tightened her hold around the bag from the shop. To say that she was surprised would have been an understatement.

She felt her mouth go dry as she muttered in surprise, "Darcy!"

He muttered with his gaze intense on her person, "Elizabeth."

Lizzie tried to look anywhere but him as she tried to explain to him, "I, um…"

Lizzie paused to catch a glimpse of his face, who was still intent on staring into her eyes. His eyes still hadn't let her face, as if trying to memorize the details of her face. Or as if he was so in shock, he searched her face to make sure she was real. She wasn't sure exactly why he was staring so intently but she tried to continue as courageously as she could.

"I, um, am touring the country." There, she worded it as simple as she could at that moment. It was true, even though she didn't go into the exact details.

"Oh," his low, deep voice murmured. He finally broke his gaze while he raked his fingers through his wet hair nervously.

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows as she finally saw what he was wearing at that moment. He was holding a tennis racket in his left hand and was drenching in sweat, most likely from an intensive match or practice. She couldn't help but feel her heartbeat skip a beat after noticing his less than professional attire. He looked so casual in his sports clothes, even though him being_ wet_ didn't really help. He almost seemed…normal. And attractive.

Lizzie slightly shook her head as she glanced up at him, absolutely confused and shocked by his surprise appearance.

He asked, "How is your family?"

"They are well," she answered briskly.

"Oh," he muttered before fingering his tennis racket. He asked again, "Um, where are you staying?"

Lizzie looked at him in surprised as she murmured, "We will be going to Lambton in about a couple of hours."

"So soon?" Darcy asked, his voice cracking.

Lizzie looked at him, unsure of what to think of him and she simply nodded.

"How is your family? And all your sisters?"

Laughing softly, she answered, her eyes suddenly bright. Her voice was alight with a teasing note, "Of course. They aren't any different from when you asked me five minutes ago."

Flustered, Darcy felt his face flush, "Right, of course. Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from….Goodbye." He whispered the last word briskly before they both heard a distinctive exclamation.

"Mate, I told you to wait for me! We can walk together to our…" a third man had run up to the pair of them, before he trailed off noticing them both.

Darcy's eyes narrowed, as he felt angry by the intrusion – despite their impending farewell. His colleague, a tall brown haired man with a cheery expression on his face, looked down at Lizzie and whistled. "Well, hello, my dear."

Lizzie raised her eyebrow as she felt herself mentally groan at the presence of yet another man who was – simply put – a player. Darcy did not enjoy the keen interest his colleague had with Lizzie, while he grit out, his teeth slightly clenched, "Churchill, this is Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth, this is Frank Churchill. Churchill is an associate at my firm in London. Elizabeth is….a woman I know from the New York firm."

Lizzie raised her eyebrow at her introduction, but didn't interrupt to correct the introduction. She, instead, glanced at Frank Churchill and searched him thoroughly, smiling to herself. Upon seeing Lizzie smile when she looked at Frank, Darcy's heart clenched as he felt the grip on his tennis racket tighten.

She must have noticed the sudden tense atmosphere in the air when she glanced at Darcy. She felt taken aback by the ever so common brooding look on Darcy she was used to see back in New York. Now, she knew though, that it was simply a mask to hide what he was really feeling. And she had an inkling that he didn't like the look she gave Frank.

She smiled, though, despite thinking this, and it caused Darcy's chest to tighten even further. He glanced at her, unable to even fathom that she was here after all these months and was instead of talking to him, throwing ogling glances at the jerk Frank Churchill.

He was surprised however when he heard Lizzie's conversation with Frank.

"So, Mr. Churchill," Lizzie started off, extra sweetly. She knew exactly how to deal with men like him.

"Yes, Miss Bennet. Or would you mind if I called you Elizabeth?" Frank replied, beaming widely.

Lizzie caught a glimpse at Darcy, who looked off to the side, his eyes narrowed in what looked like anger. She looked back to Frank, who looked expectantly at her. She shook her head, "Actually, call me Lizzie. Not many people call me Elizabeth."

Lizzie spared a glance at Darcy again who looked at her in surprise. She hoped that he understood what she meant by her statement. She hoped he understood that he was one of the special few who had the privilege of calling her "Elizabeth." She didn't understand why it mattered to her so much that he understood her, but she felt as though she couldn't bear to have him thinking ill of her.

Darcy, on the other hand, flinched when she said her statement. Not only did he understand the sentiment, he felt as though he had been striken. Darcy was not part of group who would be able to call her "Lizzie." He felt absolutely heartbroken, as he was about to mention that he had to leave before he heard Lizzie's next few words.

Frank smiled as he leaned in closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Of course, Lizzie."

Lizzie took a step back as she finally exclaimed the question she was burning to ask. "So, Mr. Churchill, do you happen to know my friend, Miss Emma Woodhouse. Or should I saw now, Mrs. Emma Knightley? I'm pretty sure I have met you before."

Frank's eyes immediately widened, when he glanced over her once more. His eyes immediately lit up in recognition. "You are Elizabeth Bennet!"

Darcy's eyes widened as he continued the conversation, which obviously had taken a turn away from Frank would have liked.

Elizabeth laughed as she nodded, unsure of what to say next. "Guilty."

Frank's eyes suddenly narrowed as he felt incredibly uncomfortable being next to a woman who had seen him work his business before.

"I don't think Emma would appreciate it if you hit on one of her best friends, even though she is happily married to George. But that also leads to something else – what happened to Jane Fairfax? I thought you had been secretly dating her when you were with Emma?" Noticing his face pale immensely, Lizzie knew that she had hit the mark. She continued, unabashedly, "Or would I be mistaken that Jane doesn't know that you are hitting on foreign woman everywhere you go?"

Frank's eyes nervously glanced at her and then at Darcy. Finally, he muttered, "I have just realized that I need to leave before…um…Jane…well. Darcy, I'll be leaving you. See you tomorrow?" He had nervously asked the last question while glancing at Darcy's face.

Darcy's expression was unreadable as he muttered, "Yes, yes." His eyes looked glazed over as though his mind was not on the present. Frank nodded, and then to Lizzie, he glared slightly before muttering, "I apologize. I, um, - tell Emma congratulations on her wedding to Knightley. He is an honourable man."

With that, he rushed off on the street and turned around the corner. Lizzie and Darcy watched him leaving the street and around the corner, their gaze unwavering from his presence.

Finally, Lizzie looked up at Darcy. He glanced down at her and he was about to ask more about what had just happened when they heard another pair of voices.

"Lizzie!"

She turned around and was relieved when she saw her aunt and uncle running towards them.

"Lizzie! Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay outside the shop!" Edward exclaimed, as he grasped her hand into his. Maddie added to the sentiment, "We were so worried, my dear."

Lizzie nodded, apologizing for worrying them. Instantly, she heard someone clear their throat inconspicuously. She turned around and saw Darcy's intense stare on her, as if asking something. She slightly wavered in her voice when she did introduce her aunt, uncle and Darcy.

Edward was astonished to be meeting _the_ William Darcy in person and shook his hands, echoing his thoughts and sentiment.

Darcy had transformed into an entirely different person, as he seemed to be almost…pleasant. Lizzie couldn't really remember the conversation, because it seemed like a blur. Seeing a nice Darcy was almost impossible for Lizzie to even comprehend in her Wernicke's area.

When Maddie, Edward and Darcy had exchanged a few words with a mute Lizzie, Darcy had found out from Maddie that she had lived in Lambton when she was a mere girl.

He couldn't hide his joy when he found out that they were planning to visit Pemberley on their trip to Lambton. He mentioned, "I'll be in the area for a few more weeks, before I head to London. I would be honoured if you would be guests of our home."

Lizzie had finally snapped out of her thoughts when she stifled a gasp in surprise. _Invite them to Pemberley? This was the man who criticized and insulted her family!_

Her uncle and aunt seemed like to like the idea, as they turned to ask her. "What do you think, Lizzie?" Maddie asked, "Think we can impose on Mr. Darcy's hospitality?"

Lizzie didn't know what to say and tried to evade Darcy's eager glance as he was anticipating her answer. She knew how excited her aunt and uncle were to visit the Estate simply hours before, and she hated to impede on their enjoyment. She muttered, "Sure, we can go."

Darcy instantly smiled before he formally invited them in two days' time. He mentioned, "I will be going to Pemberley tomorrow, so I believe a day's rest would be sufficient? That will also give you a full day to explore Lambton. A delightful town."

His smile suffused his face as it reached his eyes. He almost looked earnest in his invitation. Unsure of what just transpired, Lizzie chose to keep her eyes away from his attention.

When Edward finally decided that they had imposed on his time for far too long and that they had to leave for the short drive to Lambton, they bid farewell.

Darcy reluctantly said "goodbye" but was eagerly anticipating the party's attendance at his home in two days' time.

He expressed his farewells to the Gardiners before reaching Elizabeth. She finally looked up at him and glanced into his eyes. His gaze was now softened as the smile on his face made him ridiculously attractive. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," he whispered.

Lizzie felt chills up her spine when she heard her name caressed with his deep voice. She muttered incoherently, "Goodbye."

Maddie and Edward turned around and walked towards their car. Lizzie reluctantly turned around and walked in the opposite direction. She didn't know what, though, but something compelled her to turn around. When she did turn around, Darcy was still standing there – his imposing stature so dominating in the small town's street. She held up a hand to wave goodbye. She couldn't see his face carefully from the distance away she was, but she saw him raise a hand as well. She smiled, and then turned around.

When they had reached her uncle's rental, they all got into the seats quietly. When Lizzie slipped into the back and put on her seatbelt, Maddie turned around in her seat and asked, "Did you not say Lizzie that Mr. Darcy was rather arrogant?"

Lizzie looked up at her aunt in slight surprise and then looked at the window. Her uncle had pulled out from the curb parking and turned onto the small street. She muttered, gazing at the summer day, "I did. I'm not sure what conspired such a change. It's as if…" she trailed off, unsure of what exactly she thought.

The only thing she knew for sure was that Darcy was still as attractive as he always had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	19. Intense Gazes

**A/N: Thank you everyone for favouring, following and reviewing this story! I am so sorry for the long wait - school has been pretty busy! Pemberley was always one of my favourite arcs in Pride and Prejudice - second to Hunsford. I always thought that Lizzie and Darcy's time together there was cut short, so I want to extend it a bit before the Lydia debacle hits the paradise that is Pemberley. Please read, review and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

**_Intense Gazes  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Darcy will be here in just in a few moments. Please have a seat," the soft voice echoed through the vast hallways of the house. Lizzie tightened the hold onto her purse as she sat beside her aunt. Her uncle opted to take a seat on the love seat opposite from his wife and niece. Comfortably nested in the sofa, Lizzie glanced around at her surroundings. Tasteful décor adorned the living room – or the sitting room, as Mrs. Reynolds, <em>the housekeeper<em>, had said. Lizzie shook her head in disbelief. "_He has a housekeeper?!" _she thought in disbelief.

As promised, the Gardiners and Lizzie had arrived at Pemberley, in Derbyshire, two days after their previous meeting. No matter how many times Lizzie thought about it, she knew that this was not a good idea. She was in the house of the man, who she had rejected quite harshly to his face, nonetheless – merely four months ago. She looked around the room; her eyes searching around and admiring the beautiful pieces of art work. Her eyes laid upon one finally, as her eyes searched the painting imploringly. Her aunt must have noticed when her niece's body tensed beside her, when she looked at her in concern.

Aunt Maddie understood how uncomfortable it was for Lizzie to be here; however, from the evidence that presented itself two days, she believed that there was hope for the couple. She followed Lizzie's gaze and smiled when her eyes lay on the destination.

Maddie leaned towards Lizzie and whispered into her ear, "He looks rather fetching, doesn't he, Lizzie?"

Lizzie broke out of her gaze and turned to her side to face her aunt. She searched her aunt's face, as her cheeks warmed immensely at being caught at staring at a portrait of Darcy. Lizzie muttered something incoherent, while Maddie rolled her eyes and patted Lizzie's hands in comfort. "It's alright dear. He is an attractive young man – there is no harm in just looking," her aunt smirked at the end of her statement.

Lizzie widened her eyes before shifting her gaze to her hands. Suddenly, she found the ring on her left finger interesting as she twisted it with her right hand. Maddie laughed slightly as she patted her hand once more before launching into quiet conversation with her husband.

Lizzie glanced to her right side and once she knew that her aunt was busy in conversation with her uncle, she found herself looking back to the portrait that hung to her left. She stared at Darcy's portrait – it seemed like it was recently done. He looked slightly young, but still held his profile high and had those intense blue eyes. She searched his face and couldn't belief that this was the man who loves her. _Loved her. _She corrected herself. There was no way that he would still love her, the woman – no, poor undergrad student – who rejected him so harshly that no decent man would even bother coming back to. Especially a man like William Darcy.

_Then, what am I doing here? _Lizzie thought to knew that it was truly coincidence that they bumped to each other on that street in Bakewell, but she didn't have to continue their acquaintance – or whatever they were – by going to his mansion in England!

Suddenly, everything seemed clear. She stood up abruptly, much to her aunt and uncle's surprise. Her aunt's voice seemed so distant, as she turned around the sofa and walked towards the door. Now, both of her aunt and uncle's voices could be heard – but nothing coherent processed into her ears. She just knew one thing and one thing only – she had to get out of here. She had to get out here and get out of Darcy's life.

As she approached the front door, she walked past many of the house's workers, but didn't stop for anyone of them. Despite everyone's protests, she just needed to get out there – like she needed air.

However, as she was about latch her hands onto the door knob, she heard a distinct, deep voice.

"Elizabeth!"

Lizzie stilled, her entire body frozen. Slowly, she turned on her heel and felt her face instantly warm, despite the rigidness of the rest of her body.

There, running down the magnificent display of stairs was Darcy, clad in a crisp, white dress shirt and black khakis. His hair looked as wide as his eyes did, which was rather odd, given who it was.

He ran down the stairs and caught up with her. By now, her aunt and uncle had also caught up with her at the front entrance. She could hear her aunt and uncle's slight panting – or was that her heart? She didn't know what she was hearing pounding so loudly in her ears, but all she could see and focus on was the purposeful stride of Darcy as he approached her – his eyes steely and intense as ever.

"Elizabeth?" he asked again, as he was within a few feet from her. She looked up hesitantly up at him and flinched slightly under his scrutiny and intense gaze.

Finally, she heard her aunt's concerned voice. She reluctantly tore apart from his gaze and glanced at her aunt. Her aunt looked between the two and asked again, "Where were you going, Lizzie?"

Lizzie felt her mouth go dry as she tried to find a reasonable explanation to what seemed so clear before in her head. She felt her stomach drop however, when she heard a quiet, low, raspy voice, "You were leaving?"

She reluctantly, once again, turned her attention to the imposing lawyer and found herself speechless for words. His eyes searched her earnestly, and she couldn't help but feel for the slight hurt evident in his eyes.

Lizzie muttered something that sounded like, "I think we must."

Truly, Lizzie didn't understand what she had said until she saw the change in his facial expression. His eyes became steely before he closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. Lizzie knew that she had hurt him and was about to say something in response, when he shot his eyes open.

"You haven't even met my sister yet, though," his voice sounded resolute and confident, as a smile suffused his face. He turned around and frowned instantly, when he noticed that his sister wasn't behind him.

"That is odd," he muttered under his breath, "She was just behind me."

"Will?" a meek, shy, young voice called out from at the top of the stairs.

Darcy's face instantly lit up as he stretched out his arm, his voice suddenly lit with warmth. "Georgie! Please come meet my friends."

Lizzie looked at him and was taken aback by the sudden change in his countenance. He was just the normal brooding Darcy she knew, and in an instant, turned into this warm, loving brother.

_Maybe this is how he is normally, Lizzie_.

Lizzie glanced at the top of the stairs and couldn't help but marvel at the young girl who was making her way down the stairs. She was rather petite but even Lizzie had to admit that she was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair hung behind her back and she had the same blue eyes that her brother had.

When "Georgie" had reached the end of the staircase, Darcy reached over to hug her at the shoulders and brought her over to Lizzie and the Gardiners. "Georgie, these are my friends, Elizabeth Bennet from New York, and Mr. & Mrs. Edward Gardiner from California. This is my sister, Georgiana Darcy, Elizabeth."

Lizzie was startled by the mention of her name at the end of his introduction and found herself looking at him. Darcy smiled down at her before replying, "If you weren't leaving, Elizabeth, why don't we get more acquainted in the sitting room?"

Lizzie glanced at her aunt, who was watching her anxiously. She looked back to Darcy and Georgie, a smile suddenly taking over her face and nodded. "Of course."

Darcy's eyes lit up, as he fumbled over his words. "Yes, of course. Let us…um… let us go to the siting room."

Lizzie smiled at him as she walked behind Darcy and Georgie. Her aunt immediately walked beside her and whispered, "What was that about, Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked at her aunt and replied, "I'm not sure. I just had the sudden urge to get out of here."

Maddie looked unconvinced as she glanced at the back of Darcy before whispering, "Are you _sure_ that you will be alright if we stay here, Lizzie? We don't have to if you feel uncomfortable…." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Lizzie nodded, as she clasped her aunt's hands into hers. "I think I will be alright."

Again, her aunt looked unconvinced but decided to leave the conversation at that. Finally, they reached the sitting room.

Lizzie was ready to take the seating arrangements as before; however, Georgie finally spoke for the first time that day. "Lizzie!"

Lizzie stood still, surprised, but instantly felt pity for the poor girl when Georgie instantly stopped.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," Georgie started, "I was just wondering if you could sit with me here? I would love to speak with you."

Lizzie glanced at Darcy, whose face was impassive, but she noticed from his eyes that he was anticipating her response. She glanced at Georgie, who had such an earnest expression on her face. Truly, it reminded her of her younger sisters. Lizzie smiled as she nodded, walking towards Georgie. "Of course, I don't mind."

Georgie's smile suffused her face, and she exclaimed, "Wonderful!"

Lizzie laughed slightly at the excitement of the young girl. As she made her way towards Georgie on the opposite side of the room, she noticed Darcy. His eyes were intent on her being, and it still brought chills down her spine. She gave him a hesitant smile, for which she received a warm smile in return.

_He really must smile more often_.

Once Lizzie and everyone else were seated, Georgie had asked the maid to bring in the treats and tea for their guests. Despite the enthusiasm in wanting to speak with each other, Lizzie and Georgie's conversation began with a stilted start. It was only until after the tea and snacks were served was when Darcy, of all people, who started the conversation.

"So, Elizabeth tells me that you are touring the country, Mrs. Gardiner. How is your trip so far?" Darcy asked.

Maddie seemed startled to be addressed to, but recovered quickly when she replied, "Oh it's been wonderful. It's actually very nice being back home."

"Oh, you are from London? I couldn't guess, given your accent…"

Maddie laughed as she leant forward to take a pastry onto her plate. She looked up, "I moved to California when I was twelve. I have had many years to perfect my American accent."

Darcy nodded, before he asked, "And where are you from?"

"Lambton."

"Why! That's not even five miles from here!" Darcy mentioned surprised. Instantly his face lit up with recognition. "Oh, of course. Your niece mentioned your impending visit to Lambton two days ago. Did you enjoy coming back home?"

Maddie nodded. Darcy smiled in response, and once again their conversation stilted.

Georgie started the conversation once again when she spoke to Lizzie. "William tells me that you are at New York University. Do you enjoy going there?"

Lizzie nodded, as she glanced at Darcy who was looking intently at her. She replied, "Yes, I do love it there."

"He tells me that you were aiming for medical school. Have you heard back from them?"

Lizzie glanced at Darcy again, who seemed very eager to hear her response. Lizzie inhaled deeply before smiling. "Actually, I heard back from them about four months ago."

Out on the corner of her eye, she noticed Darcy stiffen, but furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't know what to think of her response. Four months ago was when she rejected him at Hunsford. Did that mean…

Lizzie interrupted his trail of thoughts when she replied to Georgie's question, "I got in."

Georgie exclaimed in excitement, "Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" She leaned forward to hug Lizzie, which caught the middle Bennet by surprise.

When they broke apart, Lizzie caught a glimpse of Darcy, who mouthed a silent, "Congratulations." His eyes seemed bright with warm, and Lizzie nodded in response.

Edward finally piped up in the conversation when he mentioned, "I knew Lizzie would make it. She was born to become a doctor."

Darcy muttered, "Yes. I knew that she would be an amazing doctor."

Lizzie's eyes widened when she recognized the exact same phrase which left his lips four months ago that very night. He glanced at her and for a moment, it seemed like it was only the two of them in that room. Suddenly, his gaze felt too constricting, too suffocating, so she broke it apart and tried to continue conversation with his sister.

From then on, conversation was engaged between Darcy and the Gardiners. Lizzie engaged in her separate conversation with the younger Darcy. Lizzie found out that Georgie had just completed her Year 13. She was accepted into the Philosophy, Politics and Economics program at Oxford, and was opting to specializing in Economics and Philosophy. The younger Darcy seemed happy with her decision to be the CEO of their family's hotel business along with their cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. Lizzie supposed that because Darcy had become a lawyer, that his sister would not have much of a choice but be the CEO of Pemberley Estates. However, judging by her enthusiasm for the courses she was taking in the fall, Lizzie had no scruple in believing that Georgie seemed like she wanted to be the CEO.

Their conversation stilted when Georgie asked a rather personal, but innocent question.

"Are you with anyone right now?"

Lizzie glanced at her surprised, and suddenly, she noticed how silent the room had gotten. She glanced over towards Darcy, who seemed like he had held in his breath, his eyes steely and intense once again.

Lizzie broke apart from his intense gaze and turned her attention to his sister. "Why do you ask?"

Georgie unconsciously glanced at Lizzie's left ring finger, which had an elegant rose gold diamond ring with cultured freshwater pearls. Lizzie's eyes looked up with panic into Georgie's innocent eyes and then at Darcy's steely expression. He was searching her face, expectant of an answer. Darcy felt his heart almost stop beating, his breath caught in his throat. Only one word would help breath normally again. Just one word was what he needed to hear to confirm his future. He glanced down at the ring on her left finger, and he couldn't help but feel like the world had just been collapsed onto his chest. Judging by the elaborate design on the ring, it looked like she had someone – someone who she was _very_ serious about.

Suddenly, his expression turned impassive, as he tried to cover his hurt behind his expression. However, he couldn't help but show how he really felt when he heard the words he was anticipating leave her lips. "Oh! Oh, no! Definitely not!" Lizzie exclaimed.

She looked down at her ring and explained, "This was a graduation and congratulations present from my father. I just wore it on my left ringer finger because it felt more comfortable there."

Darcy finally was able to breathe and smiled slightly at the earnest expression on her face. _She is so beautiful! _He truly didn't expect to be affected by her as he was, after so many months of not seeing her. She looked so young and carefree in her white sundress and sandals. She looked at ease when conversing with his sister. Even Georgie seemed so comfortable talking to her. Darcy felt an instant urge and desire to see this picture every day when he came home. He shook his head, finally able to breathe and decided to change the subject again.

He lapsed into easy conversation with Mr. Gardiner, while his wife silently listened. The older couple seemed to be very dear to Elizabeth, and he wanted them to have a good opinion of him.

"Did you like your Christmas present?" Georgie asked, after minutes of silence.

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Present? What do you mean?"

Georgie, now, look confused as she mentioned hesitantly, "The necklace from Will. He said that you looked absolutely lovely when you wore it to Charlie's Netherfield Gala."

Widening her eyes, Lizzie's jaw slightly dropped as she shifted her gaze to across the room. She stared at Darcy who was talking to her uncle on a loveseat, presumably about the differences in the economy between England and United States. Lizzie looked back to Gigi, absolutely rendered speechless.

_Darcy bought that necklace for me? _Lizzie thought, as her fingers automatically went to her neck, where the necklace had been adorned the night of the Netherfield Gala.

"That's why he asked about the necklace," she whispered as she spared another glance at Darcy, who was now looking in her direction. She quickly turned her head, her face flushing from the embarrassment at being caught. Now, all she wanted to know was more about that necklace.

Darcy stood up abruptly, when he declared. "I'd say that it was time for a tour, don't you think so, Georgie?"

Georgie seemed taken aback by the sudden declaration, but smiled nonetheless. She stood up and nodded, liking the idea.

Before Lizzie knew it, everyone had left the sitting room to embark on a tour of the large mansion. No doubt a meddling scheme, Georgie opted to walk with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and began on the history behind the house. Lizzie had no choice but to walk beside Darcy. Her arm would always accidently bump against it. Each time, of course, would cause a sharp, intense spark up her arm. She glanced up at him, to see if he had felt it as well. Of course, he kept his head straight and his gaze focused to the front.

She sighed and decided that it was time to address the elephant room. _Better now than never. _she thought.

"Darcy…" she began, when he said, "Elizabeth…"

They both looked at each other, before Lizzie told him to continue.

"No, you continue," Darcy muttered, his gaze unwavering.

Lizzie shook her head, "No, it's not important."

He looked at her for a moment before he continued, his voice low and caressing, "I just want to congratulate you on your success. I knew how much you wanted this. You definitely deserve this after all of your hard work."

Lizzie looked up at him, searching his eyes imploringly. Neither of them noticed the close distance between them. She gazed into his eyes, before she muttered, "Thank you."

Darcy nodded, as his gaze trailed down to the ring on her finger. "That's a beautiful ring."

Lizzie felt her ringer with her thumb, as she nodded. Smiling, she exclaimed, "Yes it is. My father is very kind to me. I don't really know why he spent so much on me."

"Really? I think I know why," he whispered, his gaze unrelenting.

Lizzie felt that suffocation she felt before from his gaze and broke away from it before she grew to uncomfortable.

They continued to walk behind the group in front before Darcy begun again, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Lizzie asked, surprised.

He nodded, to which Lizzie replied, "I'm not entirely sure. I think we are thinking of staying in the area for at least a couple of days before we move back south to visit some friends of Aunt Maddie."

He nodded, his lips pursed before he asked, hesitantly, "If you or your aunt and uncle won't mind, would you like to stay a few more days here? As guests of Pemberley? We have ample room, and in fact, we have guests coming here tomorrow. Among them are people you know. Charlie and his sisters."

Lizzie's widened her eyes, unsure of what to say. She managed an incoherent, "Oh."

They turned around the corner into a new room, both silent, before Darcy asked again, "So, Elizabeth? What do you say?"

Lizzie looked up at him, unable to decipher his facial expression. However, gazing into his eyes, she noticed how earnest the expression in there was. She felt herself smile at his childish enthusiasm, simply for her presence at home for a few days more. Suddenly, she decided to go out on an impulse and agreed, "I would have to ask my aunt and uncle, but I would love to stay here for a few days. As your guest."

Darcy's face suddenly lit up as his smile widened. He looked down at her, with such a gleeful expression that it took her breath away, for lack of a better expression.

"Thank you," he whispered earnestly. She couldn't help but think that those two simple words carried a heavier meaning than thanking her for agreeing to come to Pemberley again. Suddenly, she felt herself touching her empty neck and knew there and then that being at Pemberley was definitely going to be an _interesting_ experience.

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	20. PIcnics & Ponds

**A/N: We have hit the 20th chapter mark! Yay! **Thank you everyone for favouring, following and reviewing this story!** **

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in the past three months. School had taken over my life. However, now that it is summer, I should be able to write and update more often! **

**Please read, review and enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessing in Disguise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

****_Picnics & Ponds  
><em>****

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since Darcy's invitation to stay at Pemberley. Unfortunately, her aunt and uncle declined the invitation, opting to stay in their hotel in Lambton. They agreed though that they didn't mind if Lizzie stayed at Pemberley with the Darcys.<p>

Lizzie felt her face aflame simply by remembering how she felt when she felt, rather than saw, Darcy's heated and hopeful gaze on her person. She remembered feeling conflicted with her decision; however, she decided on staying with her aunt and uncle. Besides, she reasoned with them – she was on this trip as their guest.

She couldn't bring herself to see Darcy's eyes, but noticing his sister's crestfallen face and her repeated glances at her brother – she knew that he was disappointed. As much as Lizzie had wanted to stay in that _beautiful _house, she had to make sure to keep her distance from a man such as he.

However, that minor setback didn't deter Darcy from welcoming them into their home once again the next day. Her aunt and uncle had to decline due to a previous appointment with her aunt's friends, and Lizzie decided to join them as well.

After experiencing two setbacks, she finally chanced a glance at him. What she saw on his face took her aback when she saw his unwavering gaze on her. His eyes looked slightly pained but still held that tiny flicker of hope that wrenched her heart.

He had asked once more for them to attend a picnic they were going to attend in two days time when his friends the Bingleys were going to come.

Lizzie noticed her Aunt Maddie's surprised look at the mention of the Bingleys and spared a glance at her niece. Lizzie shrugged slightly before she looked back at Darcy, unsure of what her aunt and uncle were going to say next and how exactly Darcy was going to react.

Surprisingly, Maddie was the first one to speak up. "We can come then. We have made no plans that day."

Lizzie didn't miss the surprised look on her uncle's face, before he masked it with an expression of acceptance. Even Lizzie knew herself that they had planned to leave the area by then, so she didn't blame her uncle for being as surprised as he was.

Darcy's smile suffused his face as his gaze turned from steely to bright and hopeful.

"That's perfect! Is one o'clock alright with you? We are planning to meet here and simply have a picnic on the grounds."

Few words were exchanged between the three before they all agreed on noon as a meeting time. Once they were leaving, they exchanged farewells. Lizzie was the last to step out through the front door before she turned around and said goodbye to Darcy.

Darcy's steadfast and intense gaze made an appearance as he replied, his voice low and surprisingly coarse, "Goodbye Elizabeth."

As much as she wished she could admit she didn't think of Darcy that night or the day after, she wouldn't be able to admit so. His entire appearance was different from who he was in New York. It was like he was a different person! Furthermore, there was that issue about the necklace. Why would he, at that time, even bother buying an almost complete stranger such an expensive Christmas gift? And why would he get Charlie to give her the gift, as though he bought it for her? These questions occupied her mind for the better part of the next two days.

So, here she was at the picnic at Pemberley two days later, with Charles Bingley as a companion. Apparently, he was not informed of the Gardiners and Lizzie's presence in England and was taken aback by their presence. He recovered immediately and introduced himself to Maddie and Edward. Afterwards, he stood by Lizzie and offered to accompany her as they walked to the picnic site.

Lizzie didn't notice Darcy or anyone else really as she tried to find a way to confront Charles about Jane without being too nosy or pushy. She owed it to Jane to figure out why Charlie, despite Darcy and Caroline's interference, would do such a thing if he really loved her.

Once they all started walking, she finally noticed the full party. Her uncle and aunt chose to walk behind them. In front of them was Caroline Bingley, holding onto Darcy's arm as she continued to talk while Darcy remained silent. Georgie walked beside Darcy, silently observing the one side conversation.

She noticed from Darcy's backside that he went rigid as soon as Caroline laughed and leant forward, hitting her free hand on his arm. Lizzie laughed slightly, shaking her head as she realized Caroline would never change.

Conversation between Charlie and herself was stilted as they walked towards the picnic site. It was filled with awkward, courtesy questions before they opted to remain silent until they reached their destination.

Once they did, however, Darcy was finally able to pull away from Caroline and accompanied by his sister, welcomed his guests to the picnic. It was truly a magnificent site, and any picnic that Lizzie went to back home was tiny compared to this. Foods of all sorts was arranged on a large picnic blanket on the grass. Lizzie didn't need to be a genius to guess who arranged all this.

A thought entered her mind that hadn't made an appearance in a few months. _Of course it's magnificent! He is a billionaire! He has servants answering to his every whim. Now he's trying to show off his wealth. Spoiled, proud man!_

She felt her hand touch his mouth in shock by her thoughts. She honestly didn't understand why she felt that way all of a sudden. For some reason seeing the gorgeous mansion of Pemberley and seeing the disparaging economic differences between her and Darcy brought out the bitter side of her. _Why do I even care? It's not like he still has feelings for me. What decent man would?_

However, she didn't seem so convinced when she noticed Darcy's warm gaze on her. Once she caught him staring at her, he quickly turned away, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Please have a seat and let's begin!" Darcy announced as he sat down onto the grass beside the picnic blanket. His sister followed, and was then followed by everyone else.

Lizzie, still beside Charlie, sat down on the grass before smoothing out her sundress. Everyone began eating, including Lizzie. As soon as she saw potato salad on a bowl in front of her, she immediately took a plate and took a large spoonful of the potato salad. She immediately took a spoonful and was shocked by how _good_ it was.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Lizzie exclaimed, a rather too loudly. Caroline's perfectly done eyebrow rose as she spoke to Lizzie for the first time that day.

"Why are you eating that? It's full of carbs and starch!" Caroline said, her face contorting into an expression of disgust.

Lizzie felt everyone's attentions directed to her. She felt embarrassed and was about to mumble an answer before she saw Darcy's expression. His face looked stoic but his eyes appeared to be twinkling with mirth. She narrowed her eyes at him before she realized that he was laughing at her. She smiled in response, warmth in her eyes before she turned her attention to Caroline. She shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a woman who loves my carbs."

Caroline looked aghast and simply shook her head in shock before taking a bite out of her apple.

After that, conversation amongst the guests was sparse. Lizzie had finished her plate of potato salad and noticed that Charlie had not spoken once since they sat down. He was mixing around beans on his plate, never taking a bite out of it. Lizzie set aide her plate and leaned back, clearing her throat.

Charlie looked startled, before he smiled sheepishly at her. "So..."

Lizzie raised her eyebrow as she peered at the blonde haired man through her sunglasses. She placed a hand on her sun hat, as she struggled to look up into the eyes of the man.

"So..." Lizzie mimicked him.

Charles Bingley, never the one to be nervous in company, fidgeted slightly before he leaned forward and placed his folded hands in front of him. He glanced at her before diverting his attention elsewhere, unsure of what to say.

Lizzie smiled slightly before taking off her sunglasses and setting it aside onto the grass upon which they sat. She looked around and saw Darcy staring intently at her once again. She inhaled deeply before turning her attention back to Charlie. She didn't want to deal with _him_ now.

She turned her attention back to the blond haired man, before asking him a rather curious question.

"Where's Louisa? Did she have her baby yet?"

Charlie's smile immediately appeared, as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Her daughter was born about two months ago. Her name is Joanna Hurst."

Lizzie smiled at Charlie's enthusiasm and genuine affection for his first niece. "That's a beautiful name."

Charlie nodded as he took out his cell phone and mumbled, "Let me show you a picture."

He finally was able to find a picture of his niece. Lizzie was immediately taken by the gorgeous baby girl. She shared her mother's dark hair but had her father's eyes. "She's beautiful, Charlie. What's her birthday?"

"Oh, May 14. She was born three weeks early. But she's as healthy as you can get."

Lizzie laughed in surprise. "May 14? That's funny. My birthday's on May 24. Very close together."

"Your birthday was in May too?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Yes it was," Lizzie replied, "Didn't Jane tell-" she stopped abruptly, before she realized her mistake.

Charlie's face paled before he turned his attention back to his plate. Lizzie felt her face flush with chagrin as she looked away, unsure of how to go from there. She looked up and saw Darcy looked at them with great interest. He seemed to be ignoring Caroline's incessant chatter about the latest fashions in Paris. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if pleading with her not to say anything.

She continued to stare at him, her gaze unrelenting. However, her gaze softened as she nodded slightly to ensure her silence on the matter. He looked relieved as his shoulders dropped. They continued staring – silent understanding between them- until finally, Caroline noticed that Darcy was listening to her. She looked where his attention was directed to. When she noticed _Eliza Bennet_ staring back at him, her own gaze narrowed. Suddenly, she felt a smirk grace her face as she broke the staring between them.

"Eliza?"

Lizzie looked startled as she broke her gaze reluctantly from Darcy as she looked at Caroline. She frowned silently before giving her a false smile. "Caroline."

"I suppose I have to congratulate you on getting into medical school," Caroline replied, her voice sweet.

Lizzie looked surprised as she spared a glance at her aunt, who sheepishly shrugged – or in other words, admitting to be the culprit responsible for telling her. "Thank you, Caroline."

"I suppose your family was happy. Friends. Boyfriend? You are still dating that man right? That electrician, right? Oh what was it? ...George Wi-"

Darcy frowned as soon as Caroline had started talking, angry at the unwelcome interruption. However, his anger intensified multifold when he realized the direction Caroline was heading to. He was about to interject when he heard Lizzie speak.

Lizzie interrupted her sharply before narrowing her eyes at Caroline. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I think Georgie promised me a tour of the pond nearby right, Georgie? Do you mind going now, Georgie?"

Georgie was slightly startled at her name being mentioned, but given the look on Lizzie's face, she couldn't disagree. Of course she looked to her brother first before she spoke. Darcy sat back, his eyes sparkling with his wonder, gratitude as well as pride of how Lizzie managed herself. Darcy then looked at his sister and realized that she was seeking his advice.

Suddenly, he stood up and smoothed out his pants. Everyone looked up at him, startled. "I think it's time we give Miss Bennet her tour of the pond she so desperately wished to see, Georgie. Anyone else want to join?"

Everyone was so startled that they were rendered speechless; therefore, no one expressed their wish to accompany them.

"That's it, then. Elizabeth, Georgie? Shall we?" he asked, his dark eyes twinkling with merriment as he gestured for the ladies to accompany him.

Lizzie was the most surprised of all, but knew she had to comply for it would give away her impromptu desire of seeing the pond to Caroline.

She stood up hesitantly, said goodbye to her aunt and uncle and followed Darcy and Georgie in the direction to the pond.

It hadn't even been five minutes of silence before Georgie declared that she forgot her hat at the picnic grounds. She promised to be back and rushed off in the direction they came from. Darcy and Lizzie looked at each other before Lizzie looked away first, unable to hold his gaze for long.

Darcy finally spoke before he said, "Thank you."

Lizzie looked up surprised. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Thank you for what you did back there. With Caroline."

"Oh."

Darcy smiled slightly before he looked up and sighed. "Mentioning his name wouldn't do anyone good here."

Lizzie looked up at him sharply and found him staring down at her intently. She nodded mutely before she turned her attention back to her feet.

Darcy was about to say something else before he sighed. He stopped abruptly, whispering, "We are here."

Lizzie looked up shocked at how quickly they made it to the pond that she heard so much about. And it was exactly like as she heard. "Wow," the words left from the slight parting of her lips and reached the winds around her. It was only a whisper, but it stood for so much more. The response was sun-kissed leaves dancing in the wind around her. She sighed, raising her eyes to gaze at the mid-day sun. As soon as the sunlight touched her eyes, she was forced to squint to protect her eyes from the sun's power. Though the sun was in full bloom that summer day, it was cool, as the trees blocked the warmth from the sun.

The wind chimed on that crisp summer day, accompanied by the green leaves dancing in tune to the wind's song. The pond rippled upon the light touch of the wind. It was slightly breezy that day, as she clutched tighter onto her flimsy jacket on top of her sundress. She sat down by the pond. She picked up a twig beside her and begun drawing. There were signs of random patterns on the dirt beside her along with the twig she drew with. The trees hovered the pond and the embankment she was on, protecting her from the sun.

She felt at ease here, for some reason. She never wanted to leave. Neither did she want to go where everything is moving forward, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Here she felt she could sit and not worry about life. She did not have to worry about responsibilities and duties she had to fulfill. She did not have to worry about the time that was passing by way too quickly for her taste.

She wanted to indulge herself into the mystical essence this place exhibited. She wanted to enter this magical realm where nothing mattered and where time never moved forward or where there were no confusions. There was something holding her here, and she still couldn't understand why.

She whispered again, "This is beautiful," as she let her eyes wander up to meet the trees.

Darcy, still standing beside her, remained silent as she took in the beautiful of the pond. He whispered, "This was my father's favourite place to be with my mother."

Lizzie looked up startled, unsure of what to say. He looked straight, staring into the area past the pond. She whispered, "How many years has it been?'

Darcy winced slightly as he recalled his parents' death. "Too many."

Lizzie gazed at him with sympathy, seeing him for the first time the weight he carried on his shoulders at such a young age. A company thrust upon him and a younger sister at such a young age.

"How old was your sister?"

"She was about 12 or 13. Far too young to live without her parents."

"I think she still has a great parent right here."

Darcy looked down at her in surprise. He saw the softness in her gaze as he smiled slightly. "Thank you."

They held onto each other's gazes before Darcy's cell phone rang. Grinding his teeth, he excused himself before he took the call. Lizzie, giving him his privacy, continued to stare out at the pond.

And suddenly, that summer day, the wind's pace slowed down, the melodious tune fading away into the breeze. The pond stilled immediately, no signs of movement. A leaf fell into her lap. She picked it and examined it, tracing the edges of the leaf. It was a simple leaf really, but there was something about this gesture that overwhelmed her.

She shivered, as she rubbed her arms nervously. She heard a slight quickening in the pace of the wind, as she felt the sharp wind brush past her back. She flinched at the sudden chillness of the touch and turned around.

Darcy had just finished his call and bore an apologetic expression on his face. "That was my secretary. It seems I need to have an emergency phone in meeting with a client of mine. Would you like to accompany me back to the house?"

Lizzie stared at him before she shook her head. "I think I'll stay here for a bit."

Darcy looked at her apprehensively, before asking, "Are you sure you will be alright getting back?"

Lizzie nodded, as she smiled up at him. "Please go. I wouldn't want you to be late on my account.'

Still hesitant, Darcy finally left after she assured him that she would go straight to the picnic area in about ten minutes. She sat there, staring at his retreating form as it disappeared into the thickness of the trees.

The wind chimed melodiously that summer day, with the leaves swirling around and above the crystal blue pond under the trees.

About a few minutes he left, she realized that she had the perfect chance to ask him about the necklace and she didn't take it. Suddenly, determined to ask him, she stood up and followed the trail that led to the house.

On the way to the house, she checked her phone and received a text message from her aunt saying that she and her uncle were going with Charlie, Georgie and Caroline into the town to get a few gifts for their children. Her aunt also mentioned to be careful.

Lizzie felt her heart unexpectedly tighten at the thought of being alone with Darcy in his large house. It was the _perfect_ time to ask him about the necklace.

As soon as she stepped into the house, she asked the butler where Darcy was. After being directed to the "master's study," she stood outside the door, placing her hand on the door knob. She closed her eyes before inhaling deeply. She let out a deep breath and chided herself for feeling so cowardly. Mustering up enough courage to do what she was about to do, she opened the door that led to the study.

She walked in, determined. She didn't even spare a glance into the room before she asked, "Why did you give me that necklace last Christmas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	21. Hearts Racing

**A/N: Wow, almost seven months. I am truly sorry for the extremely long wait, especially after last chapter's cliffhanger. Life had gotten extremely busy the past few months, but I am trying my very best to get back on track with writing. This chapter should be good! **

**Please read, review and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blessing in Disguise<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

_Hearts Racing_

* * *

><p>As soon as she stepped into the room, she was taken aback when she was plunged into the darkness of the room. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, as they darted to the center of the room which lodged a large mahogany desk. However, contrary to what she expected, there was no one nestled behind the large, imposing desk nor was there anyone in any place of that room.<p>

Lizzie frowned slightly as she turned around and stepped back into the safety of the hallway. She knew though, she was also slightly glad that Darcy wasn't in the room. She wasn't as brave as she thought she was merely moments before, her heart still racing from the expectation of finding him there. She wasn't exactly certain how she would have handled that conversation or how she would have handled his explanations. To be honest, this entire experience was disconcerting and rather baffling. The Darcy she saw here in Pemberley, in the comfort of his home, was entirely different from how he was in New York, in her home. She couldn't reconcile the two contradictory versions of Darcy, but she supposed that there was still a lot about Darcy she still had to learn.

She slipped out from the house and back to the grounds. Lizzie tried to slow down the racing of her heart, but it seemed that her own heart was of its own accord. Once she heard her aunt's beckoning for her, she dismissed her racing heart and rushed to find her relatives.

"Lizzie!" her aunt called out again, once she saw her niece run towards them from the direction of the house. Maddie quickened her steps to meet Lizzie mid way. "Lizzie, we were looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Her aunt looked behind her and asked, "Where's Mr. Darcy?"

Lizzie searched her aunt's worried face before she glanced behind her to look at equally worried faces of her uncle and Charlie. Caroline seemed unusually interested in the trees above her. Subtly rolling her eyes, Lizzie shifted her attention to her aunt. Lizzie smiled, "Darcy left to answer a business call. I just went back to the house to use the restroom."

Her aunt looked skeptical at her response, but she nodded slightly as if Lizzie's answer would suffice...for now. Lizzie winked at her aunt before she noticed Georgie run towards them behind Caroline.

Georgie looked at Lizzie and asked the strikingly similar question to her aunt. "Where's my brother?"

Lizzie laughed softly before she re-iterated to Georgie were her elder brother was. A slight frown appeared on the younger girl's face before she erased it with a beam, directed behind Lizzie.

"You were asking for me?" remarked a deep, husky voice behind Lizzie. Startled, Lizzie turned around on her foot before she found herself rather too close to Darcy's chest. Her eyes darted up his chest to his neck and finally up to his face to meet his striking, intense gaze.

Lizzie's face suddenly flushed as she shifted her attention to her feet. Darcy frowned slightly before he addressed his other companions. "Forgive me for taking up so much time. I was just finalizing the details for tomorrow."

Lizzie's head shot up at his final comment before she asked him, "What's tomorrow?"

Her aunt and uncle had equally puzzling expressions. Darcy's smile faltered slightly before he explained, "I was wondering if your aunt and uncle and yourself, of course, would like to join myself, Georgia and the others to a night at the theater in central London."

Caroline gasped slightly at the mention of inviting them. "Darcy, surely Eliza and her aunt and uncle are busy tomorrow -"

She was interrupted by Lizzie's excited expression. "The theater? I had always wanted to go!" Her enthusiasm brought a warmth in Darcy's chest, as he felt pride in having brought that enthusiasm to her face. Lizzie flushed slightly with embarrassment before she glanced at her aunt.

"Would we be able to go, Aunt Maddie?" she asked earnestly. Her aunt was definitely taken aback by the rather generous offer; however, when she noticed Darcy's smile directed at Lizzie, she understood the true intentions behind Darcy's offers. She glanced at her husband and a nod and a twinkle in his eye told her that he had noticed Darcy's tendre for their niece. Unable to deny their favourite niece, she looked at Lizzie's expectant face and laughed slightly. "Of course, Lizzie."

Lizzie let out a breath of relief, as she rushed to hug her aunt, laughing in joy. Darcy was immensely pleased with the turn of events, as he started to relay the details of the event the following night. After they had made the arrangements for the next day, Lizzie's uncle remarked that they had stayed far longer than they intended and that they needed to meet with one of Maddie's childhood friends.

Reluctantly, Darcy bid farewell to Lizzie and her companions, but was consoled with the fact they would be meeting tomorrow. As he walked towards the room where he had left his sister and friends, he fondly remembered the eager and enthusiastic expression on Lizzie's face as they had discussed the details of the event. The night out at the theater was definitely a shot in the dark, but he had never felt so accomplished when he saw Lizzie's enthusiasm for the event. Also, he had noticed that something changed between them the past couple of days. The dynamic between them shifted, and he wasn't quite sure of what to make of it. He smiled widely as he walked into the room, reveling in his memory of her face.

"Darcy!" Caroline exclaimed as she saw Darcy enter the room. "Georgie and I were just discussing Eliza. We agreed that she looked so different, I hardly knew her."

Darcy's rapid glance at his sister exposed to him his sister's true thoughts on the subject. Georgie shook her head slightly before she rolled her eyes at Caroline's dramatic critique of Lizzie.

Charlie, seated on the loveseat, with a drink in his hand, piped up, "I think she looks remarkably-"

Caroline interrupted him sharply, as she saw Darcy grab a drink of water before seating himself beside his sister. "She looked so different! Don't you agree, Darcy?"

Darcy glanced at his sister before taking a sip out of his glass. "I suppose she did look a little different - a bit tanned. Not too surprising since she has been traveling the past few weeks."

"Tan? She looked positively brown! I can hardly call that attractive!" Caroline exclaimed. She hesitated slightly, before her lips curled up into a smirk. "I particularly remember you thinking she wasn't particularly pretty. What do you think now of that woman who is way too tan for her own good?"

Darcy grit his teeth and clenched his right hand into a fist. If his sister hadn't placed a comforting - or was it restraining? - hand on his clenched fist, he would have said something he would have regretted. He stood up suddenly and silently acknowledged the sheepish smile on Charlie's face. He walked towards the exit of the room, before he turned around and exclaimed to Caroline, "It's been many months since I have thought that Elizabeth was one of the most - if not the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I think she looks remarkably well even if she is way too tan for her own good."

He turned on his heel and exited the room but not before reveling in triumph over Caroline's shocked face.

* * *

><p>Darcy woke up rather early, both nervous and anticipatory of the day ahead he had planned with Lizzie and her aunt and uncle. They had planned that he would pick them up from their hotel and would go to the airport to take his jet to Heathrow. His driver would then be waiting at Heathrow to take them to central London for that night's theater performance. He slightly flinched in memory when he recalled Lizzie's slight turn of countenance when he mentioned the arrangements including his private jet. However, her expression changed so quickly that he supposed that he just imagined it.<p>

_Nothing would ruin this day_, he declared as he left Pemberley to go pick up his intended guests. Georgie, Charlie and Caroline had planned to meet Darcy and the others at their private jet at the airport later that morning. Caroline was still reeling from the insult from the night before, and Darcy was unable to stop his feeling of triumph over Caroline. Even though she was his best friend's sister, there were times when even his patience was tipped off the brink.

The entire ride to their hotel was unnerving for Darcy, as he truly did not know what to expect of that day. He only wished that the glimmer of hope the past few days had presented to him did not disappear that day.

Once he reached the hotel, he entered the elevator to the fourth floor where Maddie had said they were staying. He stepped out of the elevator, his hands clammy and his heart racing rapidly in his chest. Why was he able to hear his heartbeat in his throat?

He surveyed the room numbers and stopped when he had reached room number 415. He wasn't entirely sure who stayed in that room, as Elizabeth's aunt and uncle mentioned that they were in a separate room from their niece. Heart hammering in his chest, he was about to knock on the door when he heard soft sobs from the other side of the room. Shocked, he tried to open the door and was surprised to found it unlocked. He pushed open the door and his heart dropped with the image presented to him inside the room.

Elizabeth, her hair disheveled, cheeks tear-stained and eyes rimmed with tears, frantically threw in her clothes into a suitcase, while trying to stifle her sobs. Darcy, unable to contemplate what could have brought Elizabeth to this state, stood still, not sure of what to say. His heart plummeted when he noticed her furiously wiping away her tears as she tried very hard to place the clothing into her suitcase, without it being in complete disarray.

He finally whispered, "Elizabeth."

Lizzie looked up and her eyes widened in shock, halting in her actions. "Darcy," she whispered as if she couldn't believe he was there. She looked down at her suitcase and back at him, unable to bring herself to face him. She placed her chiffon white top onto the top of her suitcase, her hands just lingering on the clothing - unsure of what to do.

Darcy stepped towards her until he was a few inches away from her. Lizzie trembled when Darcy used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face.

She was afraid to look up into his eyes, more so because he might see what was in her eyes - shame, regret, embarrassment.

"Elizabeth," he tried again, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth trembled as his thumb fell from her cheek and his entire hand clasped her right hand. His strong grip onto her weak hand seemed to only aggravate her fears - that he would not look at her the same, not comfort her the same after he found out what had happened. She looked down and whispered, unable to bear the shame of what had pushed her into this mess. "It's Lydia. She's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe  
><strong>


End file.
